Unwritten Destiny
by Beenie1997
Summary: The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys are now in Townsville High attending their senior year of high school. The Rowdyruff's have given up crime and trying to have a normal life but Blossom can't seem to accept it especially to how annoying she finds Brick trying to 'get' with her but when Brick realises she's playing hard to get he uses blackmail to get a date.
1. Game Plan

**Chapter 1-Game Plan**

 _Blossom's pov_

I, without a doubt, hate football. Especially our high school games Townsville Tigers we call ourselves, what a joke. Don't get me wrong, we haven't lost a game this season yet I just really despise Townsville Tigers due to the players. Yes you guess it, the Rowdyruff boys *gag* Brick, Boomer and Butch, the most popular guys in school even though they walk around thinking their God's gift I don't see anything special about them. Boomer is the most lovable one and just about every girl in this school has a crush on him including my youngest sister Bubbles. She thinks she hiding it well but trust me she isn't, she's got a thing for tall guys with wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I don't really mind Boomer to be honest even I sometimes talk to him in class he really isn't all that bad it's just the other two I can't stand. Butch, the sexist pig, has dated every girl except for my sisters and I but the only reason he's going through girls the way he does is to make Buttercup jealous, he gave up in trying to make her jealous a couple of months ago after when he realised that she's really not interested which she never talked about but Buttercup is more of a closed book when it comes to emotions unlike Bubbles. Butch is quite attractive with his jet black hair spiked up and forest green eyes and he's the tallest and biggest out of his brothers. Finally, the star of the show, the quarterback Brick, God what an asshole. He's so full of himself, considers himself a 'bad boy' along with Butch with his red eyes and auburn hair that looks as if it's kissed by fire and his well built body. Ugh, I don't think I can be bothered with the last 30 minutes of this game, the only reason why i'm here is to support Bubbles who is captain of the cheerleading squad, she's so flawless at cheerleading with her perfect hourglass figure and angelic blonde hair which she still ties in two pig tales but has grown a lot longer since we were younger and baby blue eyes. I'm sure she won't mind. I turn round to Buttercup who is sitting beside me who's on the edge of her seat while watching the game, "Buttercup, you alright if I head to the library right now to do some homework?"

She looks at me with her mint green orbs in disbelieve, "C'mon, Bloss, you can't bail now there's only 30 minutes left. Why you choose to do homework over watching football is beyond me"

"I don't think Bubbles will mind and besides I already know how the game will end, Brick will win it as always, what else is new?"

Buttercup just shrugs at what I had to say. "Fair point. Want a ride home or shall we get you at the house?"

"Just get me at the house, i'll probably be a while i'm writing up an essay on a play we're doing in English, it's about-"

Buttercup looked least interested at this point and cuts me off "spare me the details, see you at dinner" with that I gave her a nod and headed to the library.

*1 hour later*

Finally finished! That didn't take long at all actually should probably head home now. I got to my locker to gather my stuff, "Hey there, Pinky, enjoy the game?" oh joy. I closed my locker and walked away without saying anything "don't give me the silent treatment you know it turns me on." Okay, that's enough.

"What do you want, Brick? A medal of how much of an aggorant, sexist ass you are?" okay a bit far fetched even he was taken back by it.

"Calm down, pink stuff, just want to see how my favourite Powerpuff is doing since we're the good guys now" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders and starts to walk with me.

"Brick, you may be in the clear for now but it doesn't change the way I feel because you always do something to piss me off, whether that's showing me up in class or just breathing" I said nudging his arm off me. He actually looked a bit hurt for a split second but then covered it with his smirk. That stupid smirk. "I do admit I find it hot when you're pissed and your eyes go that deep pink colour" with that last remark I stormed out the school before I end up killing him. God give me strength for dealing with him in classes tomorrow.

 _Brick's pov_

My brothers and I went to a pizzeria in town with the guys from football to celebrate another successful game. Everyone was talking away with one another except for me I was too deep in my own thoughts.

"Brick! Wake up! That's four times you've been spacing out." said Boomer as he waved this hand in front of my face "bro, seriously, what's going on with you" he asked. I shook my head and shrugged off his question, "nothing just thinking about a test that's coming up." it was the best excuse I could think of...that was until Butch raised an eyebrow "Bullshit! I know that look, you're thinking about a girl, but not just any girl it's a certain Powerpuff you're thinking of, ain't it?"...How the fuck did he know? Boomer raised an eyebrow questioning if it was true but my silence more or less answered the question for them. "So...do you like her?" asked Boomer not being sure where to look.

"I don't think I like her to be honest I think I just want to...get with her if you catch my drift. Or maybe it's cause I know she's just about the only girl who isn't interested it makes me want her more, ye know? But I don't want a relationship with her! Just a quickie, a Rowdyruff can't get tied down with a Powerpuff" I said while chewing a slice of my pizza.

"Preach bro! Trust me, been there done that,don't really want to go back" said Butch

"What do you mean 'you been there?' Buttercup didn't even look twice your way" Boomer said sniggering at the memories of Butch busting ass for nothing.

Butch gave Boomer a deathly glare before shifting his green orbs back to Brick, "Look, all I'm saying if you wanna get with her you need to come up with a game plan. I say we throw a party on Friday for winning the game but really the party is for you to get Blossom drunk as fuck and do what you need to do"

Boomer cut in at this point, "Uh...that sounds very illegal" but then again Butch did have a point.

"I like that idea but needs worked on but Boomer's also right, I can't just get her drunk in order to get what I want but...so far I like the sound of a party…"

"Sweet! Looks like we go our game plan, boys" said Boomer as he lifted his Pepsi to cheers us. Yeah, this will work out just fine.


	2. Pink vs Red

**Chapter 2-Pink vs. Red**

 _Blossoms pov_

"History is so boring, how can you guys like it?" Buttercup asked as they made their way through the school gates. "I only like it cause I'm with you guys in class...and I can copy off Blossom" Bubbles giggled, "but Mr Dunn is a bit loopy I have to admit" she added. It was true though, Mr Dunn is a Scottish madman who has a passion for history but God forbid you getting an answer wrong in his class, poor Bubbles is terrified of him. History is one of my favourite subjects and the way Mr Dunn describes it so full of detail is amazing.

"How can you guys not be interested in History? It's one of the best subjects ever, it's all about how the economy worked in the past-"

"And dead people who no one cares about because...oh yeah-they're dead." Buttercup cut in.

I rolled my eyes at Buttercup's comment as we made our way into the building and went our separate ways. The only class I get with my sister's is Spanish and History but unfortunately we share our History class with the stupid Rowdyruff boys. If they weren't in that class then history would be perfect.

"See you guys at lunch" Bubbles waved. Buttercup nodded going towards her locker and I waved back heading to mines. Unfortunately my sister's and lockers aren't anywhere near mines but luckily my locker is next to my best friend, Spencer, but on the downside directly across from mines is Brick's. I don't have any problems seeing him in the morning though, due to him being late all the time.

"Hey, Spencer" I said as she turned round.

"Oh, hey Bloss, how's it going?" Spencer always looked tanned, she had these beautiful green eyes and her thick brown hair reached all the way past her mid back. Blossom envied Spencer's beauty but she really was a kind hearted person. She use to date Butch for a few weeks until he stomped on her heart, poor soul.

"So far, so good. What about you?" I asked as I opened my locker to gather my stuff for English that I left behind yesterday.

"Yeah I'm alright. I can't be bothered with Mrs Daniels class, she's just gonna go over that stupid assignment she gave us yesterday on that play" Spencer moaned.

"I already finished it yesterday in library" I smirked. Spencer looks at me in disbelief "Already, Bloss? The essay isn't meant to be due in for another week"

I closed my locker and started walking with Spencer to class "yeah well, you know what I'm like" I giggled.

*2nd period-maths*

Spencer waved me goodbye when we got out of English. Spencer has Biology just now while I have Maths. When I made my way into class I found Brick sitting in my seat. Oh hell No, this isn't happening.

"Brick, get off my seat before I end up knocking the daylights out of you"

"Woah, good morning to you too, Pinky. I was actually hoping to catch you, need to ask you something"

I rolled my eyes at him, "No I can't help you with your homework. Now move"

Brick cocked an eyebrow before standing up "Uh, that wasn't what I was gonna ask. I'm throwing a party tomorrow night for winning the game yesterday, you want to come?"

"No, I actually have better plans." I replied as I sat down on my seat. Brick was confused by my answer,

"What's better than a party?"

"If you must know I'm going to spend tomorrow night by binge watching Downton Abbey when I get home"

Brick could not help but laugh. He laughed hard in my face. My face started to get redder than his cap. "What's so funny?" I asked as I folded my arms, fuming.

"I mean, Blossy, this is our senior year! We should be out partying, not sitting in front of a TV getting a boner out of Downton fucking Abbey."

That angered me very much. How dare he."You know what Brick! Stick your party up your lame ass! I'd rather stay home than go to a party where idiots and sluts are getting it off with one another in the bathroom in the slums" Brick was taken back by my response. "Wow, okay Blossy, chill the fuck out."

"No, Brick! I'm tired of you making fun of me because I'm better than you! Now, why don't you go and cut class to smoke your weed since that's what you're best at." I said as I took out my Maths book from my bag. Brick couldn't believe what he just heard. Brick leaned down being inches away from my face. He's so close I can smell his aftershave. He looked me straight in the eye, pink vs red.

"Now, listen here Pinky and listen good. Just because I know how to have a good time doesn't make you better than me. The only reason why I invited you to this party is because I felt sorry for you being a loner. You only hang around with your sisters and your one friend who ditched you when she got a boyfriend and crawled right back when she had no one else. Look around this room, point a body out to me who even likes you."

I was taking in everything he was saying as I looked around the room and realised he was right even though I was in full denial.

"That's not true"

"Isn't it? Think about it." Brick got up and walked at of back of the classroom to take his seat leaving me with my thoughts.


	3. Solution for a Problem

**Chapter 3-Solution For a Problem**

 _Brick's pov_

It's lunch the best part about school but I'm still fuming from second period. Who the fuck does she think she is? Definitely not better than me, that's for sure the little bitch. I saw Butch and Boomer coming towards my table with the guys, Uh really not in the mood right now.

"Yo, Brick, how's it hanging?" said Mitch. He can fuck off as well, nobody likes that dick we just hang around with him cause he's part of the football team.

"Had better days, bro" I replied

"What's up" asked Boomer as he sat down. I just have them a look to say I didn't want to talk about it in front of the guys which Butch noticed. "Alright, cocksuckers give me and my brothers a little space, go chat up the cheerleading table" but the guys did as he said without any hesitation.

"So you gonna tell us why you look like you just got your period?" Butch asked as he sat down with me and Booms. "By the way how did it go asking Pinky to the party?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him when he asked that.

"Oh...shit went down?" Butch asked as he sat on the edge of his seat before demanding the details.

"So I went in class and thought I'd wait for her in her seat, she makes a big deal about it but I rubbed it off, invited her to the party but she'd rather watch some stupid olden time shows so I laughed at her-"

"You laughed at her? Like in her face?" asked Boomer as he cut me off.

"Dude, she was gonna spend her Friday night watching Downton Abbey!" as soon as I said that Dumb and Dumber were wetting themselves with laughter, "okay bro we see your point now" Butch said between laughs.

"But then all hell broke loose she started shouting off how she's better than all of us because she doesn't drink, smoke, do drugs, dance, listen to music or be a normal freakin' teenager! I just lost it with her she just woke the dragon, what actually possesses her to think she's better than people by being a goody two shoe by snitching on people and reminding teachers about homework that even the teachers can't be fucked grading?!" I took a deep breath as I noticed a couple tables watching me "I'm over it. I'm over her screw her, we can still make the night of this party tomorrow and I can just get it on with some other chick" Boomer and Butch nodded understanding and fully supporting me. We quickly moved on and talked about the party.

I looked over the table with the Powerpuffs and Butch's ex and noticed Blossom. She looked different, more like she was spaced out which is unlike her. She's usually focused and likes to take control of a topic. Kinda feel like shit right now, maybe I should've kept it down a notch but then again I'm not the only one who needs to apologise, so screw her.

 _Blossoms pov_

It can't be true, can it? Do people really not like me? It's literally all I've been thinking about today and usually I don't care what other people think of me, so why is it bothering me to what Brick thinks? "Bloss, you still there?" Bubbles asked "yeah just thinking about...maths...i can't figure out a...solution for a problem." Spencer smiled at that as she tries to cheer me up "Come on, Bloss! You're a problem solver! That's why people love you."

"Do they?" I asked back

"Blossom, where is this coming from?" Buttercup asked.

I shook my head "nothing. I'll think of a solution eventually" I smiled, hoping she would leave that situation alone. Buttercup just shrugged and started another topic but I know she wasn't gonna leave it that easy.

"So you guys hear about the Rowdyruff party? Reckon it'll be fun." said Buttercup as she demolished her burger.

"Oh my gosh, yes, I cannot wait! I'm gonna ask Boomer for a dance tomorrow night" Bubbles said all preppy as her cheeks heated up. Spencer nodded as she was starting to like the idea "yeah sounds like fun." I couldn't help but to get involved, "wait. You guys aren't actually thinking of going, are you?" I asked with the disbelief obvious in my voice. "Well, I mean the boys aren't really much of a threat to us anymore and all of their parties are usually dope, which I heard of cause 'someone' wouldn't let me go." Buttercup said looking at me giving me the stink eye. "in all fairness I was just looking out for you, it was too early to say if they really changed." I said in defence.

"Well, they have, they haven't robbed a bank or broken the law since they started coming to school." said Buttercup

"But they still smoke weed" I replied without hesitation, it's still counts as against the law, changed my ass.

"Blossy, everybody smokes weed or has tried it" Buttercup said and Bubbles and Spencer nodding in her defence. Then I thought for a minute, "Hey, wait I haven't" I said. The girls laughed "yeah that's because you haven't lived" said Bubbles. Bubbles of all people. The bell rang for history before I could even know what to think of it.

*in History class*

As we made our way into class the girls were talking about what they were gonna wear to the party while I tagged along behind them. I really started to feel like an outsider, I can't believe Bubbles, Buttercup and Spencer all smoked weed at one point. Have I really lived? When I took my seat Brick and his possy walked in and he gave me a quick glance before taking his seat directly behind me. Usually when he passes me he give me a wink or greets me with a 'Sup pink stuff' or 'How you doing, hottie?' But today nothing. It was a dream come true but why do I feel so crappy about it?


	4. Game Over

**Chapter 4-Game Over**

 _Blossoms pov_

Finally it's end of the day Friday and all people have been talking about today is the Rowdyruff party. Brick still hasn't spoken to me in classes since yesterday, oh well, I'll get over it. The girls and I went back to the house bringing Spencer with us to get ready for the party in Bubbles room which was the best room to get ready. **(A/N: the girls have their own rooms now)** "Quit sulking, Blossom! You're being a bummer" said Spencer as she raised her dress to look at the fine detail. "I am not sulking! I just can't believe you're actually going to this stupid party!" I said just about raising my voice. Buttercup turned off the music and turned round to me, "okay. Why are you acting like this?" Buttercup asked in a firm voice but I'm not accepting any of this. "Because it's stupid! They're bad guys! We're better than them, we can't just scoop down to their level!" I fired back.

"Blossom, what the hell has gotten into you? I know you don't like them but you know yourself their past is in the past, it's not who they are anymore!" Buttercup said now raising her voice.

"Why are you defending them?!" Buttercup was taken back by my question "in fact I don't want to know, you guys aren't going to the party and Bubbles you better get the thought of you and Boomer out of your head now!" I had enough, my younger sister shouldn't speak to me with such disrespect. Bubbles look as if she was ready to cry and had something to say about it, "No, Blossom, you're not our mother! I can dance, date or talk to whoever I want! If you don't want to go to the party then don't come! I don't wanna hang around you right now anyway." I'm taken back from what Bubbles said, I was not expecting it from her. At least I've still got my best friend to back me up, "Fine, be like that. Come on, Spencer." I said as I turned round but noticed no one was following me out the room. I turn around once again, "Spencer?..." Spencer looked down avoiding eye contact "I'm sorry, Bloss but your sisters are right. You can count me out if you're going to be controlling and negative about this like you are with everything else." I cannot believe what I'm hearing. I stormed out Bubbles room and went into my room after slamming the door and started sobbing in my bed. About an hour or so later I heard the girls leaving for the party. Without me.

 _Brick's pov_

The party was looking amazing! Mojo went 2 weeks worth of holiday to Canada so my brothers and I got the volcano to ourselves. I was chatting up this chick until I noticed over her shoulder that two the Powerpuff girls and Butch's ex showed up...still no sign of Pinky. I ditched the chick in mid sentence and walked up to Buttercup. Buttercup was cool, we never had a conversation for more than 2 minutes but never had a problem with one another either.

"Yo, where's your pink sister?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes "at home being a stuck up bore. Who cares about her, let's party" with that she grabbed the nearest bottle of vodka and started pouring out shots. Something must have happened in order for her to say that about her own sister but why should I care? The party was going smoothly, everyone including myself is having a good time but I was getting very drunk so I decided to have a sit down and cool off. I looked over at the blue ruff and puff and listened to their cringy conversation.

"So, wasn't expecting you to be here" Bubbles said playing with her pigtails. Boomer looked around before answering "yeah...this is my house" with that being said Bubbles face started to redden. "What I mean to say is...uh...do you maybe...wanna dance? With me?" Boomer couldn't contain his smile and with that he nodded "Sure." and with that they moved along to the dance floor. That's actually kinda cute. I know Boomer has a thing for Baby Blue. I hope it works out for him.

"Hey there, Brickie, how's my man doing tonight?"

Oh fuck. I know that annoying voice. When I looked up it was my worst nightmare, red tight curls, brown eyes and freckles everywhere even the makeup can't hide it. "What do you want, Princess?" she sat on my lap before answering my question "Just seeing how my man is doing?" she grinned.

"Listen, Princess. We slept together once. That doesn't make me your man now get the fuck off me you lapdog" she didn't hide the hurt on her face before walking away. Fucking whore, she slept with me and both of my brothers thinking we wouldn't know when really we were all making bets on her. Rule number one; never go for a brothers trash unless you're making bets. I started sobering up a little bit until Butch sat down next to me. "Sorry bro, I know you were hoping for Blossom to make it. Guess the game never went as planned"

"Yeah. More like game over" I better enjoy the rest of this party while it lasts. I seen this blonde giving me the eye from the other side of the room, I seen her around school don't know her name though. I ended up talking and making out with her all night but wasn't as good as I thought it would be with Blossom…


	5. Big Boys Game

**Chapter 5-Big Boys Game**

 _Blossoms pov_

It's Monday morning and my sister's still hasn't spoken to me throughout the full weekend! Even Spencer hasn't texted me all weekend either. Did I really go that far with them? I really need to talk to them…

I went downstairs to make pancakes for my sister's as an apology for my mental outbreak on Friday until I seen the Professor sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Mornin, Professor!" I smiled. He looked over his glasses as he smiled back lowering the newspaper, "Good morning, Blossom. Quite a surprise you're the last one down, you're usually the first" he said as he took a sip of his coffee. I stopped looking through the cupboard for flour and looked at Professor with confusion plastered on my face, "Last one down? What are you on about Professor?" I asked just as confused as my facial expression. Professor looked up from his newspaper again looking as confused as me, "Bubbles and Buttercup already had breakfast and left for school...didn't they tell you?" They left to school without me?...that never happened before we usually go together…

"Blossom?" Professor said waving his hand to snap me out of my daydream.

"Oh yeah. We talked about it last night, must of slipped my mind" I said hiding my facial expression with a smile.

"Ye sure? The the three of you have been acting very odd this weekend...is there anything going on?" he asked now looking at me concerned.

"Of course everything is fine! Don't worry, Professor you stress too much and that's coming from me" i laughed "Anyway, I got to get to school. Don't want to be late" I said as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and made my way to school...alone.

Brick's words keeps repeating in my head "you're a loner" "nobody likes you" I sure felt like a loner walking through the school gates by myself. As I made my way to my locker I was shocked to see the sight of Brick at his locker. He's actually in early for once. He turned round when he heard my locker opening but quickly turns round again ignoring I was there. Ugh, whatever. "Ohhh Bricky!" I could hear halfway down the hallways. It was Nelly Jackson, she's in my Biology class and is known to be a complete slut. Look at her with her long blonde hair that looks as if it's been teased the hell out of with her short black skirt that hardly covered her ass and deep red crop top that was basically a bra on along with red heels which I was quite impressed she could walk in...but she's still a slut.

"Oh hey, Kelly how you doin?" Brick asked. I didn't see but I can imagine him that stupid smirk on his face.

"Nothing much but I just wanted to say I had fun on Friday we should totally do it again" she giggled. Wait, hold up! What happened on Friday?!

"Thanks, babe. Ye know you're a good kisser. Wouldn't mind if I got your number, do you, Kel?" he whispered in her ear but I could still hear the bastard through my super hearing.

"Sure, Bricky" she giggled as she wrote down her number on her notebook and tore a piece off as she passed it over.

"By the way, the names Nelly" she winked as she walked away. He smirked as his eyes followed her walking by until he noticed me staring at him as his head came back to reality. "Can I help you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What the hell are you doing kissing Nelly Jackson?!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. He smirked as he closed his locker "Why do you care? You jealous?" he asked as he eyed me up and down.

"Don't be ridiculous, Brick! Of course I'm not jealous, you can't just kiss a girl and get her name wrong"

"You'd actually be surprised how many times I get away with it" he said as he leaned on the locker beside mine.

I rolled my eyes at that comment, "whatever Brick, you're a complete pig" I closed my locker ready to walk away until Brick stopped me. "Ye know, I don't mind you calling me names. I actually get a bit turned on when you start getting all flustered and agitated, it's hot" he winked. I had to roll my eyes at that "but what you said to me last week in Maths saying I'm basically lower than scum, it wasn't cool Pinky." his face harden again as he folded his arms. He's right, I did get carried away. My facial expression softened a bit before I spoke "You're right. I was way out of line. I'm sorry for saying I'm better than you, that isn't true and I hope we can get passed it" he nodded as he took everything I was saying in.

"Well, thanks for the apology. If it helps I don't mean what I said either, sort of let the temper get the best of me, you know how crazy I am about you" he smirked but my face was blank. "Well if it helps you weren't entirely wrong" I said as I walked away. I felt a strong grasp around my wrist and pulling me back and I turned to see it was Brick. I struggled to get out "let me go!" I said as trying to get away from his grip but he used his other hand to grab my other wrist and lightly pushed me against the lockers.

"Stop causing a scene and tell me you mean when you said I wasn't wrong?" he asked

"You were right, okay!? I don't have any friends besides my sisters and Spencer and now they don't even like me, nobody likes me you were right. Happy now?" I said as I tried to avoid eye contact and tried to get away but he just grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back.

"Wait, Blossy I didn't mean that, don't take what I said to heart I was just pissed at you" he said sounding comforting. I pushed him away a bit harder than what I was trying "Look just drop it, Brick it doesn't matter" I said walking away again

"Wait, Bloss it matters to me if it's still bugging you" he said after me but at that point the bell rang and I picked up my speed to stop him from following me.

*1st period-biology*

"Oh my God, he's so hot! He even asked for my number I hope he asks me out on date" Nelly giggled while playing with her hair. How could Brick be attracted to these type of girls, yes she's pretty but she's so naive and stupid. Why am I even making a fuss over this, it's not like I care…

"Blossom, may I speak with you" asked Mr Cunningham. Mr Cunningham was a nice teacher he has time for everyone and tries to make Biology for fun than what it actually is but I cannot take in what he's saying half the time. I nodded and walked to the front of the class and took a seat beside his desk while the rest of the class were minding their own business or listening in to Nelly's story.

"What's up, Mr Cunningham?" I asked with a smile. He gave me back a weak smile and pulled out papers from under his desk.

"Blossom, you're one of the best students I have but there's a problem. Unfortunately you failed your third resit on the test so I have no choice but to hand this in and you won't get your student awards" I was taken back by everything he was saying trying to register it all in. "Mr Cunningham, please I'm begging you, there must be something you can do. Biology isn't my strong suit and I've tried tutors, after school studies even the Professor tried to help me."

"I'm sorry, Blossom there's nothing I can do-"

"Please"

He looked at me with sympathy and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay. I'll pass you but you cannot tell anyone, understood?"

I looked at him with glee in my eyes, I would hug him if it wasn't inappropriate "thank you so much, Mr Cunningham I owe you big time!" I cheered.

 _Brick's pov_

*2nd period- Biology*

"Dude, is it true you hooked up with Nelly Jackson?" Todd asked. Here we go again. I smirked and gave him a look to say 'What do you think?' Todd smiled and high fived me "yes bro, you the man" he said as I took my seat. Just as I sat down the school tannoy started "Good morning, students this is Principal Miss Keane. I'm proud to say that the Honour Student Awards go to Blossom Utonium. Congratulations!" some people in class rolled their eyes and the other scoffed as if it wasn't a surprise. Todd scoffed along with some of the classmate "God, what a nerd" something in my triggered as I leaned over and grabbed him by the shirt and brought him to my level forcing to look me in eye "Don't call her that. If I ever hear you saying stuff about her again I swear to God I will demolish you next time in football training" Todd looked scared at this point. Good it means he got the message as I let go and pushed him back. I couldn't notice that Mr Cunningham looked almost relieved after Miss Keane's announcement. Hmm…

After about 15 minutes of writing my pen ran out again. Damn these cheap ass pens! I walked to the front as Mr Cunningham made his way up from his desk. "Class I need to go to the school library to print off your homework for this week." he looked at me and smiled "How can I help you, Brick?" he asked as he got up and headed for the door "Have you got a spare pen? Mine's ran out"

"Of course. There's some spare under my desk. I'll be back in a bit" I nodded as I made my way to his desk and he walked out of class. I opened the drawer looking for a pen when I found one I was about to close it until something caught my eye 'Blossom Utonium, final resit; fail?' wait she couldn't of failed how could she have even gotten the award...i smirked as plot started to stir in my head. I took the papers and folded them in my pocket. Time to play the big boys game.


	6. Blackmail

**Chapter 6-Blackmail**

 _Blossoms pov_

*at lunch*

I got my lunch and aimlessly walking around the cafeteria until I see my sisters and Spencer sitting at a table. I need to sort things out with them. As I made my way towards them I see Buttercup rolling her eyes and whisper something to Bubbles and Spencer as they turn round to see me coming towards them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Depending if we're good enough" Buttercup said

"Buttercup! Don't be rude she's our sister. Of course you can, Bloss" said Bubbles as she gave Buttercup a look to say she is disappointed.

"Look, guys I really want to apologise for what happened on Friday. I shouldn't of said what I said. Everyone deserves a second chance." the girls give each other a look and there was a silence until Spencer spoke up "Well it's about time, I was starting to miss you" she cheered as she stood up to hug me. I smiled and put my tray down to hug her back and took a seat. "Glad you came around, Bloss" Buttercup smiled.

We laughed and chatted for 10 minutes and laughed about how stupid the whole fall out was.

"So how was the party anyway?" I asked

"Oh my gosh, Bloss it was amazing, you so should've came" said Spencer

"Well you guys know a party isn't my thing but invite me to a good old book club if you guys have a chance" I joked and the girls giggled.

"Yeah, I heard Brick hooked up with Nelly Jackson" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Ugh, what else is new? In fact, Brick wasn't the only person who got a hook-up at the party" Spencer said giggled

"Oh my gosh no way, Spencer! Who did you hook up with?" I asked excitedly

"Not me, it was Bubbles" Spencer said pointing at Bubbles. I looked at Bubbles as I raised my brow and her face redden while giving Spencer the stink eye.

"Oops, was that meant to be a secret?" Spencer asked knowing what she just did as Buttercup facepalmed herself.

"Bubbles, naughty girl! Who was it with?" I asked dying for the details

"No one special, really. You wouldn't know him" Bubbles said as she played about with her food with her fork. There was an awkward silence at the table.

"Come on guys, what's the big deal?" I asked confused of what was going on.

"Okay, Bloss if I tell you promise not to freak?" Bubbles asked a little timid

"Come on, how bad could it be?...it wasn't Mitch, was it?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

"God no! I have more class than that. Okay. It was Boomer." she said as she looked down at her food

"WHAT?!" I yelled grabbing everyone's attention in the cafeteria. I lowered my voice so it was only the girls who heard me "Boomer? Really, Bubbles what were you thinking?" I asked disappointed.

"Yeah, Blossom! I like him and he asked me out on date for later this week and I said yes"

"No." I said blankly "call him and tell him it's cancelled I'm putting an end to this shit"

"Here we go" said Buttercup as she threw her fork across the table

"What do you mean 'Here we go' Bubbles can't date Boomer, he's a Rowdyruff!"

Buttercup scoffed "What ever happened to second chances?"

"Buttercup what has actually gotten into you? This time two months ago you hated the Rowdyruff as much as I did. Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked. This is really not making any sense to me I thought Buttercup would freak the most especially after hearing this news, what the hell is going on?! Buttercup scoffed again and stood up "ye know what, Bloss I don't need to explain myself to you. Come on guys let's go." Bubbles stood up with Buttercup upset of how I reacted, clearly. Spencer stood up too as I looked at her with betrayal in my eyes "Blossom you can't just come up to us and be sorry for something that you're not even sorry for. Find me when you've thought things through" she said as she walked away.

 _Brick's Pov_

"Wow, that was intense" said Butch as my brothers and I listened in to the girls conversation with our super hearing. "What the hell is her problem? I've been nothing but nice to her and she talks to me as if she hasn't got anything against me in classes we have together." said Boomer clearly hurt of how Blossom is against of him and Bubbles dating. "Don't take it personal, Boom. She'll come round" I said taking a bite of my burger. "What makes you so sure?" asked Butch as he raised a brow

"Cause she's gonna go on a date with me" I said plainly. Butch and Boomer looked at each other and back at me looking shocked as ever.

"What the fuck? How can she hassle Bubbles on going on a date with a Rowdyruff when she's going on one herself! Fucking hypocrite" Boomer said as he shook his head.

"She doesn't know she's going on one yet" I said

Butch cocked an eyebrow unsure of what's going on "Wait, bro please explain cause we're very lost right now" I rolled my eyes at that point and shook my head, "Look guys, all you need to know is that I've got a plan up my sleeves and Boomer, don't worry about your date with Baby Blue. Trust me just leave Pinky to me" Boomer nodded feeling confident.

*after school at Blossom and Brick locker*

The hallway is swimming with people trying to get out of this hell hole of a school. Don't blame, them being born in a prison is better than school all together. As soon as the hallways quieted down there was not a soul to be seen and if my calculations are correct Pinky should be turning the corner in three...two...and right on time Blossom turned the corner to walk towards her locker. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she seen me leaning on her locker. "Brick, what are you doing? You're locker is over there" she pointed directly across towards mines. "Calm down, Pinky" I said as I moved out the way "I just wanted to say congratulations on the award. Must've been difficult to get" I said.

"Not really if you work hard and put your mind to it" Blossom said cockily.

"Really? I just thought it would be impossible since you failed biology" I smirked. Blossom tensed up as she turned around with her arms folded, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about." she said holding her poker face. "Oh...don't you?" I asked as I pulled out her test results. Her whole face went pale at this point. Man, I am loving this right now. She quickly jumped up to snatch it off me but I was too quick for her and put the paper back in my pocket. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked not entertained on what I just did.

"I love how you just cut to the chase, there's no messing around with you, is there Blossy" I said as I leaned in placing my hand on the edge of the locker door and trapped her back against the door as I used my hand to play with her hair.

"Hurry up, Brick!"

"Okay, this is how everything is gonna play out so far...you're gonna go your Baby Blue sister and tell her you're okay with her dating my brother. Second; you're going on a date with me...tonight"

"You can't just blackmail me! I won't allow it" my face went blank as I backed off

"Okay, you're right. I guess I'll just take a walk to Miss Keane's office and slip her your test results" I said as I walked away.

"Wait!" I turned round smirking knowing she has no other choice."Meet me at 7. There's a diner just outside of town under the bridge just before you head into Citysville"

"See you tonight at 7, Blossy" I winked and with that I left feeling good about myself


	7. Take a Risk & Compromise

**Chapter 7-Take a Risk & Compromise **

_Blossoms pov_

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room and screamed into my pillow. I cannot believe this is happening to me! How could he have gotten his hands on those papers? For anyone to use those test results against me it had to be him of all people. Ugh I hate my life so much right now. I can maybe work out a deal with him but one thing for sure I'm gonna play him at his own game. But how? I could dig up something on him or I could find a way to get the result papers back. Hmm, I need to be careful and smart about this but it's diffult trying to think with all these thoughts running around my head. As I laid down on my bed trying to think of a solution for all this mess I got a text sent to me

" _Don't forget to give Bubbles permission to date Boomer or our date at 7 - Brick x'_

How did he even manage to get my number? This boy is creeping me out big time. Okay I may as well hold up my end of the deal. I got up from my bed to head towards Bubbles' room and knocked the door. "Come in." I opened the door and peaked my head through "Hey, can we talk right now?" Bubbles looked up from her phone but didn't look impressed that it was me. "What do you want? If it's a lecture about Boomer then I'm not interested." I walked in and closed the door behind me "no, I promise you it's not a lecturer I just want to explain myself if I can"

"Go on then." She said as she put her phone down giving me her full attention.

"Okay. I understand that you're really pissed at me about what I said. I know you've liked Boomer for awhile and it's none of my business of who you date but Boomer use to be a criminal and some people don't change and I don't want you end up being hurt or him taking advantage of you. As your big sister I'm just concerned about the whole idea."

Bubbles face soften as she heard in what I had to say "Thanks for looking out for me, Bloss but I'm a big girl I can handle myself. Yeah maybe what you say is true and I end up getting hurt. But what if I don't? What if he really has changed and put his past behind him? I'm never gonna know unless I take a risk and I think that should be okay."

She's right. Why was I so worried? Bubbles grew to be a responsible and a smart young woman she can handle anything. And if anything does happen Boomer will have Buttercup and me to answer to. I took while before I spoke registering everything she said. "You're right Bubbles. You're never gonna know unless you take a risk. But if anything happens I want you to know that I'm here for you, not just about Boomer, about anything."

Bubbles smiled as she got up to hug me "I know, Bloss, thank you for understanding. I love you" I smiled back "I love you too, Bubbs" as we pulled away from each other she smiled in excitement "and congratulations on your Honour Student Award! You so deserve it you've worked so hard for it." And I felt guilty again, "Oh yeah thanks, no big deal ye know. Oh, which reminds me I'm going to meet someone to talk about my awkwrd to see options for college so i won't be here for dinner"

"Aw, that's amazing Bloss well done! I'll let Buttercup and Professor know."

"Do you think Buttercup is still mad at me?" I asked unsure

Bubbles gave an unsure look "uh, I don't know I'd maybe leave her for now and let me speak to her"

I nodded but there was something that was still bugging me. "Hey, Bubbs have you noticed anything odd about Butters lately?"

"What do you mean 'odd'?"

"I don't know it's just whenever the topic goes on about the Rowdyruff boys she gets defensive over them"

"Yeah I guess. Maybe she just sees them in a new light? She doesn't seem to have much of a problem with them as she had before"

"Yeah maybe. Anyway, I need to go and get ready for tonight we'll catch up later"

When I walked out of her room and sent a text to Brick to let him know I did my bit. Tonight is gonna be a disaster.

 _Bricks pov_

I was finishing off my homework when I got a text from Blossom.

 _"Done and don't be late._

This couldn't get any easier if I tried. Pity it has to be through blackmail. I got up to find Boomer who was playing his guitar in his room. "Yo, that's Blossom gotten back to me she says she's letting Baby Blue go on a date with you" Boomer looked shocked with a hint of excitment "let me get this straight, you got Blossom to be alright with it?" I shook my head "No baby brother I _convinced_ Pinky. Big difference" Boomer placed his guitar on his bed "How? Cause as far as I know she hates your guts more than any of us" he raised an brow. Jesus, Boomer you got your date enough with the questions. "Lets say she owes me" I said as I was about to leave.

"Wait" Boomer stopped me. Why can't this boy just be happy and drop the questions? "At lunch today you said you had a plan up your sleeve to get a date with Blossom, what was the plan?"

"Boomer I wish I could tell you but I can't, I promised to keep it a secret."

"So you're blackmailing her?" When did he get so smart all of a sudden?

"Why the sudden curiosity? It's my business so back off" I said getting pissed

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that I know you like her-"

"No I don't, I just want to see if she's as freaky as her attitude. I don't like her like that" I cut him off and folded my arms.

"...If you say so but all I'm saying if you do like her then you'e going all about it the wrong way. Blackmailing her is only gonna make her hate you even more unless you compromise with her" I listened to what he had to say and took it to consideration...hes got a point. I looked at the clock and seen it was nearly 7pm. "Thanks for the advice Booms but I gotta head now." As I went to my room to put my hat on backwards and grabbed my red baggy hoodie and headed for the front door until I heard Boomer shout from his room "Remeber to compromise!" I rolled my eyes and left the house.

*7pm at Danny's Diner*

I seen Blossom sitting at the booth daydreaming until she seen me and rolled her eyes. I smirked as I approahed her and winked "Sup, Pinky. Ready to get this date started?" I said as I took a seat across from her. "Whatever" she said as looked through the menu, "the sooner this stupid dates over the sooner I get the papers back and you to leave me alone." I scoffed at what she had to say "No, Blossy. I see why you thought that but that's not how it ends" I smiled.

Blossom looked up from her menu clearly pissed "What the hell, Brick? We had a deal; I let Bubbles date Boomer and come on this stupid date and you give me back the papers?"

"I never said I was gonna hand it back to you"

"What more do you want from me? I'm taking a risk and trying to compromise with you the least you can do is meet me halfway!" She was fuming but I couldn' help but think of what Boomer said. Truth is I do like Blossom in that way but I just haven't entirely accepted the fact that I do because I've never felt this way about any other girl except for one. _Berserk._ Things didn't end well between us and I promised myself I'd never again fall for a Powerpunk let alone a Powerpuff but Blossom's different.

"Be my girlfriend." I said blankly

"What?" She looked shocked "is this some sort of joke?" She asked her eyes turning from rosey pink to a deeper shade, God she's hot when she does that.

"Nope just plain and clear. We do stuff like hold hands in school, sitting at my table at lunch, go on regular dates, cuddle. You get the adjust of it but we don't need to kiss on the mouth or do anything beyond that I don't wanna force you into something you don't want to do."

"You already are forcing me into something I don't want to do! This isn't fair" she sighed

"Blossom I wasn't lying when I said I'm crazy about you. This is the only way I can convince you that I'm actually a decent guy. Give me one month, after that you can make up your mind about me and I promise I will give you back the test results and if you don't want anything to do with me anymore I'll still keep my mouth shut. So what do you say?"

She took a moment to process everything I had to say. "Just a month?" She asked. I nodded and there was another 10 seconds of silence before she spoke up again "What if I don't do what you say or want me to do?" She asked

"It depends on the reasons if it's reasonable enough but just remember I have the upper hand in all this. But if you go out of line then I'll be letting the whole school know you'e a fraud" I said. She needs to know I'm in charge by holding all the cards.

"Fine. And you won't be making me do things I don't want to do though?" She asked unsure to what she agreed to

"If in valid reason but don't worry I'll be gentle" I smirked and winked.

She looked disgusted until the waitress came over and took our order. We eat and went over a few rules in our deal and she looked like she wanted to kill me, it was great. When the date was sadly over we made our way out "Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked "I think I can manage" she said as she was ready to turn away "I'll meet you tomorrow by the lockers, Pink Stuff" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and smirked to see that she started blushing as I flew away home.


	8. Loose Lips

**Chapter 8-Loose Lips**

 _Blossoms pov_

I hear my alarm go off as I roll over to switch if off. I lay in bed for a few more seconds before I remember why I'm dreading to go into school today. Ugh, I just want to roll back over and go back to sleep and forget about my problems. This is what Buttercup must feel every morning. I lay in bed for another 10 minutes reflecting my choices wondering if asking Mr Cunningham to pass me was the right choice. Why couldn't he just said no? All because I got greedy and wanted extra credit for college when I could still get into a good school without my student award. I get out of bed and scraped my long auburn hair in a high messy bun and wore a pair of black leggins along with black Uggs with a plain pink shirt and a baggy grey hoodie. As I walked down stairs I already seen Bubbles and Buttercup eating their breakfast. "Morning, Bloss. You alright? You look tired." Said Buttercup I glanced at her not sure if she's talking to me just to be civil or if she really wanted to talk to me again. I look at Bubbles and she winks at me, clearly she must of talked to Buttercup for me. "Uh, yeah I had troubles sleeping last night." It wasn't really a lie, it's hard sleeping knowing that your nightmare is real the next day. "Where's the Professor?" I asked before I sat down.

"He's working away downstairs in the lab." Bubbles said before sipping her coffee

"Blossom, I want to apologise of the way I've been talking to you. Bubbles told me everything-" before Buttercup could finish her sentence I cut in

"Look, Butters it's alright. Really" I say staring into space

"Bloss, you sure you'e okay? You'e really out of it today" I heard Buttercup say with concern I her voice.

"Actually no." I say turning round "there's something I need to tell you guys" I said. Buttercup and Bubbles put on their brave faces and gave me their full attention. What am I doing? "You know the Honour Student Award that I won? I didn't actually win it. I failed Boiology and Mr Cunningham gave me a pass after third time failing just so I could get the award." My sisters nodded taking everything in.

"Wow...that's new. So, are you just feeling guilty?" Buttercup asked

"No. The final paper I failed with fell on the wrong hands" I said getting angry at the thought of Brick

"Blossom, I don't understand what you'e saying" Bubbles said still sounding concerned

"Brick found the papers I failed with and is blackmailing me. If I don't be his girlfriend for a month then he's gonna tell everyone that I failed and worse, tell Miss Keane. At this point I don't care but I can't risk Mr Cunningham losing his job because I got greedy and wanted extra credits for college."

Bubbles looked shocked at what I told her and Buttercup just looked as if she was ready to kill somene. "That fucking sick twisted son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, seriously it's okay. It's only a month I agreed for and he'll hand the papers back to me. Until then I need to ride it out. Also why I wanted to tell you guys because he wants to do stuff like hold hands and hug in front of people and sit together at lunch" I said feeling sick.

"If he makes you do something-" Bubbles started

"We talked about that, he says he's not gonna force me into anything I don't want...unless it's minor stuff, I don' know what to do guys. I need you guys to know that it's okay. Also if it's okay if you guys can sit at our table for lunch, he didn't say anything about me inviting people." I said

"Of course, Bloss. Anything you need we're here for you" Bubbles said supporting me. Buttercup on the other hand still looked pissed. Nobody messes with her family.

*in school*

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you to your locker?" Buttercup asked. I took a deep breath before putting a brave face on and gave them a weak smile "No, it's alright I think I'll manage. I'll see you guys at lunch" I said waving before heading towards my locker. I slowly peaked my head round the corner to see people getting stuff from their lockers or standing and talking but no sign of Brick. I gave out a sigh of relief before heading over and unlocking my locker. Maybe he's late, or even better; knowing where he went wrong and decided not to come in at all. Yeah, that's it. Ha! I was getting worried over nothing, phew. Just as my mind started to wander I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and kisses up my neck. I froze in pure shock as the colour drained from my face "Sup beautiful?" I heard him say in a husky voice. I could smell the aftershave from his hoodie and fresh mint toothpaste from his breath which I find very attractive on guys but not this animal.

"I don't like you kissing me there" I said back too quickly. He backed his head away slightly but still held his arms around my waist. "So you excited about day 1?" He asked "I am if you are" i said back not really caring about my tone. I felt him letting go of me and the scent of his aftershave going with him. "Turn round" he said in a firm voice. I froze slightly knowing I pissed him off a bit. I turned round to see him inches away from me with his arms folded and the look of annoyance in his eyes "Seriously, Blossom drop the attitude, that shit ain't hot. The least you can do is try, ye know" He must have been serious because he hardly ever calls me by my first name, it's usually Blossy or Pinky he sticks with. I mentally took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry, still getting use to being your 'girlfriend'" I said in a jokey tone. "Wanna walk me to class? I have Drama first" I should be good at that since the next month is gonna be fucking drama. He cocked his brow and gave a smirk of appoval "Much better. And sure" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to my first class. As we walked everybody's eyes were on us. I felt so out of my comfort zone "Get use to it, we're gonna be the hot topic for the next few days since you're now dating the quarterback star of Townsville Tigers." Brick said noticing my discomfort from my shoulders. "All the girls are giving me the stink eye" I whispered back. I looked up to see him smirk "They want what you have. That's nothing though you may get abuse in class but if you do tell me about it, I know a few girls I'm friends with that wouldn't mind kicking the shit out of a skank or two" my ears were burning up as I heard little comments like "oh my gosh, is that Blossom and Brick? They'e so cute together" ew gross. I wouldn't mind kicking the shit out of whoever said that. "Are they a couple now?" "No way! Look who's dating" this is all too much for me. I didn't mind getting attention from civilians or news press when I was younger but this is a different atmosphere all together. Brick must of felt my discomfort again because he looked down "Are you alright?" He asked I nodded. I just wanted this to be over.

Finally, we got to my class and I was about to walk in before Brick grabbed my hand "Where's my goodbye?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes before answering "I'l see you at lunch...babe." Brick couldn't contain his smile, he was really loving this "you're becoming a pro at this. Alright, gotta head, see you later" he said before kissing my forehead and walking past "What did we say about kissing?!" I asked angrily "I just said no kissing on the mouth if you didn't want to" he smirked before winking and turned his body and disappeared into the crowd of students.

When I walked into class all the attention was on me. My face redden slightly but I kept my head held high and took a seat. "Here's the boyfriend stealer" I heard someone said. I turned round to see it was Nelly Jackson. I rolled my eyes and said "Brick clearly wasn't interested if he asked me out" I said, "Excuse me?" Nelly said tilting her head slightly "You heard, I take it you never got that call or text you were bragging about in Bio class, huh? While you were waiting for a call he was on the phone to me all night" I said with a hint of sass. Oh my God, why am I bragging about Brick? If it was any other time I'd beg Nelly to have him. Nelly was shocked by my comeback and stormed to the other side of class to sit with Princess and her possy fuming of what I said.

*4th Period-Spanish*

I couldn't be happier to meet up with my sisters especially just before lunch. This day as been hell with the questions if I'm really dating Brick. The snide comments from the sluts and intimate questions from the girls who wanted to date him which was every other girl I was talking to. I walked in class to see Buttercup and Bubbles at our usual seats. I rolled my eyes at them as a sign that I had a day from hell. As I approched them Bubbles was the first to speak, "Bad day?" I nodded "just to let you know we updated Spencer in Chem class and she' gonna join us for lunch" I nodded again too tired for words "I seen Brick today in English and it was so tempting not to strangle the bastard" Butters rolled her eyes

"What did he say?" I asked

"Nothing. He knew better not to say anything cause I was there but I did catch a glimpse of his smug face and nearly lost it" Butters continued. Just on time Boomer and Butch walked into class, Butch clearly couldn't help but give me a toothy smirk showing is white pearls and Boomer actually looked generally sorry for me. They walked past us taking their usual seats at the back of the class. After they took their seats we took ours and didn't say a word because we knew they'd use their super hearing and report back to Brick. On the bright side one day down another 29 to go...

 _Bricks pov_

*at lunch*

I sat at my usual table for lunch waiting for my brothers and Blossom. Today's been a good day I'm actually telling people about my girlfriend without faking being happy about it unlike Bloss, I haven't felt this good in a long time. I seen my football buddies approching me I stopped them and said "Sorry guys, these seats are saved" they said they understood and that me and Blossom should have our space and joined the cheerleading squad. I seen my brother approching me and took a seat, before I could even greet them Butch cut in "the Powerpuffs know you're blackmailing Blossom"

"What did you hear?" I asked

"Nothing but in Spanish class there was this vibe, ye know?" Said Butch trying his best to describe what he means

"Boomer, is this true?" I asked my youngest brother

"See for yourself" Boomer said pointing towards the Puffs and Butch's ex whose name I keep forgetting, coming towards us with their lunch and all four of them took a seat at our table.

"Well, well Pinky. Surprised to see you got a set of loose lips on you. The last thing I would've expected, especially that you wanna keep the whole award fraud thing low key" I said as I raised an eyebrow

"We're here to tell you to stay in your lane, asshole. And it's only fair she tells her sisters and me if you tell your brothers which is none of their business" said the green eyed chick who wasn't a Powerpuff. I cocked my brow once again with the look of amusment on my face and I looked at Butch as if to say 'what the fuck did you see in this chick?'

"Listen here, Danielle-" I started

"My name's Spencer" she cut in with a sassy tone

"...Okay...Spencer. This is between the Puffs and Ruffs. If not then it's between Pinky and me. So why are you butting in?" I stated more than asking the question

"To put you in your place" Spencer said leaning in with rage in her eyes

"Sugar, remember that Brick's holding all the cards, so sit your sweet as down" said Butch. With that Spencer looked at Blossom and she nodded to her as a sign to sit down. As Spencer lowered down to her seat I started speaking again

"Blossy, why invite them here"

"You said I could have lunch with you but you didn't say I couldn't invite anyone" she said looking me in the eye. I nodded trying to be fair about the whole situation "Alright but if these bitches go out of line once-"

"They won't Brick, I promise " said Blossom with pled in her eyes. I can't say no to those rosey pinks. "Alright" for the rest of lunch we sat I awkwrd silence until Boomer spoke up "So, what's everyone's plan for after school?..." everyone looked up and Bubbles was the first to speak "I was gonna do some painting when I get home" Boomer nodded impressed that she's artistic

"I was gonna study after school" said Blossom joining in

"I was gonna invite you to the movies with the guys and me. They're all taking their girlfriends so I thought why shouldn't I. Unless you have a problem with that" I said making eye contact with her

She took awhile before she spoke looking right through me "no. It should be alright. I'l meet you by the lockers"

Not gonna lie, I feel slightly shit for forcing Blossom to be with me but if she actually tries she might have fun. She's putting me under stress as well while I'm busting ass to make her happy. There's still time. 29 days exact. By the end of the month she's gonna be flying to my arms willingly if I play my cards right.


	9. Window of Oppertunity

**Chapter 8-Window of Oppertunity**

 _Bricks pov_

Its been two days since Blossy and I have been playing boyfriend/gilfriend role and I've actually enjoyed being with her at every chance I get but the only problem is Blossom knows there's a limited time she has to put up with me for and lately she's been putting on an act just to keep me happy. It's only when she gets sarcastic which really pisses me off which ends up upsetting me but if I let that side of me show she'll end up using it to her advantage.

"Are you still with us, Mr Jojo?" I looked up to see it was Mr Cunningham looking over his glasses at me.

"Yeah, totally" I smiled back "please carry on"

Mr Cunningham nodded and carried on with his Bio lecture, I should give the man credit, he does try to teach us but he's just so goddamn boring. But then again if it wasn't for this beautiful bastard me and Pinky wouldn't of even happened but I highly doubt he's on Blossy's list of people she likes anymore. The bell finally rang for final period and most importantly an end to Mr Cunningham's awful speech. My last class now is History but I'm so goddamn drained for another hour of school but on the bright side I've got Pinky in my class next.

When I walked into class I seen Blossom sitting in her seat and I smirked and winked at her as I took my usual seat behind her, her facial expression was just a weak smile but with a hint of concern probably of how drained I looked. A couple of seconds later our school Principal, Miss Keane walked in, "Good afternoon, class. Mr Dunn is unwell today unfortunately so this class will count as a study period. I shall be supervising, feel free to study with a partner but no groups." With that she took a seat on Mr Dunn's chair. On queue, Blossom turned around with her notebook, "May as well partner up with my _boyfriend_ " she said putting emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'

"Look, Bloss I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm right now." I said as I leaned my head on the desk.

"Yeah I can see that, what's up with you? You look shattered"

"I couldn't sleep at all last night cause of these stupid summer nights, I had to sleep with the window opened all night and morning while I was getting ready today"

"You a bed sweater?"

"Not usually, it's cause of my fire breath-"

"Wait you have fire breath? Since when?" She cut me off looking utterly shocked and confused.

I had to smirk at that fact she didn't know that "Come on Blossy, think about it. I'm your counterpart, if you're speical ability is ice breath then obviously mines would be fire. It did take a while for me to consume the power but it eventually came"

"Well it's news to me, I've never seen you using your fire breath before" she said seeming interested in the topic.

"Don't really need it, except for lighting my joints if I can't find a lighter" I winked and she rolled her eyes at that comment, "Don't you get freezing in winter nights?" I asked

"Not really, I have this thing in my house called central heating." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile, that's the first genuine laugh I heard from her. "What are you smiling at?" Blossom asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing, I just like the way you laugh." She started blushing when I said that, "is that you getting all shy on me?" I asked deepening her blush. She gave out a shy smile without saying anything "Listen, Bloss just give me a real chance. Why are you always assuming the worse in me?" I asked getting serious, cause truly yes, I have feelings for Blossom, I've accepted the fact that I have feelings for someone I was born to destroy, she knows I like her I've told her like a hundred times now and it's so obvious. I don't need to blackmail her into dating me if she actually gives me a chance.

Blossom's face cooled down and she seen from the expression on my face was real. "Listen, Brick I'm a superhero and you use to be a criminal-"

"Yeah _use_ to"

"...I'm sorry, Brick I just can't trust you" ouch.

"But do you like me?" I asked getting real

"You're annoying and a cocky know it all but you've been bearable and not as bad as I expected you to be these last couple days. If that helps answer your question" she smiled.

I smiled back, "Well, don't expect to be out of my deal with you anytime soon cause I'm using the 28 days to make you fall madly in love with me" I said as I leaned my chin on my hand as my elbow rested on the table.

"Oh really?" She asked cocking a brow "we'll see about that."

The next hour flew in so fast from the flirty lines to back and forward banter the final bell rang. When we walked out of class as I put my arm around Blossom and we took our time walking to our locker while talking about our speical power as the hallways cleared.

"Once when we were younger Buttercup was so pissed off at the fact she didn't have a special power she stuck her tongue out and curled it but Bubbles and I struggled so much at it." Blossom laughed at the memory she was sharing. "But she's still the only one without a unique superpower"

"Yeah same with Butch actually, Boomer can talk to animals" I said

"So can Bubbles! And she also knew how to speak Spanish flutenly if that counts" she added

"Then why is she taking Spanish? She's basically cheating" I laughed. When we got to our locker she leaned on the locker next to mine, "So what are we doing today after school?" She asked.

"I actually have football training today, so if you want to take a day off or whatever. Or you could watch me train, see how your man takes action on the field" I smirked

Blossom had to roll her eyes in humour, "I've actually got to go home and study" she said "anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" I said. As she was ready to walk away I pulled her back by the hand "excuse me, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked pulling her closer.

"What?" She looked confused

"A kiss on the cheek?" I asked as I smirked "just today, please?" She took a moment to think it through before nodding. As she tip toed up to my cheek I took a chance and leaned my head down and I locked my lips with hers. The crazy thing is, she didn't back away or anything! She is actually kissing me back! As I pulled her closer we could hear people at the corner nearby and she pulled away, slightly embarrassed. From the corner I seen Mitch and Todd appear but they didn't see anything, "yo, Brick! Coming to practice?" I looked down at Blossom, "You can go, we can talk about this later" she nodded. I smiled back still speechless of what happened but was so fucking happy!

 _Blossoms pov_

What just happened? Oh my God I actually kissed him back...willingly. Nevermind that, I have work to do. I double checked to see the hallways are empty and entered Brick's comination on his locker 4088 and jackpot! I looked while he was explaining he had football. I looked through his locker carefully placing everything back to where it was and still no sign of my test papers! Ugh, time for plan B. I walked out of school and zoomed to the sky leaving a pink streak behind me and flew to Mojo Jojo's volcano, Mojo's still in Canada for another week and Brick and his brothers will be in football training. I looked through each window until I found a red bedroom which clearly would be Brick's. I took a deep breath hoping his window wasn't locked. As I slowly lifted his window it opened up; JACKPOT! Thank you summer nights! I flew in and closed the window behind me. Okay these papers gotta be round here somewhere. His room is actually more tidy than I was expecting, a few clothes lying here and there but still tidy. I started looking through is closet, chest of drawers, bookshelf and even behind his flatsceen and the cushions on his two seater couch. No luck. I sat on the bed giving up all hope when it came to me, under the bed!

When I looked under I found a few useless stuff, football, old Rowdyruff newspaper and I felt a box. I pulled it out to see it was a shoe box with my failed test results on top! Finally, luck is on my side! As I carefully put his useless stuff back under his bed I was curious to know what was in the box. I opened it to find pictures of Brick and...Berserk Plutonium? How does Brick even know her? Judging by these pictures they use to date. I was going through the pictures until I seen a photo of them kissing. I couldn't help but feel jealousy stirring inside me. As I looked deep in the box I found love poem getting sent back and forward but I couldn't help but to look back at the picture of Brick and Berserk kissing.

"What are you doing in my room?" I jumped up, dropping everything in the box on the floor to turn round to see Brick closing the door behind him and standing with his arms folded. He looked pissed!

"I thought you were in football training?"

"Training got cancelled, now answer the question!"

...wait who cares what he thinks? I got my papers back, his threats won't mean shit to me.

"For this" I said showing him my papers he's been blackmailing me with.

Brick opened up his backpack pulling out the exact same papers, "You didn't think I'd be a step ahead and make copies, did you?" He said with a hint of evil in his eyes. I gulped knowing I just fucked up. "What the hell is this?! Why are you in my room going through my shit like...what's that?" He asked pointing at the floor with letters and pictures of him and Berserk. I was speechless, what do I say? I looked back at Brick to see he was fuming. "Get out." He said. I quickly walked past him to get to the door until he grabbed one of my wrist and looked me straight in the eye "This is your first warning. There won't be a second." He said as he let go.

I flew out of there as fast I could aimlessly flying far away with my heartbeating hard. I'm so fucked.


	10. Fear

**Chapter 10-Fear**

 _Blossoms pov_

Once again I had trouble sleeping last night due to what was gonna happen today. All these thoughts are running through my mind of how Brick's gonna explose me. He might tell Miss Keane or worse; announces it to the whole student body during lunch...or even find a way to get access to the school tannoy for everyone to hear! I need to figure out a way to compromise with him before he does anything drastic.

As I turned the corner to get to my locker I seen Brick standing at his gathering his stuff for first period, this is my chance. I'm starting to feel nervous now, what do I even say? Before I approached him I noticed he looks like he didn't get a good night sleep either, could've been from yesterday or the summer nights due to his fire breath. I slowly approached him chewing my lips out of nervousness. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked grabbing his attention. He turned round to see me and scoffed out of annoyance. Well this isn't going as well as I hoped.

"Look, Brick I get that you're mad but you need to understand if anyone finds about those papers it could jeopardise my entire future, no college would want me and-"

"Will you forget about the stupid fucking papers already? You're missing the bigger picture." He said stubbornly as he harshly closed his locker door.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at me as if he was about to kill me, "Are you fucking kidding me? Blossom, I'm more upset than angry, you have no idea how much yesterday meant to me. We were finally getting along like I wanted and we actually had our first kiss on this very spot! Everything about yesterday was a massive lie. You just used me like a toy."

I never thought of it like that before, I know he likes me but he just needs to get through his skull that it's never gonna happen, "Brick, you use girls all the fucking time! Just this time last week you were locking lips with Nelly Jackson" I pointed out

"I only used Nelly to blow off some steam, it was you who I wanted to be with at that party, you're the reason why I threw the party in the first place so I can finally make my move on you!" I was taken back when he said that. He threw a party just so he could be with me? "But that doesn't matter now, does it?" He said as he walked past me.

"Brick wait! I didn't mean to-"

"Blossom, just do me a favour and stay out my way today. I need some space" He said as he carried on walking. I could see the hurt in his eyes which really triggered me because I did that. Even though it isn't a valid excuse but if he maybe opened up to me in the first place none of this would've happened the way it did. But then again would I have listened?

* 1st period - Maths*

I walked in class with just a second to spare before the bell rang and seen Brick daydreaming at his seat. I sighed as I took my seat trying to ignore the feeling that I was being watched. Maths was dragging in, every now and then I'd give a quick glance at Brick who didn't look entertained and slightly confused of what the teacher was saying. He looks sort of cute how he frowns when he doesn't understand something-wait, what the fuck am I saying? Did I just think Brick as cute? No...wait, would I find Brick attractive?...

Questioning my self I turned back round to steal another quick glance. Well, he has a nice body without a doubt and he pulls the bad boy look so effortlessly with his black jeans, white shirt and his baggy red hoodie. Even though his hoodie is baggy you can still see how big and broad his shoulders are and how bulk his chest is. His hair is nowhere near as long as it was when we were kids, he's cut everything off just below his neck and ties the remainings in a low ponytail and tops off the look with his signature red snapback put on backwards. And those eyes, nice tender ruby eyes-WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO ME? WHY AM I THINKING THIS TO MYSELF? He must've felt me staring at him because he looked at my direction and raised a brow. I quickly looked away as my face reddened. Oh my Lord, I find Brick attractive. I am attracted to Brick Jojo. This can't be good.

 _Bricks pov_

Its been a long ass day and to make my day I've got football training now since it was cancelled yesterday. Good, I can blow off some stream. I've ignored Blossom all day today but for some reason I feel like she's been watching me all day. Today in maths, history, social studies even at lunch, everytime I tried to have a quick look at her she'd be staring at me. Is it just me? Is it all in my head? I really wish I could talk to her but I still can't believe she played me like that yesterday, just as I thought we were getting somewhere. I'm still not gonna give up on her but right now I really need my space to blow off some steam.

As I got changed with my brother we started with out warm up besides Boomer who was staring at Bubbles, the captain of the cheerleading squad across the field. I rolled my eyes, it's been a week since they got together and they still haven't went on a date! Grow a pair, Booms! When I took another glance across the field I seen Blossom sitting on the bleacher. She waves at me and I waved back in confusion, what the hell is going on? I didn't have time to talk since coach was watching me. As we carried on with training I would have a quick look to see if Blossom was still there, she would either read her book or watch me train. An hour and a half later training was finished I want back to the changing rooms to shower and change again.

"So what's happening with you and Pinky? Did you finally score?" Butch asked as he put his shirt back on

"Long story to be honest, I don't really want to talk about it. But something weird happened today" I said. I need to talk to someone about this weird stage that's been going on with Blossom.

"Like what?" Butch asked getting curious of the topic

"Cut the long story short, yesterday she did something that really pissed me off so I told her to back off and give me my space. I don't know, bro I just feel like she's been watching my every move since this morning and I don't know what it is...maybe I'm imagining it" I said unsure what to think.

"Maybe she's scared that you'll expose her to everyone?" Butch pitched

"She knows if I wanted to do that I would've done it already. She was outside watching us train, why is she waiting on me? I thought she'd be over the moon to get some space" I said getting myself more confused.

"Bro, quit being a bitch and talk to her. You're the man who's holding all the cards, you're the one calling the shots and there's nothing she can do about that unless she wants the whole school to know she's a fraud" Butch finished while swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Anyway, I gotta head." I nodded and thought about what he said.

*Back on the field*

I walked towards the bleachers as Blossom was reading her book. She probably sensed my presence because she looked up and quickly closed the book stuffing it in her bag. "Hey" she said as she played about with her thumb.

"What is this, Bloss? You've been following me and staring at me like a lost puppy all day" I said getting straight to the point as I folded my arms.

Blossom cleared her throat before she spoke, "I want to apologise for my behaviour, I'm sorry that I hurt you yesterday. Hurting you really wasn't my intention. But I think me hurting you is just partly the reason why you're mad."

"Partly?" I asked raising a brow

"Brick, what are those pictures and letters with you and Berserk?" She asked. No. Fuck no, we're not getting on that topic.

"Just leave it, Blossom" I said as I started to walk away before she saw a side of me she's never seen before.

"Brick wait! I think it's healthy if you just talk about it instead of walking away." She said as she followed right behind me, "How did you two even know each other? How long were you dating for-" before she asked another question I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and harshly lifted her chin forcing her to make eye contact, "Listen here Bloss, you're walking on thin fucking ice with me right now. Now do us both a favour and drop it or else I'll do more damage than exposing your stupid test results" I spat. I shoved her away and took a last glance at her to see an unknown expression on her face. It was fear. I took off to the sky leaving a red streak behind me and leaving Blossom in fear rethinking about her actions.


	11. Feelings That Never Felt So Real

**A/N:** Before I start this chapter I would like to say thank you so much to everyone for the kind and honest reviews it really means a lot to me knowing you guys are enjoying the story and thank you for following and favoriting my story :) if anybody wants to pitch a storyline to me please don't hesitate to private message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again!

 **Chapter 11-Feelings That Never Felt So Real**

 _Blossoms pov_

Saturday. Best day of the week if you ask me, no school and most importantly no Brick. I can't believe I was starting to have feelings for him, ugh what a dick. All I did was ask a few questions, it isn't healthy for him to keep his feelings boxed up, maybe if he talked about it he wouldn't be so messed up, okay fair enough if he truly has feelings for me but is blackmailing really a way to prove it? Whatever, there's only a limited time to this deal calls it and the clocks ticking. Just a few more weeks and that's it over. I got up from bed to reach for my phone to see the time is only 10.30am. What am I gonna do today?...

I walked down stairs still in my pink PJs and slippers to see Bubbles already up. She smiled at me when she looked up reading a magazine on the couch, "Morning, Bloss! Sleep okay?"

"Yeah I had an alright sleep" I said still rubbing my eyes "you?"

"Yeah, what's your plans for today?" She asked as her eyes travelled back to her magazine.

"Nothing, that's why I came down to see if you or Buttercup wanted to do something today?"

Bubbles looked up from her magazine again, "Aw, I'm sorry Bloss I'm gonna meet Samantha soon. We got an appointment booked to get our nails done in that cute salon in town"

I nodded understanding, "No worries, Bubs I'm sure Butters free" just on queue Buttercup came downstairs...she looked different? She put on a little bit of makeup, not too much just a natural look...but she doesn't wear makeup? She curled her which reaches down to her mid back and she smells nice...wait is that my Daisy by Marc Jacob she's wearing? When I looked at Bubbles seeking for an answer but she looked just as confused as I did. "Morning?" I said to Buttercup uncertain of what's going on.

"Sup, sis?" She smiled

"Eh nothing...is that my Daisy perfume you got on?" I asked

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind" she said unsure of how I would react "...what's with the staring?"

"Nothing! You look nice, is this for anyone special?" Bubbles asked as she put down her magazine giving Buttercup her full attention. Buttercup blushed slightly not being sure where to look.

"Uh, yeah actually a guy in my gym...don't ask for details, gotta head" and with that she zoomed out the door leaving a lime green streak behind her. I looked at Bubbles in total shock "What the hell was that!?" I demanded more than asked. Bubbles smirked opening up the magazine again, "Buttercup's in love, that's what's going on" she giggled. Just as Bubbles spoke I got a text through my phone from Spencer,

Hey bestie, wanna head to the mall for a milkshake? Need to have a little catch up xoxo

Thank God I've got something to do now. I headed up to my room to get dressed in black pair of jeans and a pink blouse with pink converse. I didn't bother with makeup I just applied small amount of black eyeliner and mascara to make my pink eyes pop and left my hair down. And with that I flew out the door leaving a pink streak behind me.

*At Townsville mall*

I met Spencer, we hugged and had a chat on the way while we got our milkshakes. We talked about school, clothes as we passed shops and joked about people in our school we didn't like. As we got our milkshakes we walked around the mall as we talked. "So, how's things with Brick?" She asked as she sipped out of her straw. My face was still. Very still. "Uh, you know same old same old" I said blankly.

"Same old same old? Did something happen?" She asked getting curious

"Yeah but...I don't know what to think of it really..."

"Bloss, just tell me. I'm your best friend" she pleaded "I don't tell anyone, including Bubbles and Buttercup"

"Okay, as long as you don't tell cause I don't know entirely what's going on. So on Thursday Brick was meant to have football training so it was the perfect chance for me to sneak in his room to try and get my papers back"

"And did you?" Spencer asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah but then I found something else..."

"If it's embarrassing use it to blackmail him with!" Spencer pitched before I could finish the story

"It wasn't that, it was pictures of him and Berserk and love letters. Football training ended up being cancelled and he went home and caught me red handed in his room snooping about. Son of a bitch printed copies of my test results" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Goddamn! Was he mad?"

"Yeah but for the wrong reason. He wasn't as pissed when he caught me in his room, he was more pissed that I found the pictures and love letters and told me to get out! When I tried to talk to him about it yesterday he basically shoved me away and...threatened me" I wasn't sure how to finish off the sentence but that's basically what he did.

"What the hell? Have you spoken to him since?" Spencer asked looking concerned

"No, he told me to leave him alone and to give him his space" I said while looking at the floor that I was walking on. "Bloss, I don't mind to sound funny but isn't that what you sort of wanted?" I didn't answer the question because when I looked up I seen Brick! "Quick, hide!" I said to Spencer while shoving her and myself behind a shop sign as we looked to see Brick sitting at the food court with Boomer and his football friends and a few girls I recognised that are friends with Bubbles. But the only thing that caught my eyes was Brick talking to Nelly Jackson! Blow off some steam my ass!

"Oh my gosh, there's Brick with Nelly! Can you use your super hearing to hear what they're saying?"

I tried using my super hearing but there was too many people gathered around the table and everyone was having different conversations, it was hard to tell which conversation was which. "I can't make it out, there's too many people talking in that area but it's giving me a sore head" I said tuning out. "Wanna just bail? We can go back to yours and have a girly day with snacks and a few movies?" Spencer pitched looking at me. "Yeah sounds great" I said but my eyes were still glued to Brick and Nelly. They were sitting fairly close and Nelly kept touching his arm but Brick wasn't pushing away or nothing! He didn't even give her a disgusted look he gives most girls when he's done having his fun with them. This was really fucking bugging me, I wish I could tell Spencer everything, about how I really felt about him and about the kiss we shared but I can't, it's too risky I don't even know if we're still 'dating' but at the same time I almost feel slightly...scared of Brick after his threat yesterday. With him being a guy he could easily take me down in a fight with his strength but power wise is a tough say since our powers are equally the same strength. I don't think I've ever felt feelings that felt so real like this.

Spencer and I went back to mine and spent the whole day watching movies and eating junk food. All day all I could think about was his threat yesterday and think about how much damage he could actually cause physically. Also, in the back of my head the same scene of him and Nelly was playing in my head of them at the mall. Then I thought about his party and if kissing was all they really did.

 _Bricks pov_

If this slut touches me one more time I will lose my shit. Nelly's been annoying me all freaking day, I only wanted to spend the weekend with my brothers and friends but the jocks decided to invite the cheerleaders, even though Nelly wasn't part of the cheerleaders she was still titled as a 'popular' chick, I didn't know who the fuck she was two weeks ago but we've always had seen each other around school or through a friend of a friend but now that we've talked and shared a hot and heavy night with another she won't leave me the fuck alone! I told her I'm only interested in Blossom but she clearly doesn't care but she's a slut, sluts usually don't care if you have a girlfriend or not.

Even though I wanted to spend the weekend forgetting about Blossom she's all that I can think about. I shouldn't of shoved her away like I did but she just kept pushing it by sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. I feel like complete shit, I didn't mean to scare or threaten her yesterday but talking about Berserk is a touchy subject for me that I'm not entirely over. But I'm not over Blossom either she's so much better than Berserk. Unlike Berserk, Blossom's kind, caring, polite and everything nice. Cause I've been thinking about her all day I feel like I'm seeing her everywhere, sense her or smell her...wait...I can actually smell her. As I inhaled her scent confused Butch appeared taking a seat next to me on the couch. We left the mall about an hour ago and went to Todd's house for a party, his parents are out of town so it's just the jocks, cheerleaders and popular people for a small get together...so a party.

"Sup, Bro? Sorry I'm late, the date went on longer than I expected" said Butch as he opened up a can of beer.

"Who did you even go on a date with?" I asked as I raised a brow

"No one special, you wouldn't know her" Butch tried to brush off, avoiding naming names. For a couple months now he's been acting odd whenever his dating life comes into topic, he hasn't dated anyone publicly since he tried to make Buttercup jealous and failed but at the same time he's never to be seen lately. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to connect the dots because Butch is never not public about anything.

"What?" Butch asked in discomfort

"Nothing, it's just whoever you went on a date with wear the same perfume as Blossom. I've been thinking about her all day I just can't get over what happened yesterday" I said rubbing my eyes getting tired of her being on my mind 24/7.

Butch scoffed as he took a sip of his beer, "Brick, don't you think thing this little game went a bit too far?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer his question but I knew I needed to take action and work something out because this is driving me crazy I'm getting tired of these games, whenever I'm with Blossom I feel this feeling that I've never felt even when I was with Berserk. I knew what I had to do. I got up from the couch and Butch looked at me confused, "where you going? He asks, "I'm gonna fix this."

*Blossom's house*

I flew up to the window with the pink curtains assuming it being Blossoms window and lightly knocked it. A couple seconds later Blossom appeared wearing a pink tank top with black pyjama shorts and her hair damp from a shower. She looked at me with the same look I last left her with; fear with a hint of anger. "Can I come in?" I asked. A second later she opened up the window and stood aside to let me in. I climbed in to her pink bedroom with a cosy atmosphere with the lights down low. I turn around to face her as she closed the window and turned back around to look at me without saying anything. We stood in silence for a few seconds until I spoke up, "I know I sort of messed up here" I said taking a step towards her while she takes a step back backing into a wall, "Bloss, you don't need to be scared of me" I said taking another step forward being inches away from her, I raised my hand to stroke her cheek but she flinched away. I sighed and pulled out papers from my back pockets and handed it to her "There's one copy missing but I'm still trying to find it." I said handing her back my copies of the test result.

She looked up before taking the papers, "Thanks, Brick" she said in disbelief. There was another moment of silence before I talked again.

"i'm sorry for everything. For the blackmail, forcing you into dates and for yesterday, I didn't mean what I said, I hope you know I wouldn't hurt you" I said as I raised my hand stroking her cheek this time trying to pull her in for a hug but she pushed me away.

"Why was Nelly all over you today?" She asked out of nowhere.

I got confused as I raised a brow, "What are you going on about?"

"I seen you at the mall at the food court and she kept touching you"

"Bloss, who cares?! Why are you trying to start something? I'm coming here to apologise and to tell you everything" I said getting annoyed

"What do you mean by everything?" She asked

"About Berserk" I said. With that being said her face softened as she nodded. "About 5 years ago my brothers and I went to another universe to get away from Him and Mojo and ended up in Viletown. We went to school there for a few years but that's where we met the Powerpunk Girls. They were like you guys but so much more evil and at this point my brothers and I hated you and your sisters but so did the Powerpunks so we got along really well. Me and Berserk started off as friends then eventually led to something more" I said remembering the good memories we had together.

"So what happened?" Blossom asked still curious of the story

"I take it you haven't met the Rowdyrock Boys?" I asked, she shook her head to say No, "Well they were the girls counterparts, they were meant to be good and the complete opposite of my brothers and I but they were bad seeds. Berserk ended up cheating on me with Bradley Momo, leader of the Rowdyrock, I caught her so many times. But I still ended up forgiving her and giving her chance after chance but she kept cheating on me" I said getting angry at myself of how stupid I was "It just angers me because she was my first everything and she just treated it like it was nothing" I said taking a seat on the edge of Blossom's bed. "So that's why I don't like talking about it, because she hurt me so many times to the point it embarrasses me." I looked up to look Blossom in the eye, "But Bloss, you're so much different" I said getting back up and slowly approached her, "whenever I'm with you or look at you I get this feeling that I've never felt before and it feels real and I want to keep that with you. So, with no strings attached how would you like to start over? No blackmail, no fighting and no secrets." I said unsure how this situation would end. I was inches away from her again but she slowly closed in on me using her tiptoes to reach up and kiss me as she put her arms around my neck. I pulled her in kissing her back with my hands around her waist making the kiss last forever.


	12. This Is For Real

**Chapter 12-This Is For Real**

 _Blossoms pov_

I woke up from the sun shining through my window, blinding my eyes and I moaned in annoyance until I felt strong pair of arms wrapping around me then I smiled thinking back of last night. Brick stayed the night but nothing happened except for kissing, hugging and talking. "Morning, beautiful" I heard Brick say as he kissed the back of my head his, voice deep from his sleep. My God, his voice sounds so sexy when he wakes up. "Morning" I said as my smile travelled from ear to ear as I rolled over to face him. He frowned from the sun hitting his face while trying to go through the process to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were covered with a layer of glaze showing up a light ruby colour, they looked pretty.

He showed a weak smile still tired from his sleep, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just admiring how pretty your eyes are when you wake up" I shrugged, grinning. I still can't get over that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, like for real with feelings that is so real.

"Not as pretty as your rosey eyes" he said while stroking my face. I felt like this was a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

"Hey, Bloss, mind if I use your perfume again-" Buttercup barged in and stopped at the sight of Brick with his arm around me in bed. Her face harden as she violently shook. "What the fuck are you doing to my sister?! Get up! It's you verses me, you sick son of a bitch!" Buttercup screamed and at the same time Bubbles flew in my room with a baby blue streak behind her and gasped covering her mouth with two hands, shocked at the sight of what she thinks she's seeing.

"Girls! Wait, calm down-" I tried to calm them as I raised from bed trying to protect Brick

"No, Blossom! This blackmailing game has gone too far, he can't force you to sleep with him-" Buttercup cut in seeing nothing but red.

"He didn't force me to do anything! We didn't sleep together, look he gave me back the papers" I said waving the papers in front of her. Buttercup cooled down a bit after that but still needed answers as Bubbles watched. "Guys, we talked last night about...us we're together now. Like properly together as boyfriend and girlfriend" I said trying to level with my sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and back at Brick and I. Brick didn't say a word, he just watched and let me handle the situation with my sisters which was probably the best idea.

"I guess congratulations are in order..." Bubbles said breaking the silent

"Thanks, Bubs." I smiled at her

Buttercup glared at Brick then back at me, "So this is for real?" She asked. I nodded unsure how she would react. She walked towards Brick and levelling down looking straight in his eyes, "You hurt my sister in any kind of way I will kill you. I promise you that" she said while gritting her teeth together.

Brick didn't look at all scared he just nodded, "Don't worry. I won't." He said back with a straight face.

"Good." Butters said as she raised up again and looked at me, "So...mind if I use your perfume again?" I nodded while handing her my Daisy perfume from the top of my chest of drawers. She took at and left but not before giving Brick one last look. I sighed being glad that being over and done with and noticed Bubbles was still in the room.

"Oh my gosh! Boomer and I can go on double dates with you guys! And our babies would be full cousins" Bubbles cheered as my face turned to a deep shade of red. Bubbles skipped out the room until Brick stopped her.

"Bubbles, do me a favour and don't tell my brothers just yet. I want to be the one to tell them" he said as he stretched out his arms still laying in bed. Bubbles smiled and nodded at him as she carried on skipping out the room.

I let out loud sigh as I sat down on the bed rubbing my eyes as Brick rubbed my back, "at least that's over with, I just need to let my brothers know what's going on" he said as he got up from bed.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked hoping he could stay a while longer.

"I need to, Butch and Booms are probably worried I didn't come home last night, last thing I want is Mojo on my case" he said while looking in the mirror as he places his hat on his head adjusting it backwards.

"I guess..." I said looking at the floor feeling a little down that he's leaving.

"Hey" he said as he lightly lifted my chin with his fingers, "You'll see me tomorrow in school anyway. Meet you by the lockers?" He asked. I smile and nodded but my smile got even wider when he leaned down to kiss me. "See you soon, babe" he said as he opened up the window and flew out of it leaving a red streak behind him.

As soon as he left I pulled out my phone to call Spencer, she needed to know all of this.

 _Bricks pov_

As soon as I closed the door behind me Bommer shot out of the living room with Butch behind him, "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" Yelled Boomer

"I wasn't" Butch shrugged "He's a big boy, he can handle himself"

"It wouldn't hurt him to text every now and then" Boomer pouted

Butch rolled his eyes at Boomer before folding his arms and letting his eyes travel back to me, "So, where were you?" He asked with Boomer folding his arms as well not looking impressed.

"I stayed the night at Blossom's" I said as I took my hoodie off, Butch and Boomer looked at wide eyed now not believing what they were hearing.

"Like you and Blossom? Sleeping in the same bed? Together?" Butch asked trying to get the story straight.

"Yeah but nothing happened. We were just kissing, we're official now. I gave her back the papers and talked to her about how we can be real about dating and shit and yeah...we just happened like that" I said while snapping my fingers.

"Well done, bro. So that's you and Pinky boyfriend and girlfriend? Like for real?" Boomer asked while trying to contain his smile

"Yep. This is for real." I said getting deep in thought of how much I wanted this and it feels so good knowing it's real.

After informing Butch and Boomer about Blossom and I, I hopped in for a quick shower and after spent the day with my brothers talking about last night. Just as I finished my story in detail there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Mojo back from Canada" Boomer said as he got up to answer the door while Butch and I sat on the couch.

"So you're happy then?" Butch asked

"More than happy" I smirked glad that the whole drama was over.

Boomer came back in the living room looking pale as ever, "eh, Brick, someone's at the door for you" he said avoiding eye contact.

Confused of what was going on I got up and headed to the front door to see who it was. When I opened my face was pale as Boomer's when I seen who it was.

 _ **Berserk**_

"Hey, Bricky. Long time no see" she smirked as her hot pink eyes stared right through me. She smirked even wider when I was in total shock to answer but with that she licked her top lip in amusement, "Mind if I come in?"

I wanted to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming, but this was no dream; this is a living nightmare. This is for real.


	13. Surprises Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 13-Surprises Behind Closed Doors**

 _Butch's pov_

"What? And you fucking let her talk to him?" I said angrily when Boomer told me who was at the door. I got up from my seat rushing to the door to see Brick standing there in utter shock. "Mind if I come in?" I heard. That's definitely her voice. Before Brick could even think about answering her question I slid in front of him blocking the space between him and the wicked bitch of the parallel universe, "Fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked not being interested by the answer, whatever it was.

Berserk licked her lips as she smirked, "Butch, it's been awhile. Looks like life's been treating you well" she said as she started checking me out. Ugh, this girl makes me sick along with her spaz sisters. "I came to talk to Brick" she said as her face harden, getting serious.

"The fuck you will." I told her as I folded my arms, "leave my brother alone or your sorry ass will have me to answer to" I said as I closed the small gap between Berserk and I, "leave _both_ of my brothers alone if you know what's good for you" and with that I walked back and slammed the door in her face.

I turned to see Brick still in shock of who was at the door. "Come on man, just forget about her" I said as I pat him on the shoulder as I was about to walk away from the door, someone was knocking again. My eyes darkened as I turned round and opened the door with such force, "What do you want you fucking hag?!" But I was shocked to see it wasn't Berserk but Mojo. He was shaking violently of what I just said, "I will not be spoken like that in my own home by my own son! Use that language in front of my again, sonny and you'll be sorry! Now, carry in my bags" Mojo demanded, without hesitation I moved away from the door to let Mojo in and grabbed his bags and left them in his room. Sure Mojo was a bit...of a handful but he created and raised my brothers and me and made sure we had food in our stomach and clothes on our backs and for that we're grateful to call him our Dad.

"How was Canada, Mojo?" Boomer asked as Mojo entered the living room. Mojo smiled, clearly excited about telling about his adventure. "It was amazing, i wish you boys could've been there-" Mojo stopped talking when he saw Brick, "Brick, are you feeling sick? You look like you just seen a ghost" Mojo said feeling his forehead for a temperature.

Brick came back to reality and shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired from the lack of sleep. Summer nights and all" he said, hoping the monkey would buy his lie.

Mojo nodded taking in what Brick made up, "of course. I will think of something to make you sleep easier, maybe put a fan in your room or something. Anyway, let me show you the pictures of my holiday." Mojo said cheerfully as he unlocked his phone.

This may take awhile...

 _Brick's pov_

Mojo finished telling us his story of Canada even though it lasted for a hour and a half but I was distracted all the way through it. What the fuck is she doing in Townsvile? What does she want? Why is she here? I would lying if I said I'm not interested but I'm anxious to know the reason. Why now of all time? As I was deep in my thought I my phone buzzed in my pocket and I smiled to see it was a text from Blossom.

 _The professor was wondering if you want to have dinner with us tonight? Buttercup is going out and Bubles is staying over at Samantha's tonight so it'll just be the three of us. Let me know as soon as you can x_

The thought of having dinner with the professor sort of made me nervous simply because I know he doesn't like me. If I knew any better I would say he probably hates me more than Buttercup. Then it hit me; I need to tell Mojo about Blossom. How is he gonna take the news? Mojo hasn't been all that bothered about the Powerpuff girls since he gave up his life of crime to raise us but at the same time it's hard to know what he thinks of them because we never ever speak about the Powerpuff. I should tell him today before I go to Blossom's house for dinner...

"Boys! Where did all my alcohol go to?!" Mojo shouted/demanded from his room. Aw shit.

I looked at my brothers direction to see them sinking themselves on the couch knowing we're all screwed. Mojo marched in the living room, fuming that is liquor is gone. Mojo isn't an alcoolic or nothing but he does like to have a small class or whiskey when he's watching TV or reading a book every now and then.

"Is anybody going to answer me?!" Mojo looked between the three of us, trying to fill in the blanks, "bastards! You threw a party while I was gone, didn't you?" I chewed my lips knowing this definitely wasn't a right time to tell him about Blossom. Boomer's eyes locked with the floor, ashamed and Butch was just trying his best to avoid any eye contact with the raging monkey. "That's it! From this day on you boys are grounded!" We all looked up in utter shock even though we shouldn't be all that surprised.

"How long for?" Boomer pipped up

"Until I say so! I will not allow this behaviour! What did I say strictly say before I left for Canada?" Mojo raged as he still held his empty bottle of whiskey.

"No parties" my brothers and I said at the same time with low voices.

"One simple rule and you ignored me!"

"In all fairness, Mojo, we wouldn't of thought you'd notice" Butch said, scratching the back of his head.

"...Boy, are you stupid? My liquor cabiniate is empty! What possessed you to think I wouldn't notice?" Mojo asked. Butch shrugged and Mojo shook his head in annoyance more than disappointment walking out the room, "Only Lord knows where I got this green nincompoop from"

I got up from my seat double checking that Mojo was out the room. "This isn't good. Blossom just invited me to her house to have dinner with the professor. What am I gonna do?" I asked and I rubbed my face, stressed in the situation.

"Just tell her you got grounded, you got busted for throwing a party, she'll understand" Boomer said as if it was the easiest thing in the world for him.

"But it's the professor who invited me! He doesn't like me enough to think me being grounded is an excuse of trying to avoid him" I said trying to make my point clear

"You got yourself into a pickle there" Butch said as he got up from the couch and headed to his room.

I inhaled a deep sigh. There's only one thing left to do. I got up and walked towards Mojo's bedroom door and knocked lightly, "Which one of you idiots is it?" I heard Mojo ask. "Uh, Mojo it's me, Brick. Can I come in? There's something you need to know." I said. He opened the door looking up at me, "What is it?"

"You may want to take a seat" I said. He raised his eyebrow knowing that it was important.

*20 minutes later*

Mojo sat on his chair registering everything I told him about Blossom and I dating. I was getting worried that he hasn't spoken in a while. Maybe he isn't going to accept the idea of Blossom and me after all. "Boy, I wish you could have at least left me half a bottle of whiskey right now while I really need it" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, what I need to know is if you're alright with it" I said with hope in my eyes.

"In all fairness, I saw it coming, not from you but from Boomer at the least. It's your life, do what you want with it but I don't want to see you hurt after that last pink bimbo" Mojo said

My shoulders tensed thinking of Berserk, knowing that she was at this door 2 hours ago, knowing she's still in this town, "Blossom is nothing like her" I said in Blossoms defence but still refusing to speak of Berserk's name.

"I know she's not. But you know what? If the pink Powerpuff makes you happy then I don't see why I should stand in your way. I just wonder how the professor is going to take the news" Mojo said rolling his eyes.

"Actually that's why I'm here. He invited me over for dinner but I can't go unless you unground me. Please" I begged

"Fine. Since you're honest with me I'll give you a pass on this one but starting from tomorrow after school you're grounded unless you need to attend to your football training and I will call the school to check if trainings on in case you think of lying to me"

My smile beamed as I lifted the monkey to hug him, "thanks Mojo, you're the best" I put him down and zoomed to my room to get ready.

 _Blossoms pov_

It's 8.35pm he said he'd be here for 8.30! This boy is stressing me out already and we haven't properly dated for a full 24 hours yet. "Blossom, dinners almost ready" the professor called. "Alright, professor. Brick should be here soon." Just on queue I heard a knock on the door, thank God for that. Even though he's five minutes late, he's still gonna hear an earful off me. I opened the door and my jaw dropped as I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Brick wearing black jeans, black sneakers with a deep red button-up shirt. He had his signature aftershave on which smelled fresh but I was mostly shocked to see that he had a haircut! **(A/N- shout out to my amazing reviews)** He no longer had a low ponytail anymore, his hair was shaggy but neat and short and he wasn't even wearing his hat. He looked so handsome.

"Wow...you look...wow" I said getting lost in his eyes

Brick smiled taking that as good news, "You look wow yourself" he winked. I blushed but smiled knowing the professor is going to be impressed. I shifted away from the door to let Brick in and closed the door after him. Finally, I brought him close to me for a kiss. I couldn't resist myself around him, he just looks so handsome and hot and smells so good.

"Blossom, is that Brick?" I heard the professor calling from the kitchen. I pulled away from the kiss and held Brick's hand. "You ready?" I asked. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Ready when you are"


	14. Secrets Out

**Chapter 14-Secrets Out**

 _Blossoms pov_

"So, Brick what is your plans for the future" Professor asked as he took a bite of his chicken

"Brick nervously swallowed his food before answering, "To be honest, Professor I'm not entirely sure. There's so many options."

"What are you going to do for college? I mean, this is your final year of high school and college is round the corner. This is the time to start planning." Professor said as he washed down his food with red wine.

"Well, there's no harm in winging it, am I right?" Brick chuckled nervously but the Professor just gave him a glance to say he wasn't impressed causing Brick to awkwardly stop chuckling. Oh no, this isn't good.

"In fact, Professor, there isn't any harm in winging it - you just winged it by putting sugar, spice and everything nice in a pot and accidentally smashed a bottle of Chemical X in and boom you got three beautiful girls" I giggled trying to save Brick from the awkwrdness.

"I suppose. But, I didn't 'wing' that Blossom, it just happened but I don't regret that" Professor smiled. Brick used his fork to play about with his food uncertain of what to say next in case he messed it up.

"So, Brick plays football for the school! He's the star quarterback" I mentioned hoping to bring up a different topic.

"Ah! So you're the athletic type then? That's good to hear, Blossom use to be really athletic when she was younger" Professor cared to mention as my shoulder and back tensed.

"Really?" Brick said looking amused, "You never told me you were into any sports, Blossy, what did you use to do?" Brick asked interested in the conversation.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter, I don't like making a fuss about it" I said as I felt my face heat up.

"She use to be a figure skater. She won all sorts of awards, medals and trophies. Oh yes, ice skating was Blossom's thing, you remember that, honey?" The professor asked as he smiled thinking back of the memories. My was the same colour as Brick's shirt, I used a hand to cover the embarrssment plastered on my face.

"Blossy, you never told me you were into ice skating" Brick looked impressed.

"Yeah, well it was a long time ago, I mean who could even remember it?" I giggled nervously cutting into my chicken hoping the topic would magically disappear.

"I actually have pictures up stairs, let's see if I can find them" the professor said wiping his mouth with a napkin. Oh Lord, I forgot to burn those pictures. This is going to be a long night.

The night ended quite well for Brick and the Professor while looking through my ice skating pictures from when I was 7 up to 15. It was so embarrassing, I couldn't tell if the professor was aiming to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend but I could tell Brick was loving every second of it. When the night ended I walked Brick to the door.

"Tonight was fun" Brick smiled as he opened the door while smirking.

"Yeah for you." I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

"Come here" Brick said pulling me in for a hug, "I think it's cool that you did ice skating. Guess that makes you a real ice queen" he joked but I hid my face in his chest to hide away from embarrassment again as Brick chuckled, "I gotta head, babe but I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and said my goodbyes and closed the door. If the Professor ever brings a lady home I'm gonna get my payback by showing her pictures of the Professor of when he was in a band in high school and see how he likes that one.

 _Bricks pov_

I flew home leaving a red streak behind me wrapping my head around tonight and how well everything ended. I didn't think I'd be this happy of dating Blossom and the Professor actually likes me! Or it could've been the red wine taking it's affect. As I flew closer to home I noticed a green streak, Butch? What's he doing out? He's meant to be grounded? I flew faster and closer before he could sneak in his bedroom window. I whistled grabbing his attention and he slightly jumped getting a scare.

I smirked placing my hands in my pocket, "What the hell are you doing out, I thought you were grounded?" I asked with a hint of curiousness in my voice.

"I would ask you the same thing. What's with the haircut?" He asked as he pointed towards my head.

"I was at Blossom's having dinner with her and the Professor. I cut my hair to sort of impress the Professor, just so he could see how serious I am about her but Mojo knew I was out...your turn" I said turning the table.

"Nevermind me, how was your night?" Butch asked hoping to avoid the topic. I raised my eyebrow to let him know that that I wasn't buying his bullshit.

"Fine. I was on a date" he said

"Again? Who is his chick and why are you keeping her a secret?" I asked getting frustrated. Butch never hides his dates and takes every oppertunity to brag about it, I just find it odd that he hasn't said anything.

"No one" he said avoiding eye contact.

I slowly flew closer to him but all I could smell was the same perfume I smelled at Todd's party. Then it hit me;

 _Flashback_

 _"So...mind if I use your Daisy perfume again?" Buttercup asked Blossom as she nodded handing Buttercup her Daisy perfume. Blossom's Daisy perfume._

Oh my God, this makes so much sense. That's why I recognised the smell! I've been noticing for awhile now that Butch and Buttercup have been on their best behaviour when they're with each other. Also how a couple months back Butch tried to make Buttercup jealous by dating all these girls that meant nothing to him and funny how since then he hasn't dated or been seen with another girl. My eyes widened as I realised what was going on but Butch just looked nervous about the whole situation.

"Butch, be honest with me...are you secretly dating Buttercup?" I asked with a serious expression on my face.

Butch's face started to get redder than Blossom's when the Professor showed me her ice skating photos. "Brick, you need to promise you cannot tell anyone! Please!" Butch begged

Oh my God, this is all too fucking much for me in one night. My jaws dropped, "What the hell, Butch? Why keep it a secret? Does anybody else know?" My head is full of so many questions.

"No one knows. Me and Buttercup got together a couple months back but we just kept it low key cause she knew Blossom wouldn't approve, I mean you seen her reaction when Boomer wanted to take Bubbles on a date, it just wasn't gonna happen. Then you guys got together and we've been talking about going public but honestly, it's kinda hot being able to sneak around" Butch smirked.

"No fucking way. You've been hiding this for months. Oh my God, I gotta head to bed this is too much" I said as I was about to fly through the front door.

"Brick! Promise you won't tell anyone?" Butch pleaded

"Okay, I promise. If you want we can talk about it later"

"Thanks bro" and with that Butch sneaked in his bedroom window and is probably kicking himself right now knowing he got caught.

I came home through the front door so Mojo could hear me and not get worried. I couldn't hear anything so my guess is that he's probably sleeping. I walked in my room and turned the light on and closed my bedroom door.

"Finally, I felt like I've been waiting here forever" I heard a voice and I jumped nearly shitting myself to turn my head and see Berserk lying on top of my bed.

I froze from shock. What do I do? "How did you get in my room?"

Berserk pointed towards the window, "You didn't think I'd forget about your sleepless summer nights, did you?" Berserk smirked as she sat up. I really need to start locking that fucking window.

I leaned against the wall folding my arms as my face harden, "Why are you here, Berserk? What do you want?"

Berserk's face softened, "I want you back, Brick. I'm sorry it took me awhile to realise but you're my soul mate. My counterpart" she said as she stood up.

"Bradley's your counterpart. And for your information, I met someone else" I said narrowing my eyes looking right through her.

"So I've heard. So, Blossom, huh? Bet she's nowhere good in bed as me" she leaned forward showing her chest. I looked away getting angry with her. "Wait, you haven't slept with her yet, have you? Is she still a virgin? Come on, Red I know you miss me. Why pick that sore loser over me?" She said as she slowly approched closer.

She crossed the fucking line. I grabbed her by the throat pushing her against the wall, "Don't speak of her name. She's twice a woman that you'll ever be you slut. Now do me a favour and run back to Bradley, I'm sure he's keeping your side of the bed warm as we speak and if you ever approach me, my brothers or Blossom I will kill you. Do you hear me?"

Berserk didn't say anything. I let go of her throat and she looked at me as if she was ready to kill. "You're making a big mistake, Red. You know what happens when I can't get what I want? I physically go berserk. If I can't have you then I'm gonna take you. Watch your back" and with that she climbed out the window and left and dark pink streak behind her.

I couldn't sleep all night. Not because of the temperature but because I couldn't believe this was happening, why now of all time does that bitch decide she wants me back? I eventually dozed off leaving my worries tomorrow's problem.

I jolted up as I heard my phone buzzing and seen the sun shining through the window. Shit, what time is it? When I grabbed my phone from the nightstand I straightened up seeing the time was 10.30am, shit I'm late for school! But I seen that I had 12 missed calls from Blossom, 5 from Boomer, 2 from Buttercup and Bubbles each and 1 from Butch. What the hell? I swear, if Berserk tried anything I'm gonna loose my shit. Without wasting any time I got up and dressed, brushed my teeth and adjusted my snapback backward. It feels odd having short hair now.

I landed in front of the school gates to see no one outside except for Blossom standing there, in tears. "Babe, sorry I'm late what happ-" before I could finish my sentence Blossom full force slapping me across the face and started punching my chest and I fell over. She got on top of me hurting me, screaming and slapping me with every chance she got. I grabbed both of her wrist and rolled her over leaving me sitting on top while pinning her wrists down. "Will you just stop and tell me what I did?!"

"EVERYONE KNOWS!" She screamed back, "Everyone knows I failed Biology and now I'm suspended for a week! This goes on my permanent record!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. As I was lost in a daze Blossom took this oppertunity to push me off her and got up to storm away. I ran in front of her blocking her way, "Blossom I didn't do this! You know I didn't do this, I wasn't even in this morning" I said in defence.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed as she zoomed to the sky leaving a pink streak.

But I didn't do it. Who could've possibly-...My eyes darkened as I connected the dots. _Berserk._


	15. First Love

**Chapter 15-Firat Love**

 _Blossom's pov_

I can't believe Brick sold me out like this, even though he said he didn't do it who else could it be? His brothers maybe? I don't see any reason why it would be them. Mojo Jojo? But, still Brick didn't need to print out copies! I know it doesn't seem fair to blame him without hearing an explaination but I'm really fucking pissed right now.

"I can't believe this Blossom, do you know what this means?" The professor asked as he looked down at me while I'm sitting on the couch looking anywhere else except for the Professor. "It means you won't get into any great college and most importantly no scholarship! A college isn't going to look twice at you now that attempt of cheating is on your schools permanent record" he said running his hand through his hair. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?! I would love to hear what was going through your head at the time!"

I looked up knowing how mad the Professor is and I took a deep breath, mentally thinking of my words before I speak, "I didn't mean it to go this far. I only failed one class and I got so greedy to get extra credits that the consequences didn't matter to me until after I did it. I don't know how anyone could've known" I said looking down again feeling even more shit about myself by lying to the Professor to his face. How could I tell him though?; Yeah, you know the boy you met last night who I want you to accept? He was blackmailing me but it's okay now that he got what he wants he doesn't need those papers anymore- pass, the Professor would go nuts if he found out Brick was using the papers against me at one point.

The Professor pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, trying to think of how to react, "Blossom, it's not the fact you got caught or who knew about it, it's the fact you did it in the first place" he said a little bit more calmly. I don't know what to say, I don't know what he wants me to say besides the fact I did what I did and expected to get away with it. "Just go to your room" without hesitating I got up and made my way upstairs to my room.

As soon as I got to my room I did what I always did in situations like this, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it while falling on top of my bed trying to hold back the tears of what could've been with my future...

 _Flashback_

 _I walked through the hallways of my high school to reach my lockers hoping to see Brick there waiting for me to see he wasn't there. He must be late. I couldn't help but notice a group of girls staring at me. When I looked round quite a few people were looking at me. What's going on? On queue the school tannoy came on, "Could Blossom Utonium please report to Principal Keane's Office immediately"._

 _Five minutes later I was face to face with Miss Keane, "What's the problem Miss Keane?" I asked not being sure why I got called in._

 _Miss Keane looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "Well, Blossom you have Harvard, Princeton, Yale and Standford Univercity all interested for you to be their applicant" my eyes lit up! Yes this is everything I wanted, "Until this got handed in this morning" she said as she pulled papers from under her desk titled 'Blossom Utonium - final resit; fail' the colour drained from my face making me feel dizzy and everything going in slow motion. "I'm sorry, Blossom we need to investigate this. In the meantime you shall be suspended for a week" my heart was beating fast._

 _Before I knew it I was in the bathroom stalls crying trying to get a hold of Brick on my phone which kept leading to voicemail. When I gave up all hope I waited for the bell to ring making sure everyone was in class and it meaning no one could see the state that I was in. That's probably why everyone was looking at me this morning. Everyone must know. When the coast was clear I left the school and that's when I met Brick and after that everything else was a blur of rage._

I heard a knock on my window. Ugh, don't need to guess who that is. I looked up to see Brick knocking, "Hey, Blossom open up I need to talk to you" he said in a voice so soft and comforting. I just looked at him with a blank expression on my, "Come on, hear me out. I'm not leaving until you do" he said sounding a little annoyed. He always did have a quick and bad tempter on him. "Blossom I see you, don't pretend you can't hear me! Come on, open up" he said tapping the window a lot harder this time. I got up from my bed, walked over to the window and closed the curtains. "Blossom I'm gonna break this fucking window and get a hold of you either way if you don't open it in 3, 2-" before he could count to 1 I opened the curtains and unlocked the window letting him in. A broken window is all that the Professor needs to top off his mood right now. I moved aside letting Brick climb in my room and I closed the window after him.

"Listen, Blossom I can explain everything" Brick said more calmly as he tried to approach me.

"Okay" I said as I backed away taking a seat on my chair, crossing my leg over the other and folded my arms, "I'm waiting..."

"I didn't hand in your papers to anyone-"

"- f you didn't then who did, Brick?"

"Berserk..."

It took me awhile to register what he was trying to say, "Berserk? As in my enemy and your ex Berserk?" I asked trying to wrap my head around it.

"Not your enemy, Bloss she's _our_ enemy. She randomly appeared at my door yesterday after when I left here but Butch more or less told her to fuck off before she could explain why she was there and after when I left here from last night's dinner she was in my room, Bloss, you got to believe me" he said while kneeling down to my level while I sat on the chair.

"Well, what does she want? Why is she here in Townsvile?" I asked starting to get curious topic.

Brick hesitated before speaking again, "she wants to get back together with me-but I'm not interested in her, I only care for you" he said while looking at me with pled in his eyes.

"You're not making sense, Brick. How could she have gotten a hold of my test results?"

"I don't know! I made ten copies and only found nine, I did try to find the missing one the same night I gave them back to you but I have no idea where she could've found it" he said getting frustrated with himself.

"Did you try under your bed?" I asked raising a brow

"...Uhhh"

"Jesus, Brick! Even I could've told you that because that's where I found a copy while in the process of finding those pictures of you and Berserk!" I said getting angry. I can't believe he's so careless. "If you did care about me then why are you keeping those pictures anyway?" I asked hoping to get a better answer.

"Look she's evil and twisted and I don't know what I saw in her thinking back about it but Bloss, she's my first love and first love is hard to get over, ye know?"

Did he really just say that to me? I am fuming right now I just want to grab the nearest pillow and scream into it. I got up and opened my window again, "Get out."

"What the hell, Blossom? I'm being honest, especially when I said I care about you right now and not her. She's my past and your my present and future" he said while I was shoving him out the window, "Why are you being like this?!" With that I full force pushed him out the window in full rage, lucky he can fly.

"Becuse you're my first love, Brick and it hurts knowing someone else is yours!" I closed the window and curtains and jumped back on top of my bed as I sobbed into my pillow.

 _Bricks pov_

She loves me? Oh my God, she loves me! I zoomed back to her window tapping it hard but not hard enough to break it, "Wait, Blossom, please answer me! I wanna make this right!" Minutes has passed as I pleaded, called and begged and she still didn't answer. She probably needs her space right now but I can't just leave her after what she just said to me. After I knew Blossom wasn't going to answer me I flew around the house hoping to get a way in. Bubbles and the Professor's windows were locked and by the time I got to Buttercup's window I was praying for a sign if Blossom and I were meant to be. I lifted the ledge sand the full window opened! Thank fuck for that. I climbed in the greens Puffs room and closed the window behind me. Oh God, this chick needs to know how yo clean her room, it's a disgrace no wonder her and Butch secretly get along, they have so much in common including the attempt of her trying to make her bed.

I waited in the room for another second, using my super hearing for nearby footprints, all I could ear was the Professor working on something in his lab in the basement and Blossom sobbing in her room. When I made my way into Blossoms room she was on top of her bed, sobbing into her pillow, "Go away, Professor, I can't deal with this right now" she said between sobs trying to catch her breath between them.

Poor Angel, "Well I'm not leaving until we talk about this" I said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets looking down on her, she jolted up at the sound of my voice.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"Does it matter? Forget Berserk, forgot about your papers just for now. Let's talk about you and me. I wanna know if you meant what you just said to me before kicking me out" I said not breaking any eye contact as I took a seat across from her on her bed

Blossom sniffled as she wiped trying to wipe her eyes dry but her eyes were still wet from the hard sobbing, "Yeah. I did I know it hasn't been long between us but I really like spending time with you and I want this relationship to go somewhere" she said sitting up straighter, "and I'm sorry for blaming you and not hearing you out"

"Well I'm sorry for blackmailing you in the first place. If I haven't of touched your papers or stupidly made copies none of this would've happen" I said as I broke eye contact, feeling guilty as I ran my hair through my hair which was blocked from my cap.

"Well what's done is done. We can't change the past" she said

"No. But I promise you Blossom, I will get that bitch back for dragging you into this.""

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Blossom asked. I looked at her shock that she even considered wanting to get involved, usually she turns the other cheek in this situation. "She just messed up my full entire future. I want revenge. Before I even think about my back up plan I want to see her beg for mercy" she said as her eyes glowed darker. God, why is she so hot?

"You got it, Pinky" and with that I pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss which she gladly responded back to.


	16. Unexpected Allies

**Chapter 16-Unexpected Allies**

 _Buttercup's pov_

I can feel everyone staring at our table at lunch as they all talk amongst their own groups, judging towards my sisters action. I can't wait to get my hands on Brick for screwing my sister over like this, he's a dead man! Little bitch didn't even have the balls to come into school or answer any of Bubbles or my calls. "Buttercup you're doing it again." Said Spencer. Every time I think of Brick my blood just boils and make a me violently shake from anger, how could he just use Bloss like that? Just as my mind started wandering my phone buzzed.

 _Meet me at our spot NOW x_

I locked my phone as I slid it back in my pocket, "Hey guys, I'm just gonna head out for some air before I lose my shit in here" I said as I glanced around the room, giving warning looks to people who even dared to look my way. Bubbles and Spencer nodded, still speechless of how it had to come out this way. Without wasting any time I made my way out of the school cafeteria and carefully walked down the hallway and into the janitors closet as I made sure I wasn't being followed.

I closed the door behind me to see myself face to face with _him,_ "I swear, Butch once I get my hands on your brothers head I'm gonna rip it apart from his shoulders" I said as I narrowed my eyes looking straight through him.

"Babe, you can't blame Brick I know for a fact he didn't do it! Trust me" he said as he tried to come close towards me trying to hold my hand but I just pushed him away. Butch and I have been dating a couple of months now, since he tried to win me over but I just haven't had the guts to tell anyone. Especially Blossom, she completely freaked once she found out about Bubbles and Boomer, imagine telling Bloss about Butch when she hardly accepted Boomer, and Boomer really is a sweetheart as well.

"Then who else could it possibly be, Butch? I mean seriously" I said as I folded my arms, standing my ground.

"It was Berserk Plutonium, she use to date Brick and she magically appeared at our door out of nowhere yesterday. Berserk is fucking ruthless and dangerous when she's jealous, she made Brick's life a living hell when they were dating. Guarantee she had a part to play in all this"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? You've met the Powerpunk Girls?" I asked confused, since when?

"Its a long story. Ever since Him and Mojo have been fighting over us we runaway to another universe for a bit but entering Viletown was a massive mistake, if we could take it back we would" he said as he looked down, probably getting flashback just talking about Viletown. It was a shithole when I went there so highly doubt things changed when the boys moved there.

I lowered myself down, turning the metal bucket upside down as I took a seat on top, "So, Brick's innocent?" I asked trying to make sense as I possibly could in my head, "My God, I need to tell Bloss"

"No need. I got a text from Brick before I texted you. He filled Pinky in and now we all have a meeting at your house after school to talk about this, I'm assuming Pinky probably wants her revenge"

"I'll do it for her" I said cracking my knuckles

Butch grabbed my by my shoulders and levelled down to my level, "Listen, Berserk is just the tip of the iceberg, we don't know where she is, we don't know what she's trying to achieve right now but if her sisters are here with her, this could quickly turn into a blood bath. You and your sisters may have fought with them but me and my brothers _know_ them. They're twisted, evil and have been training to fight you guys since yous last met"

"I can take Brute with my hands tied back and a blindfold on" I said rolling my eyes

"No, Bee, I can't let anything happen to you" he said with a hint of worry in his eyes. One thing I learned about Butch these past couple months is that he's very much like myself and doesn't show his emotions but when he does you know it's the real deal.

"Well, what else can we do? I'm not gonna let some copycat bitch just walk all over my family" I said getting defensive, I stood up from my seat pacing back and forward in the tiny closet that Butch and I spend a lot of time in.

"Baby, don't worry! Okay, we're going to fix this and when the coast is clear we can finally tell people about us" he said as he used his right hand to stroke my cheek. I smiled thinking of kissing Butch publicly but then again I don't want to hurt Spencer's feelings as well, she really liked Butch then they were dating and was devastated when he broke up with her for me...not that she knows. Which is partly the reason why we're keeping our relationship a secret for now.

"I should go and warn Bubbles and Spencer about the meeting" I said as I kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"Yeah about that...is there any chance you could not invite Spencer?" He asked as he tensed his shoulders. I frowned as he said that, "come on, Bee, she's a human so she's a big target if the Powerpunks really are back...and plus Brick doesn't like her" he shrugged.

"Fine but only for her protection" I said as I walked out the Janitors closet and made my way back to the cafeteria. I feel like shit for hiding so many things from Spencer but what she doesn't know won't hurt her...right?

 _Bricks pov_

Once everyone came home from school we all sat on the couches in the girls living room to talk about this Berserk situation.

"Okay, guys, as you all know Berserk is here in Townsvile as we speak. Her reason for being here is to get back together with me which isn't happening so she's going through Blossom to get to me."

"So far she's succeeded." Blossom sighed

"Come on, Bloss, besides the test results what else has she really got on you?" Boomer asked, "Sure that bitch can dig deep but is there anything that you can think of she can hold against you?"

Blossom chewed her bottom lip trying to think an answer to Boomer's question, "Not that I know of"

"But what if it's not just Berserk?" Butch asked

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing Butch could be on to something

"Well what if she isn't alone in this. Brute and Brat could be involved, hell for all we know Princess could be involved. We don't know of who she knows around here the Powerpunks are full of surprises" Butch said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, well all we need to do is think of someone who has more dirt on the Punks than anyone else. You guys know them better, would you have any clue of who we could turn to?" Bubbles asked looking towards Butch, Boomer and myself.

I thought for a moment and I came up with a few names but...i don't think it's a good idea to get them involved, that would be me stirring the pot when there's no need but I can't let this bitch walk all over my girlfriend and expect to get away with it. When I looked around the room I seen Butch and Boomer looking at me probably thinking of the same people I'm thinking of.

"Ye know Brick, we could always ask for-" Boomer started until I cut him off

"- No! I know who you're thinking of, over my dead body Booms there is no way I'm asking them for help" I said as I paced back and forward thinking of a better solution.

"Who is this we're talking about?" Buttercup asked out of curiosity. Butch was about to open his mouth until I butted in again, "No one. People who probably wouldn't help anyway" I said

"Come on, dude! Something bad probably went down between them if she's in Townsvile tracking you down! Just tell em" Butch protested

I sighed as I looked around the room seeing the girls sitting on the edge of their seats and then I looked at Blossom with pled in her rosey pink eyes, "Please, Brick. I need this" she said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes up again before talking, "when we were at Viletown we met the Rowdyrock Boys. Counterparts to the Powerpunk Girls. There's Bradley, Ben and Brandon if anyone has dirt on Berserk it's probably Bradley who is her counterpart, they had a lot in common"

"So were they close friends?" Bubbles asked naively

"Something like that" I said trying to get the image of the two of them behind my back out of my head

"Okay, so we got ourselves a plan, find this Bradley guy and get some dirt to expose Berserk with" Buttercup said

"If only it was that easy. But we need to be careful about what we're doing" I said as I glanced out the window hoping for a better loophole.

 _No ones pov_

Berserk sat on the park swings smoking a cigarette, being proud and smug of herself. She opened up the envelope again making sure all the money she owed was there. She looked up and smirked to see a girl wearing a red hoodie with her good up approaching.

Berserk stood up as she flicked her cigarette away, "I have to say, you did a good job. How about I keep in touch with you for future work like this?" She offered as she handed over the envelope hooded girl.

The girl with the red hoodie pulled her hood down to reveal herself to be Nelly Jackson! "It would be my pleasure" Nelly smirked as she gladly took the envelope full of money.


	17. Real Life Nightmare

**Chapter 17-Real Life Nightmare**

 _Bricks pov_

"Come on, Pinky stop fooling around" I said as I laughed while chasing Blossom after stealing my hat.

"Catch me if you can!" She screamed running at full speed. I tackled her on the grass and we rolled around and laughed. "You got grass over me!" She screamed in a playful tone as she tried to kick me off of her but I was too strong.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my hat" I said while grabbing some grass from the ground and throwing it at her. She laughed and rolled me over and got on top of me. She's blocking the sun from my face but I have a full view of her gorgeous long hair, her beautiful pink eyes, her breathetaking smile with a cute dimple on her right cheek. She's prefect. "I love you, Bloss" I said as I reached up to stroke her cheek, "I wish this moment could last forever"

"Well, not forever, right? I mean you totally sold me out!" She said as she knitted her eyebrows together, looking at me as if it was the most stupid thing I've ever said.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were over that? Berserk is the one who did it, not me!" I said uncertain of why she would blame me for it again. She didn't look impressed, she rolled her eyes as she got off of me, "Bloss, what the hell? Where are you going?!" I yelled after her.

"Away from you! We're over Brick, if it wasn't for you I would be getting in Harvard right now!" She yelled back at me angrily, "You screwed me over, just as you always do. Face it, you're no good for me" I said while turning her back on me.

"Blossom, wait!" I yelled as I got up and tried to run after her but the more I was running the more she was getting away, further and further "Come back!" I screamed. She turned round and whispered, "Wake up, Red" "Wake up, Red" "Wake up, Red"

I jolted up from bed overheating, covered in sweat, "Wake up, Red" I felt someone shaking me, I looked up to see a pair of pink eyes looking down at me, "Pinky?" I asked uncertain of what was going on, still shook from my dream. She turned the lamp on blinding my vision until I could see crystal clear that it was none other than Berserk. "Wrong shade of pink" she smirked. I frowned, getting angry seeing nothing but red. "What do you think you're doing here?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Brickie. The last I remember you enjoyed my late night visits" she smirked as she leaned her face down being inches away from mine.

"Get off me!" I threw her away trying to sit myself up. "I'm not gonna ask again, what do you want?"

"Boy, you and your temper don't do well together" she said getting up from the floor as she brushed herself off. "Just checking on my baby. I told you I go a little crazy when I'm jealous. I go a little extreme when I don't get what I want, don't I?" She smirked trying to get back into bed with me. I backed off, "how did you even get in here?" But I got my answer when I felt a draft coming from the window, _that fucking window._

"You're a smart boy, you can figure it out" she said sarcastically, "anyway, now that I dealt with my little pink problem there's nothing standing in our way" she said trying to get closer.

"Forget it! Me and Blossom are still stronger than ever, nothing can get between us. Nice try though. So you gonna tell me who your rat was? I doubt you walked into my school at high risk bumping into the Powerpuffs" I smirked

"Aww, Red you never learn, do you? I'm always a step ahead. It doesn't sound like that you're both 'stronger than ever' if you're having dreams about her dumping you. Mm?" She smirked. I lowered down getting flashbacks of how Blossom looked at me in pure hate, even though it was a nightmare it felt so real. "You have lost your touch, Red. The Brick that I remember never felt guilty especially over a Powerpuff" Berserk tutted as she folded her arms.

"That's because I care about her now! I have feelings for her, I love her" I shot back without any hesitation.

Berserk's smirk faded as she frowned, "No you don't, you love me"

"And you love Bradley. Or whoever, I don't have a fuck who you love you're not using me just to get back at Bradley"

"Me and Bradley are over for real this time, I'm here for you I realised the biggest mistake I ever made was picking him over you"

"You're too late, toots. The way I see it, it's the best thing you've ever done because I've moved on from sucking your poison and fell in love someone who's actually decent and is good for me" I spat.

"Brick, don't play with me" she said as she got up pacing around my room, "This isn't over, it's either you pick me or that pink bitch gets more damage thrown her way, mark my word" she gritted through her teeth.

"Bullshit. You just got lucky finding those papers, you've got nothing on Blossom" I smirked as I folded my arms.

Berserk's eyes darkened as she walked towards the window, before she climbed out she gave my one last look, "Its not just Blossom I need to get dirt on, my little birdies are everywhere collecting whispers" she smirked. With that being said she turned around and flew out the window.

I swallowed a dry lump as thoughts were running through my head. What does she mean by that? Is she gonna tell Blossom about my past? Is she gonna hurt my brothers? Is she targeting towards Buttercup and Bubbles now? I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, I sat up thinking of ways to get ahead of her before she makes her move.

 _Blossoms pov_

It's been a whole week since I got suspended from school and since the Rowfuruffs and my sisters and I have been plotting against Berserk. The Professor is still disappointed though but he's slowly getting there. It's my first day back in school and I don't think I can handle people judging me, Buttercup said she'll come to my defence but I don't need protection from my little sister, if anything I should be protecting her.

"Bloss, do you want me and Bubbles to walk you to your locker?" Buttercup asked as we walked through the school gates.

I forced myself to smile trying to be brave, "It's alright, Butters. I think I can handle getting to my locker by myself and Brick should be in about now anyway"

Buttercup nodded, knowing that Brick is going to protect me but it's not enough. I know I shouldn't be thinking that but I feel like Berserk is watching me with every move I make even though I know she's not there. Every time I see a redhead with pink clothing my heart jumps out my chest, who knows what she's got on me.

When my sisters and I separated I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It was worse than the time when Brick and I were first 'dating' because I know everyone who was looking at me had negative thoughts about me.

"Cheater!" I heard someone say in the crowd, I don't know who but I heard people laughing and tutting as I walked past them. It usually takes me 10 seconds to get to my locker but I feel like I've been walking for a whole decade. When I turned the corner to my locker and I seen that Brick wasn't here yet. Oh no! What am I gonna do? I can't handle everyone to continue looking at me as they judged or made snide comments, this is like a real life nightmare. I took a deep breath and made my way towards my locker, entering my combination.

"Hey, Blossom" I turned round to see who called me to find out it was Nelly. Oh joy.

I rolled my eyes before I spoke, "If you're gonna make a snide comment then save it, I've been getting enough of that already" I said not looking at her, trying to look busy getting books for first period.

"That's not it. I just wanted to say I get why you cheated, you were looking out for yourself trying to get a good future which isn't a bad thing" she said as she leaned towards the locker besides me. I looked at her shocked seeing that she understood my situation. "Wow, Nelly. Thanks for saying that. At least someone gets it everyone else isn't even giving me a chance to explain."

"Fuck everyone else. You do whatever it is you need to do to get through. If you need someone to talk to I'm here, if that helps"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind"

Nelly nodded as she stood up straight again, "Well, anyway I gotta go but I'll see you in Bio"

I nodded as I waved her goodbye still in shock. "What did she want?" I turned round l to see that Spencer was finally here. She opened up her locker getting her books, "You won't believe it, Nelly Jackson actually sympathised with me"

Spencer was taken back, "Seriously? What a bitch, I wouldn't trust her she's up to no good, she always is." Spencer warned as she gave a dirty look towards Nelly's direction as she closed her locker door. "How are you holding up anyway?" She asked.

"I'm getting there. I was dreading coming into school, this is like a real life nightmare" I said wishing Brick could be here to tell me everything is going to be okay.

"Hey babe" my heart skipped a beat as soon as I heard his voice. I turned round to see Brick and pulled him in for a tight hug. When I pulled away I frowned to see that he looked tired, more tired than usual. "Brick, are you alright? You look exhausted" I said cupping his face that was mostly covered in dark rings around his ruby eyes.

"Yeah couldn't sleep" he said dryly. There was an awkward silence...

"Well, I better get to class, I'll see you later, Bloss?" Spencer said, breaking the silence

"Yeah I'll see you later" I replied. Spencer smiled and nodded as she walked away. Brick was glaring at her when she walked away, "I don't like her, Bloss"

I rolled my eyes, "Brick, she's my best friend. You're going to have to accept her."

"I've tried, there's just something about the chick that I can't stand" Brick said still glaring towards Spencer's direction.

"I have to go see Principal Keane before class. She wants a meeting with me and the Professor" I said changing the subject, "Want to walk me to her office?" Brick didn't reply, he was away in a world of his own. "Brick? Hello, anyone home?" I nudged him

"Sorry, Bloss. I'm just...super tired. Sure, I'll walk you" he said as he showed a weak smile. Something wasn't right.

"Brick, are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

He hesitated before answering, "Nah, honestly I'm fine. Just had a bad dream that I lost you last night"

I hugged him before giving him a passionate kiss, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere no matter what. Come on, I don't want to be late" I said pulling him along.

Brick smiled being a bit more at ease but I could still tell something was bugging him. "Hey Bloss...do you still blame me? For you being exposed?"

I frowned again, "Why would you say that? It wasn't you who told on me" I said tilting my head. Why is he bringing this up?

"I just feel like it's my fault still" he said looking down.

"Don't worry about it, Brick. I'm over it, I promise" I said pulling him in for another kiss

When we pulled away he looked at lot more relaxed, "If you say so" he smiled putting his arm around me, walking me to Miss Keane's office.


	18. Taking Action: Part 1

**Chapter 18-Taking Action: Part 1**

 _Berserk's pov_

Whatever this bitch has for me better be good, I hate getting woken in the morning. _If she made me come out my bed for nothing then I will tear that bitch apart_ I thought as I sat down on the swings waiting for Nelly at our usual spot. I looked around taking notice of the park, it's so clean and green looking, the one in Viletown looks like a bomb sight with all the chaos, most of the chaos from my sisters and I. As I looked straight ahead I could see Nelly approching me with her hood up.

"This better be good" I said getting up from the swing with a look on my face that shows I'm not impressed

"Not a morning person?" Nelly smirked. I would just love to slap that smirk right off her face.

I rolled my eyes, "What's so important that you had to drag me out of bed and couldn't wait until after school?"

Nelly looked around in case for any witnesses as I impatiently tapped my foot. Once she seen the coast was clear she pulled out an envelop from her hand bag, "I have a source working for me-"

"- I thought I made it clear that this is a private project. The last thing I want is people sticking their noses in or a rat reporting back to the Puffs" I said cutting in

"Don't worry, this person is trusted or else I wouldn't have gotten this" Nelly said handing over the envelop. I cocked an eyebrow as it peaked my interest. "Go ahead, open it" she urged.

I opened up the envelop to see there were pictures inside but not just any pictures, I smirked knowing that getting out of bed was well worth it, "I would like to meet this source of yours" I said as a plan was developing in my head.

 _Boomer's pov_

It's lunch time and my bothers and I sat at the table with the Puffs. We've been a lot closer with one another after the whole Berserk exposing Blossom drama, we're in this together since we have a common enemy that's a threat. Berserk hasn't even been spoken about Berserk since we had our last gathering when Blossom got suspended. I assume it was a one off because everythings cooled down now but Bricks still on edge for some reason. He always keeps Blossom close by and panics when she's out of his sight, especially when they have different classes. Then again, wouldn't you be the same if your girlfriend was in a chance of danger?

"Come on, Boomer, we're going to be late for class" Bubbles nudged. I blinked stepping out of my day dream, I didn't even hear the bell ring. I nodded and got up and walked with Bubbles to Geography.

"Hey, Bubbles mind if we talk for a second?" I asked grabbing her attention

"Yeah sure. What's up?" She asked looking at me with concern on her face.

My palms started to sweat while I was thinking of the words to say, "Well, it's been a long while since we kissed at the party and we haven't even had a date yet after the whole drama with Brick and Blossom but now that the situation is sorted, how would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked nervously.

Bubbles smile faded to a weak smile, "Aw Boomie, that sounds great but..." she paused.

"What's wrong, are you not interested? It's okay if you're not or if you have other plans-"

"No, Boomie it's not that it's just that now that Berserk is in town I think we should keep the date on hold in the meantime, I don't want us becoming a target" she said

"Berserk hasn't been seen or heard of since she got Blossom suspended, she's well gone by now or else she would've made another move" I said, trying to talk Bubbles into the date.

"I know that but you guys said so yourselves, you _know_ what the Punks are like"

"But we don't even know if all of them are here" I said in defence

"Exactly. We don't know if Brat or Brute are definitely here but if they are then we are on a radar for Brat. I don't want you to be her target so until we know for sure we should stay away from the idea. I know we're not dating yet but I'd hate to be the reason for anything happening to you" Bubbles explained holding my hand as she gave it a squeeze.

I nodded taking in what she was saying. It does make sense, we shouldn't do anything until we know the coast is clear. I guess waiting for a few more weeks wouldn't hurt. "Okay, but if I find out that we've been waiting all this time for nothing then you're paying for the date" I joked. She smiled back while giggling, "We'll see about that" she winked as we entered class.

All I did in class was stare at her. She's so perfect and nice and kind. She blushed and smiled every time she turned to look at me to see I was already looking at her. I smiled, fantasising of when I can finally call her my girlfriend. When I looked in front of the cass trying to give the teacher some attention I couldn't help but notice the state Brick was in. He's probably thinking about Blossom again, since she's got English right now, out of Bricks sight but I would have never expected him to be this bad.

"Alright, students pick a partner" said the teacher. Before I know it Bubbles was in front of me ready to pair up, "Wanna be my partner since I turned the date down?" She smiled.

I smiled back, "I'd love to but I think I'm gonna partner with Brick, I think he has a lot on his mind and needs someone to talk to. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I think it's cute you're looking out for your big brother" she giggled as I blushed, "Well, that's what I do. Baby brother to the rescue" I joked as Bubbles laughed at my silliness.

"Hey, bro. You up for being partners?"

Brick snapped out of his day dream unsure of what was going on, "Uh, yeah if you want but you need to do the work, I haven't been paying attention" he said opening up his notebook.

"Yeah me neither, I noticed that you've been like this for awhile. What's up?" As Brick was about to talk I cut in "-and don't say you couldn't sleep, I want the real reason"

Brick closed his mouth looking around the class to see everyone was talking amongst themselves, "Okay but don't say anything to anyone, especially Bubbles in case she tells Blossom" he said. I nodded waiting for him to continue. "Berserk came through my window the other night while I was sleeping" my eyes nearly bulged out my socket when he said that, I thought the bitch would be out the picture by now.

"What the hell, Brick? Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered keeping my voice low

"Because I don't want Blossom to worry. How can I tell her she's being hunted down like some animal when the real animal isn't going to leave her alone unless I break up with her?"

"So why don't you just break up with Blossom then?" I asked. If she really is in this much danger then why risk it? Brick avoided eye contact and played about with his thumbs, not answering my question until I realised, "You love her, don't you?"

Brick looked at me nodding his head to answer my last question, "I can't lose her, Booms. I know it's selfish but I just can't. I'd rather know she's safe with me where no one can touch her than breaking her heart" I nodded, understanding how deep he was really in. I thought back to what Bubbles said ealier, about waiting until this whole thing blows over...but what if it doesn't?

"I'm here for you bro. So is Butch, we're brothers we need to look out for each other, even if it involves keeping Pinky safe"

Brick nodded, looking more at ease that he got his problems off his chest, "Thanks, bro. But remember, not a word to anyone"

"I promise"

 _Butch's pov_

I was in the locker room, getting changed out of my football gear. "Man, practise was wack today" I complained. Nobody was feeling it today, except for me. Besides Brick, he's got his own problems but even the rest of the team didn't show any sign of interest.

"Well, that was a shit" Boomer said sitting down on the bench running his hand through his hair.

"I know, nobody was feeling it at all today" Brick commented on top of that.

"Hopefully it's a one off and these pussies get their act together for practice next week" I said talking about my teammates. Brick and Boomer laughed finding my annoyance hilarious. I rolled my eyes and opened up my locker to find a change of clothes. An envelop dropped out as I opened I locker, "What the hell?" I said, confused.

"What's that?" Brick asked. When I opened it I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was pictures of me and Buttercup. Pictures of us cuddling and kissing, eating on our dates which is always outside of town where no one would recogise us together. I was speechless until Brick took the pictures off of me going through them with Boomer.

"Butch what the fuck? You and Buttercup? Since when?" Boomer was just as much shock as I was.

"Look there's a note in here" Brick said opening the note,

 _Make Red break up with the Puff or else everyone's going to know about your little secret with Butterbitch. You have 2 days, if I don't see progress with Brick then I'll set my target on a different Puff, the pink one is starting to bore me anyway.-Berserk._

Was she fucking threatening me? I am gonna rip that bitch apart! Who does she think she is?

"That bitch is walking on eggshells! I am going to kill her! If she even touches Buttercup I promise you I'll go to jail for murder!" I yelled pacing back and forward in the changing room, getting looks from the other teammates who didn't know what was going on. "What do we do?" I asked looking at Brick for answers and guidance.

Brick kept his eyes on the letter but I swear I could see red flames in his eyes as his face looked fuming, "I'm taking action, that's what I'm going to do" he said as he got changed to his regular clothes in a red flash. He walked past me and Boomer and looked back at us before leaving, "Don't follow me" he said as he left.

 _Bricks pov_

She's crossed the fucking line this time. Messing with my girl is one thing but now she's messing with my brother, it's personal now. I've been flying for hours now, thinking of ways to choke the living shit out of Berserk.

I landed when I got to my destination; I'm standing outside a run down building of apartments. I could hear screaming from every window of different families, the smell of smoke was everywhere and there were groups of kids either spraying graffiti on buidings, smoking weed or drinking. I looked at the place in disgust before walking inside. I flew up the flight of stairs and stopped at the door before me. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

No answer. I tried again, the second time I heard a rough voice coming from the other side of the door, "Fuck off, we ain't interested in buying anything" I frowned and banged the door, demanding for an answer.

The door opened, "are you deaf and stupid-" the boy answered but stopped when he seen me. He was wearing black pants with a green combat hoodie. His hair was jet black, spiked up and has dark green eyes, he folded his arms and smirked, "Ah, it's you Red. Long time you see" he cocked a toothy smirk.

"Tell me about it. Looking good yourself" I commented back blankly

"Well, you know how I do things. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked leaning on the door

"Is your brother, Bradley home? I need to see him"

"Well what if Brad don't wanna see you?"

"Come on, Brandon don't be a dick" I spat, glaring at the green Rowdyrock up and down.

Brandon smiled before opening the door wider, "Well you better come in"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Taking Action: Part 2

**Chapter 19-Taking Action: Part 2**

 _Bricks pov_

 _Quit calling me, I'm fine. I'll see you when I get home tonight_

I pressed send hoping that Boomer and Butch would stop worrying, I understand where they're coming from; if either of my brothers ran off without me knowing where they went I'd be worried sick too, but I'm the big brother. I always have things under control...or I did have things under control.

"Brick Jojo" I heard a voice calling. I looked up from my phone to see a red headed boy, same height as me. Hair slightly longer than mines but instead of a red cap he wore a red bandana. He even had the same shade of eyes as mine but mine were more ruby red whereas his was blood red, some people who didn't know us thought Bradley and I were twins when we use to hang out but I took that to offense, Bradley had a rough look about him that was off putting.

"You took your sweet time" I growled. It's been 20 minutes since Brandon let me in, I've been sitting and waiting on the Rocks couch, that was worn out and was standing on it's last legs.

"I had some business to take care of" Bradley said, while leaning on the door. I rolled my eyes knowing that he probably meant shuffling bags of weed or something. "So what do I owe this pleasant surprise? I thought you'd be out of Viletown for good"

"Berserk" I spat, I could feel my blood boiling just mentioning her name. Bradley rolled his eyes, "Come on, bro I thought we were over and done with Berserk, I was a dick for doing what I did but-"

Before Bradley could speak another word I cut in, "No, idiot! I mean Berserk is in Townvile being a physio by threating my girlfriend and brothers so she can get back together with me, no matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested"

Bradley was taken back and scoffed in amusement, "Townsvile, huh? So that's where she ran off to" he said as he walked towards the window with his arms folded, glaring outside aimlessly, "She's only trying to get back with you to make me jealous, ye know"

"Bradley, I could not care less if she wants me back, I've moved on! But I don't know where abouts in Townsvile she is or what her next move is, I don't even know if the rest of the Punks are there-"

"They're not, Brat and Brute are still here" he said, still looking out the window.

"Why is she doing this to me?" I demanded more than asked.

"A couple weeks ago she caught me and Brat in bed" Bradley said shamelessly. My eyes widen, I knew Brat was easy but seriously? "Me and Berserk were fighting, she stormed off and Brat just happened to be there for comfort" he shrugged. He turned from the window to see the disgusted glance I gave him.

"You slept with her sister? Your brother girlfriend? Does Ben know?"

"Of course, ye know what Berserk's like she's got a big mouth on her"

I wouldn't even dare think about cheating on Blossom, maybe because I know what it's like to be cheated on. I don't think I would forgive myself if I even tried anything on my brothers girlfriend, let alone my brothers. "So Berserk is trying to get back together with me because she knows I was right" i said standing up, "I warned her about you-"

"And she ignored you, like any other time until she's ready to use you again" I heard coming from the other side of the room, I turned to see a blonde boy with eyes a dark sapphire colour, darker than Boomer's. "Nice to see you again, Brick" Ben said in a sarcastic tone as he folded his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"Dude, your brother slept with your girlfriend! You're telling me you're okay with this?" I said in disbelief, Ben was as stubborn as Butch when it came to being forgiven.

"Why don't you go back to Townsvile and mind your own business, Red." Brandon suggested appearing behind Ben, probably been listening to our conversation the whole time.

"With pleasure! But first I need to know. Are you going to help me with Berserk?" I asked turning back to Bradley, "She's losing control, man. She is gonna start World War III if she can, believe me. My girlfriend and my brothers could be in danger, so this the only time you won't hear me ask but beg." I said with plead in my eyes. Bradley's face soften slightly when he heard my cries, "You owe me this much for screwing me over in the past" I continued.

"He don't owe you shit!" Brandon yelled in the back ground.

I rolled my eyes, I opened the window to climb out, "Where do you think you're going?" Bradley said trying to stop me but not getting in my way either.

"To protect my girlfriend and brothers, not that you know the feeling" I said as I zoomed off in frustrtion, knowing I wasted my time for nothing.

 _Blossoms pov_

Where is he? I called him 10 times in the last hour, I dropped by at his place when I thought he'd be home after football practice but his brothers haven't seen him. I put the phone down in frustrtion pacing back and forward in my room, making theories in my head. What if he's in trouble? What if he got hit by a bus? I should call the hospitals in case. Just as I reached for my phone I heard a knock at my window, I turned round with a sigh of relief to see Brick, waiting for me to open the window.

I rushed to open the window and dragged him in no time and embraced him in a tight longing hug, "I was worried you didn't answer my calls" I said but my eyes sprung open and I pushed him back and punched him lightly in the arm, "You didn't answer my calls, I thought you were lying dead in a hospital from being hit by a bus"

Brick chuckled as my frown deepened, "Think about it Pinky, super human being killed by a bus accident, didn't really think it through, did you?" He said cockily as he smirked. I sighed as I pushed him away, "You're such an ass, Brick" he grabbed a hold of my wrist lightly and pulled me in for a hug and kissed my head. "Where were you anyway?" I asked looking up at him.

He shrugged before answering, "Just about" he answered blankly.

What is he not telling me? He's been acting weird for a week, maybe more. "I need answers, Brick. Real answers, no stalling" I said firmly before pushing him away.

"Bloss, why are we doing this right now?" Brick said rubbing his eyes before fixing them back on me.

"Where were you?"

"Home." _He just lied to me_. "Okay, what were you doing at your house?" I asked, seeing where his lies would take me. "Got home from practice, had a shower and did homework. After that I had dinner and watched some TV. I wanted to see you before I went to sleep, what's the big issue?!" He yelled.

I shook my head in disbelief trying to fight back the tears but it didn't work, I could feel my tears rolling down my cheek, "You're lying. You're lying, I went to your house and Butch and Boomer didn't know where you were" I managed to spill out before choking on my own sobs. Brick tried to get close to me but I backed away as my mind wandered, "Were you at a girls house? Are you cheating on me? Is it with Berserk?"

"Jesus, Blossom, no! I wasn't at any girls house, I wouldn't do that to you. You know I wouldn't do that to you. It hurts me to think you'd think that of me" Brick said as he backed me in a corner, trying to force a hug off me.

"No! You don't get to act as the victim!" I screamed pushing him away, "If you have nothing to hide then where were you? I won't ask again, Brick" I told him, making myself clear.

Brick sighed before taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. "Fine" he said as he took a seat on my bed. I didn't move from my spot but he continued anyway. "I was at Viletown. I went to see the Rowdyrock Boys and asked for help" I looked at him, wanting him to continue, "Berserk came to see me a couple nights ago, she wants me back. I told her to fuck off and today she sent Butch a threat. Bloss, she's getting out of hand, I had to hide this from you I thought she would magically disappear and you wouldn't need to worry" Brick said burying his face in his hands, "I can't even protect my own brothers, what makes me think I can protect you?" He said hiding his face away with his hands in shame.

I walked towards him and kneeled down to his level as I pushed his hands away from his face, "Brick, I don't need protecting. But what I do need is you being honest to me" I said as I cupped his face, forcing him to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. I gave him another tight hug when he apologised, "So how are the Rowdyrock gonna help?" I asked getting curious.

"They're not. They were a dead end. But don't worry, we'll figure something out" he said as he kissed me on the head and rested his chin on top of my head.


	20. Fake Friends and Real Allies

**Chapter 20-Fake Friends and Real Allies**

 _Blossoms pov_

"How about tomorrow?"

"I can't Brick and I are going to the movies after school"

"Okay, what about Saturday?"

"Sorry, Brick and I have plans..." I said nervously chewing my bottom lip. Spencer rolled her eyes, this is the third time I knocked back Spencer this week, I'm such a bad friend.

"Whatever, Bloss just call me when you're not too busy" Spencer said with a sassy tone.

"I'm sorry Spence, it's just that Brick and me-"

"Yeah, how can I forgot about "Brick and me" that's all you ever do, I haven't even heard from you outside of school for a week and now that you finally have a boyfriend it's almost like I'm being shoved out the picture ." Spencer growled, feeling slightly better getting it out of her chest.

"Excuse me but do I have to remind you of how you forgot that I even existed when you and Butch were dating?" I shot back. She literally ditched me whenever she had a chance to spend time with Butch, all he had to do was click his fingers and Spencer went running to him like a lapdog.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But you know the feeling I'm talking about then, right? I just feel like I've been losing you since you and Brick started dating" Spencer pouted, clearly upset of how neglected she felt.

"Spencer, don't be silly. You'll always be my beat friend, if you want we can go out after school to the mall, maybe get some milkshakes and back to mines for a movie? We can include Bubbles and Butters in like old times?" I pitched hoping it would sell.

Spencer struggled to hide her smirk as she nods, "Fine, you got me. Considering that it's actually you that's blowing off our dates I think it's fair that I should pick the movie"

"Sounds like a deal" I smiled.

"Hey, actually I have some errands to run after school for my cousin, do you mind if I meet you guys at the mall?" Spencer said, placing her eyes back to her book.

"Sure, we'll meet you there" I shrugged.

Just as I was about to continue reading my book I seen a pair of hands covering my eyes causing me to jump slightly, "Guess who" I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Mitch?" I joked.

"I am hurt" Brick joked back as he took a seat with Spencer and I at our study table.

"Hey, as a matter of fact you should be in English right now, what are you doing in Study Hall?" I asked as I grew curious.

"Mrs Lawson fell asleep in the process of teaching so we all just sneaked out and let her get her beauty sleep, even though it still won't help" Brick chuckled.

"Brick, don't be mean" I nudged him.

"-I actually gotta run right now, need to meet my cousin. I'll catch you later Bloss" Spencer said as I turned round to see she already gathered her thing and was standing up.

"Okay, if you want. So see you at the mall?" I smiled.

"Yeah" she smiled back but she frowned as she turned to Brick and nodded, "Brick."

"Sheila" Brick nodded back.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "I told you my name is Spencer" and with that she stormed out of Study Hall.

"What the hell was that all about, Brick?" I nudged him again.

"What? I told you I'm no good with names" he frowned.

"Not about getting her name wrong, I mean what is it with you not accepting my friend?" I questioned. I hate how Brick and Spencer aren't getting along. Spencer does try and be civil with Brick but he just refueses to cooperate, he's so stubborn! Then again, he would be stubborn considering he's my counterpart.

"I just don't like the girl, Pinky. There's something about her, I don't know what it is but when I do I won't hold back saying I told you so" Brick smirked trying to be cute but I wasn't having it.

"Brick, please. She's my best friend, do it for me?" I pouted, flashing my rosey pink eyes knowing my eyes are his weakness. I only use my eyes to get what I want when it's absolutely necessary with Brick and wanting my boyfriend and best friend to get along is necessary.

"Okay, fine. I'll try" Brick folded his arms and looked away in defeat.

"Thank you. Best boyfriend ever" I hugged him as I kissed him on the cheek but he still looked grumpy. "Come on, wanna walk me to my locker before the final bell rings?" I asked, hoping to lighten his mood.

Brick showed a smile before nodding and took me by the and and whirled his arm around me as we walked, he always makes me feel so special along with a smile on my face. "What do you wanna see tomorrow?" Brick asked as he nuzzled down my neck making me giggle.

"Whatever you want I don't really mind, as long as I'm with you" I blushed before getting serious, "Actually, I did want to talk to you about something" I said grabbing his attention, "What are we actually going to do about Berserk?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and let go of me as he ran his hands through his hair before taking his hat off. "We might as well talk about it, we can't ignore her and pretend she's not a threat; she is after Buttercup, my sister. She's going too far now"

"And she's targeting Butch, my brother." Brick shot back. He took a deep breath and gently placed his hands on my shoulders, "Listen, don't stress about Berserk just let me handle it I still have until the end of the day to sort things out with her before she posts those pictures of Butch and Buttercup viral"

"And what are you going to do when you see her?" Blossom asked with the tone of curiosity and fear mixed together, unsure if she wants to know the answer herself.

"I'm gonna kill her."

 _Bricks pov_

After school I decided to walk home the long way to think about everything. I do a lot of thinking when I'm walking but it's stress that's taking over my mind more than anything else. I know for a fact that Berserk is going to drop a surprise visit on me later to see if I made up my mind about dumping Blossom for her, which is never going to happen so she can get that out of her head. But if I don't the she's gonna spill Butch's and Buttercup's secret. Why are they even keep their relationship a secret anyway? We know about it and they both seem the type to not care what other people think of them, so why hide it? Ugh, so much responsibilities.

I cut through Townsvile park to make my route home longer and to try and work out a solution. As I was walking down the path I was passing by the slide and roundabouts as I was approching the swings I could make out people talking. But it was the voices that was attracting my attention,

"I have to say, I'm a little surprisd knowing you're the secret sourse" I heard. I instantly knew it was Berserk's voice.

"Well, what can I say? If someone screws me over I screw them back."

Who is that? I know that voice...but from where? I hid behind an old tree, piercing my eyes through the branches until I was in shock. I couldn't believe own eyes, I see Berserk being face to face with Spencer! _I knew there was something not right with that bitch!_ I tuned in my super hearing, hoping to catch every word they say.

"How did the green puff screw you over exactly?" Berserk asked as I was thinking of the same question.

"A couple months ago Butch and I were dating. Everything was great until he was slightly...off. I ignored it at first hoping it would disappear but a couple days later he dumped me and I caught him and Buttercup hooking up in the janitors closet but they didn't see me. Butch used me like some sort of toy and Buttercup's meant to be my best friend but instead of looking out for me she betrayed me." Spencer rolled her eyes and folded her arms in the process, getting annoyed of thinking back of the time she got hurt.

"That's what you get for getting close to a Puff." Berserk smirked. "I'll be honest, when Nelly told me about you I was unsure at first but now I know you're the perfect spy" Berserk's grin grew wider as mentally she developed a plan in her head. _Nelly'_ s _involved too?_ "Are you willing to take an extra step? But if you do you can't back out in future" Berserk warned as she circled round Spencer.

"I'm in for the long run. I'm even meeting the Puffs at the mall, I'll find out as much information as I can get" Spencer replies without hesitating which made Berserk grin so wide you'd think she's the Joker from Barman.

 _I need to warn Blossom._ I backed away from the tree and flew into the air, trying my best not to leave a red streak behind me in case Berserk and Judas spots me. When I got to the mall I checked everywhere to find the girls but I couldn't find them, just as I was about to give up hope I seen the girls near the food court at a Milkshake stall. Blossom looked at me surprised to see me at the mall unexpectedly.

"Brick, what's wrong? You're out of breath, are you Okay?" Blossom asked concerned as she frowned.

"Get your sisters, we need to get out of here. Now" I said as I grabbed her shoulders showing her how serious I was.

*Flying towards Jojos volcano*

I filled the girls in with everything I knew starting with me seeing Berserk to knowing that Nelly's playing a role in this to knowing Spencer is playing an even bigger role. Blossom looked like as if she was ready to cry, God I hate seeing her upset. Buttercup looked guilty whereas Bubbles just looked shocked.

"I can't believe our best friend is stabbing us in the back like this" Blossom said as she clenched her fists, getting mad of how Spencer played her.

"It's all my fault" _Buttercup_ looked down shamefully.

"Don't blame yourself, Buttercup. You and Butch are counterparts, you guys were destined to be together" Bubbles said trying to cheer up her sister. "That's the thing about Destiny, it's unwritten. You never know what's gonna happen, but when it does it happens for a reason" Blossom added. Buttercup sighed, still feeling guilty.

We landed at the front door of my house and walked through the door. When the girls and I closed the door after us Boomer came racing from the living room.

"Wow, Boomer slow down, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We got a visior" Boomer relied. I rolled my eyes, I'm getting sick of surprises today. When I walked through the living room door I was shocked to see Brat Plutonium sitting on our couch.

"You took your sweet time" she greeted. _Deja Vu._

 _"_ What do you want, Brat?" I asked impatiently, I've had enough of Punk drama today.

"To find Berserk and bring her home. I was told to come to you for help" Brat replied.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

Brat pulled out a little folded note out of her tight skinny jeans back pocket and passed it to me. I opened it to read it,

 _Don't say I'm not doing my part to help. If Brat doesn't end this and call me up and let me know how I can help - Bradley_

I smiled at the note being grateful that the Rowdyrock leader pulled through. Maybe we can win this battle after all.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	21. Bug Guns

**Chapter 21-Big Guns**

 _Blossoms pov_

I stand in the middle of the Ruffs living room surrounded by my sisters, the boys and Brat. Since when did Brat get here? This is too much for me, I just want to be a normal teenager with a normal boyfriend in a normal relationship. I scoff to myself. _What even is normal anymore?_ I ask myself. But what hurts the most is that I discover no longer that 10 minutes ago that my best friend has been plotting against me, all because of jealously- not from me personally but she's still targeting after Buttercup which I'm more pissed about. Poor Buttercup must be feeling awful right now. I know she's still blaming herself even though she puts on a brave face and acts tough she still has feelings like everybody else.

I clear my throat as I grabbed Brick's attention in the process, "Can I speak to you privately, please?"

Brick nods and leads me to his room closing the door behind him, "What's up?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? What is going on, Brick? Why is Brat here? You said not to trust a Punk"

'I know, babe but you need to understand that Brat is on our side. Bradley sent her here to take her home" he said while showing me a small note which I assume is from Bradley.

"I thought Bradley was a dead end."

"Why are you acting all negative about this, Bloss? I thought you'd be happy to get rid of Berserk"

"I'm upset because 10 minutes ago I was happy, waiting for my best friend at the mall which I find out who turns to be a backstabber all because of some psychopath who can't take no for an answer" I cried, feeling the fresh tears rolling down my cheek. "I just want a normal life but I can't with these stupid powers and stupid evil counterparts in stupid parallel universes" I carried on, getting overwhelmed.

"Calm down, I've got you" he said as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "I promise this will all be over soon" he said as he used his finger to hold my chin up and wiped my tears away. "I won't let anything like this happen to you again"

I sniffed as I wiped away my remaining tears. All of a sudden I felt a harsh vibration coming from my pocket, I pulled out my phone to see it was Spencer calling me, "God, I don't know what to say or do without feeling physically sick" I said as I showed Brick who tried to contact me.

Brick's eyes lit up, "Of course..."

"What?" I ask getting curious of what he cooking up in his head.

"Why don't you and your sisters meet up with Spencer at the mall" Brick says casually. I look at him as if he's grown two heads, "Seriously, Bloss. If you guys go now and pretend to show up late it means we can ambush her. She doesn't know that we know so we just need to play it cool until we bring out the big guns"

"Alright genius, what are the _big guns_?" I asked while mocking him at the same time.

"You leave the big guns to me, Pinky" he said as he stroked my face with both hands. I look into his eyes and see a glimpse of hope, it's the most confident I've seen him in a couple of weeks.

I nod slowly, "Okay. I trust you" I said as I lean on my tip toes to kiss him. He kissed me back in a slow and tender way which I return back with passion. Before I knew it I felt Brick lift me up by my waist as I wrapped my legs around him and he throws me passionately on top of his bed. He got on top of me and we shared our passionate kissing session up until I felt him getting hard between his-

"No, we can't. Not yet" I said stopping him before he goes any further. "Sorry" I said as I looked away embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry for something you don't wanna do, I understand" he said as he kissed up my neck lightly and travelled to my ear "I'll wait for you"

"But what if I never want to..."

"Then that's okay too" he said as he kissed me on the lips again.

I haven't thought about sex yet. Yeah, it is peer pressuring especially being in school overhearing girls talking about their first and guys talking about who they last "smashed" and who their next victims are. The type of people that Brick hangs around with. Before Brick and I even dated, he was that type of guy, the type that every father that would hate their daughters being around.

"Are you okay? You feel a little tense" I hear Brick say.

"Uh.." on queue my phone started buzzing again signalling that Spencer was trying to reach me. "I better get this"

"Hello"

 _"Hey, Bloss! I'm at the mall waiting for you guys. Where are you? Please don't tell me you bailed I was excited about our girls day"_ Fake, fake, fake, fake. Everything she says sounds fake to me. Fake voice, fake laugh, fake friend.

"Oops, sorry me and the girls had to run some errands for the Mayor and lost track of him. Don't go anywhere, we'll see you in 5" I said back.

" _Okay, oh and tell the Mayor that I said hi-"_ I hung up before she could finish her sentence.

"I should get the girls and start heading, I'll explain the plan to them on the way there" I said getting up from the bed.

"Okay, be careful. And Bloss..."

"Yeah?" I said turning back to look at him

"I love you" he smiled.

I blushed slightly but I couldn't help but show him my smile, "I love you too" and with that I grabbed my sister's and filled them in with the details.

 _Bricks pov_

"Have you decided on what you're having?" Asked the waitress in a yellow diner uniform.

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for my friend to show up" I apologeticaly smiled.

"Sure, no problem. Take your time" she winked.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 15 minutes I've been waiting for Berserk. She's the one who wanted to meet me here and she can't even show up on time to threaten me. _And she calls herself a villain_ I scoffed _At least villains show up on time to cause some damage._ I scratched the back of my head nervously thinking that this might be an ambush, who knows what this chick is really capable of.

"Day dreaming about me, Brickie?" I heard a devious voice behind me. _Ugh, speak of the devil._

"As if" I replied dryly with my back still facing her.

She ignored my comment and walked around the table taking a seat directly across from me. "This is a nice place, don't you think? Sort of reminds me of our first date" she smiled thinking of the memories going through her head. I looked around the place, acknowledging it for the first time and it actually reminded me of my first date with Blossom when I _convinced_ her going on a date where we made our dating terms.

"Hello, earth to Brick" I looked up to see Berserk waving a hand in front of me. "So, what' it going to be? You take me back or risk the greens secret getting out?" She whispered, trying to sound seductive.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Come on, it's all fun and games. I shouldn't need to explain the rules, you should know how this blackmailing game works" she winked. I felt myself sinking in my seat, is this how Blossom felt when I blackmailed her? "Are you getting all shy on me?" She smirked as she tried to reach her hand across the table to touch me.

I shove her house out the way, "Berserk, I know you're hurt but this isn't the answer"

Berserk's smirk faded slightly, "Excuse me?"

"I know about Brat and Bradley. I know it sucks to be cheated on, trust me from experience"

Berserk's smirk completely fades away and leaves a blank expression on her face.

"Listen, you need to realise I moved on and this isn't healthy. I know Bradley hurt you-"

"What do you know about Bradley?" She snapped. "He's just a useless dead end like you warned me. I should've listened to you" she said as she crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with me.

I tilted my head slightly, "I'm sorry, Bee. Really, I am" I leaned in slightly trying to get closure, "But I think you may need help"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO MOCK ME RIGHT NOW?" She freaked out, earning a few glances from other customers and a few concerned staff.

"Jesus, No! Calm down. Please"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "How did you find out about Brat and Brad?"

"I spoke with him..."

She scoffed, "Wow. You actually grew a pair"

I ignored her insult and focused on the main topic, "Listen, when you walk out of here Brat will be waiting for you at the front door and my brothers at the fire exit, there's no escape and even if you do get away the four of us will fly after you. And if you get away from that then Brat, the Puffs, my brothers and I will find you. With seven people with superpowers it won't take long to find you. So, give it up"

Berserk was starting to panic even though she wasn't showing it I could still sense it. "You're bluffing, Brat wouldn't step foot in this universe, she's too stupid to even know how"

"Well I don't know what to tell you besides the fact she's here and she's taking you home"

Berserk's right eye started to twitch and I smirked knowing that I got her in a weak position. "I'm not going home"

"Well, you're certainly not staying here"

"Come on, Brick. Think about it! This could be our chance to run, we could start fresh just you and me and leave the past behind us"

 _What has this chick been smoking?_ "You really do need help"

"ENOUGH WITH THE MOCKING!"

"I'm not mocking, I'm being genuine, you are a crazy bitch"

"Ahh!" She grabbed the glass of water from the table beside us and splashed the water at me. "This isn't over!" She screamed as she shot up through the roof. I look up to see a forrest green, ocean blue and a sharp electic blue streak chasing after a hot pink streak.

"So you're gonna play it that way" I said to myself, aiming it at Berserk "Game on" I said as I flew after her leaving a red streak behind me.


	22. Bradley, Brandon and Ben

**Chapter 22-Bradley, Brandon and Ben**

 _Blossoms pov_

"So what movie should we watch once we get to your place?" Spencer asked as she took a sip from her milkshake.

I shift my eyes to my sister's for an answer but again they avoided eye contact especially Buttercup, I turned my head back to Spencer and tried my best to smile, "Whatever you want, you get to pick, remember?"

Spencer gave us an odd look before placing her milkshake on the table, "Okay guys, what gives? We've been sitting here for 20 minutes and I've barely got a word out of you guys"

There was an awkward silence around the table...

"Is anyone gonna talk?!" Spencer half yelled out of frustration.

"Its nothing, Spencer we just had a long day is all. The Mayor has been on our case lately." Bubbles stepped in.

"Really?" Spencer arched a brow, "What about? Is it anything to do with the Rowdyruff?" She asked out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes, I'd never thought I'd think this but she's making me sick, we're meant to be her best friends and she sold us out to Berserk. God knows how long she's been lying to us. I leaned my head back trying to think of answers to stall her with but it's too hard. I'm not a pro at lying as she is. As I leaned back I could see flashes of colour from a distance through the malls see-through glass roof, _What the hell?_ As I narrowed my eyes I could see a red, green, blue and a lighter blue streak chasing after a hot pink streak. I froze and looked down hoping that no one saw me look up.

"Blossom?" Spencer waved her hand getting my attention.

I shoved her hand out my face a little too aggressively, "We got to go, my sister's and I have to deal a situation that actually matters" I spat. My sisters and Spencer looked at me shocked of my reaction. "Girls, let's go" I said firmly as I stood up and made my way to the nearest exit. My sisters were close behind me and I could hear Spencer calling my name from the table we were sitting at.

"What do we do about her?" Buttercup asked as we exited the mall.

"We'll deal with her later, right now we've got bigger fish to fry" I said as I shot up in the air closing in to the multicoloured streaks.

Just as my sisters and I caught up with the Rowdyruff and two members of the Punks the boys and Brat had Berserk trapped by being gathered round her in a circle.

"Give it up Berserk, we have you trapped. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" I heard Brick warn Berserk.

"Well, well, bitch. Long time no see" Buttercup growled as she tightened her fists causing to from a lime green energy ball in her hand. Everyone looked at our direction to see us floating closely behind them.

Berserk said nothing but frowned as she knew she had nowhere to run nor fly.

"Face it, Berserk you've lost. There's one of you and seven of us" Brick spoke as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Make that eleven" We heard a strange voice appear. I looked up to see a group of boys. One had shoulder lengh of blonde hair and very deep blue eyes wearing black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and a dark blue top. Another had raven black hair which was shorter than the blonde boys lengh but spiked up with sage green eyes wearing baggy black pants and a green combat hoodie. The redhead floating in the middle had short hair with a red bandana, black jeans and a plain red t-shirt. I looked closely at the redhead to see had red eyes, not as light as Brick's but almost like blood red. _The Rowdyrock Boys_ I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here? How did you guys even know how to get in this universe?" Brick asked.

"With my help" we heard another voice, a more feminine voice coming from behind the Rocks, she revealed herself wearing fishnet tights, black booty shorts and a dark green tank top. Her hair is shaved from both sides leaving her with a spiked up mohock and piercings all over her face and ears.

"Also, wasn't hard to find you guys with all these different shades of streaks flying around the city" the green Rock, Brandon said as he smirked.

"Brute? What are you doing here?" Berserk spoke.

"To take you home sis, what you're doing isn' healthy" Brute replied in a soft tone. Buttercup scrunched up her face seeing that her female counterpart has a soft side.

"I'm not going back home to be near him" Berserk said as she pointed who I assume is Bradley, "Or her." Berserk's eyes darkened as she also moved her finger to point at Brat. Brat looked down ashamed of herself knowing her own sister hates her that much but Bradley on the other hand looked straight through Berserk.

"Come on, pink stuff, stop being a drama queen" the blue Rock rolled his eyes. "I didn't like the situation any more than you did but I built a bridge and got over it" Ben continued as he rolled his eyes.

"WELL MAYBE YOU CAN HANDLE BEING BETRAYED BY YOUR OWN BROTHER AND GIRLFRIEND BUT I CAN'T" Berserk screamed, flying close in the blue Rocks face.

The Rocks and Punks gathered around each other shouting and throwing insults at one another as the Ruffs and I stepped back. "Don't you think we should do something?" Boomer asked, unsure what to do as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, just leave them to it. They've got their own issues to deal with, let's bail" Butch suggested as he folded his arms looking bored.

"We can't just leave, if a fight breaks out between them then there's a chance they'll wreck the city and put hundreds of the citizens lives at risk" Brick replied even though it was obvious he was enjoying seeing the Rock and Punks going down at each other's throats.

"Ugh. And I use to think we were the animals" Butch mumbled to himself.

I looked closely at the circle of our evil counterparts to see there was one missing...the green Rock wasn't anywhere to be seen in the circle. I looked around to see if he was close by, "Guys, where did the green-" I was cut off by a dark green streak flying in front of us and hitting Berserk in the back of the head with a large and heavy piece of brick. Berserk passed out as she closed her eyes and started to fall from the sky.

"Berserk!" Bradley shouted and zoomed down after her, catching her bridal style and flew back up to his green brother. "BRANDON, ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE COULD'VE DIED!" Bradley shouted at his brother.

"But she didn't, did she? I was doing ourselves a favour by knocking her out so it's easier to get her home" Brandon said as he rolled his eyes.

Brick flew forward towards them as he narrowed his eyes, "Get her out of my sight and make sure she never returns"

Bradley stared back, "Don't worry, she won't. I'll make sure of it" he nodded. "Come on people, let's bounce" Bradley said as he flew away leaving a blood red streak behind him and the remaining Punks and Ben followed him leaving behind their signature streak.

"Yo, Butch hit me up and we can catch up with a spliff sometime" Brandon smirked at the green eyed ruff.

"For sure, man" Butch smirked back. Brandon zoomed away catching up with his brothers and the Punks, "He's actually a really cool guy to hang with" Butch smirked as he looked at all of us.

 _Bricks pov_

After the Punks and Rocks made their leave, my brothers and I flew back to the girls house and ordered a pizza and hanged out in the girls living room as we talked about the event that shortly happened.

"I swear when I seen Berserk I was ready to kill the bitch" Buttercup said as she took a bite from her pizza.

Boomer chuckled at Buttercup's comment, "We could tell with the green energy ball you were holding"

"Aw shit, I didn't know I did that, I must've been pissed" Buttercup laughed.

Everyone chatted away talking of the event. I looked over the couch and seen Blossom day dreaming. I took a seat beside her as I placed an arm around her shoulder, "You okay, babe?"

Blossom looked as she formed a weak smile and nodded, "Is it finally over, Brick?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

I nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Its over" Blossom smiled at my reply and leaned on my chest. I took this oppeetinity to smell her hair, I inhaled to smell a scent of strawberries and stroked her hair. I love this girl so much. If anything ever happens to her I'll never be able to forgive myself. As I let my mind wander I heard the girls doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" We heard the Professor as he greeted whoever was at the door.

"Buttercup probably ordered another pizza" Bubbles joked.

"Don't joke about that, it actually sounds tempting to call for another one" Buttercup joked back.

"Girls" the Professor said as he popped his head in the room, "Spencer's here to see you"

The colour drained from the girls faces as Spencer walked in the room.

After when the Professor took his leave, Spencer spoke up, "Nice to know I was ditched for boys. Again" Spencer said as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Alright, let me finally rip this fake bitch apart" I said as I stood up while cracking my knuckles. Spencer backed up against the wall, "What the hell did I ever do to you?" She said as she coward back.

"Not me but my girlfriend" I growled.

"Excuse me?" She played dumb.

"Brick, just leave it she's not worth it" Blossom said as she stood up from the couch

"Man, I'll help you. She's meant to be _my girlfriends_ best friend and she sold her out to that pink bitch with horns" Butch growled as he stepped beside me.

"Oh, you and Buttercup are dating?" Spencer asked, acting more dumb.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" Boomer joined in, standing at my other side leaving me in the middle.

At that moment Spencer knew the jig was up. She looked down thinking of what to say next knowing she's caught.

"Spenc, how could you do this? We're best friends" Buttercup said in a soothing tone as she stood up.

"Screw you! You're not my friend! Best friend don't go around stealing each other's boyfriends!" Spencer screamed at Buttercup. Even Butch looked down from guilt. "And you!" She said pointing towards Blossom, "You ditched me for the red eyed freak who was blackmailing you and now you're with him? After all he put you through?" I blocked her way of going anywhere near Blossom.

"'Red eyed freak' is that meant to insult me? You're a chick walking around with a dudes name" I shot back, Butch slightly scoffed at my comment.

"You think this is funny?!" Spencer fired at Butch. She moved her eyes back to Buttercup, "Lets see how long it takes for Butch to cheat on you and we'll see who'll be laughing in the end" with that being said Spencer turned her heel and took her leave.

I turned round to see Blossom still sitting on the couch with her hands holding her head showing a sign that she's had enough of drama. I sit down beside her and embrace her for a tight hug. I hate seeing her like this.

"Hey" I said as I used my hand to raise her chin, "it'll get better. I promise" she nodded at my comment and leaned up for a kiss.


	23. This Is Only Just The Beginning

**Chapter 23-This Is Only Just The Beginning**

 **A/N - I am so sorry for not posting in a long time. The only reason I've not been posting is because I ran dry of storylines. Please don't hesitate to leave behind your ideas on the reviews as most of you did the last time which was helpful and I'll work something out. Thank you for being patient and enjoy =)**

 _Buttercup's pov_

"Buttercup! Butch is here to see you!" I heard Blossom shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shout back as I glanced at myself in the mirror. It's been two weeks since Berserk got sent back to Viletown and since we stopped talking to Spencer even in school, it's super awkward now but I can't help but replay what she said to me the last she was here, _"Lets see how long it takes for Butch to cheat on you"_ Butch would never cheat on me...would he? I took another glance at my reflection and really concentrated on my facial and body flaw.

"Hey gorgeous" I heard Butch's voice coming from behind me. I jumped slightly out of surprise that he didn't knock first.

"Butch, you creep! You scared me. Have you ever heard of knocking?" I shot back out of annoyance.

He chuckled slightly before approaching me and sliding his arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug. I jerked slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "You okay, babe?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied as I pulled away. "Just don't want to be late for school" he cocked his eyebrow as he was about to open his mouth to talk until I cut him off, "Come on stop standing around, let's go!" I snapped as I walked past him, leaving my room and meeting my sister's downstairs.

 _Blossoms pov_

"That is so not true!" I said in disbelief to Brick as we walked down the school corridors with his arm round my shoulder.

Brick laughed out loud, "No seriously! Princess was in the closet getting her grove on with Mitch at Todd's party, I caught them myself"

"What were you even doing going through someone else's closet anyway" I asked

"I was on my way to the bathroom and I just happened to be passing by the closet and heard moans and was just curious of who it was" he shrugged.

I shook my head, "Brick you can't just invade people's privacy like that"

"It was hilarious. If I could go back in time I would just to see the priceless look on Princess' face" he chuckled

I rolled my eyes as we made a turn to our lockers as we carried on chatting. I stopped on my tracks as I seen Spencer was already at the lockers gathering her books for first period. It didn't take Brick long to realise what made me stop walking and talking. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No actually. I'm gonna try and talk to her" I replied back, not taking my eyes off Spencer.

"Talk?!" Brick said in disbelief, "What is there to talk about, Pinky? She backstabber you to someone who wanted to hurt you emotionally and physically, why would you want to talk to her after that?" He carried on.

"Brick, this has been going on for way too long now. It's been two weeks, I think she at least deserves an explaination"

"But, Bloss-"

"I'm a big girl, Brick. Please let me handle this" I said as I cut him off.

"Fine! At least let me stand with you while you're talking in case something happens" he said out of frustration.

I turned to face Brick as my eyes, face and voice softened, "I think it's sweet how you're being overprotective of me but let me take care of this on my own. I'm a human with super powers, what has she got?" He didn't reply. My hand reached up as I stroked his cheek, "I'll meet you in class. I'll be okay, I promise." He nodded as he reached down and gave me a peck on the lips before leaving for class. Every now and then he would look back as he walked away but I stood my ground until he turned the corner.

I turned back approaching Spencer at her locker. "Hey" I said grabbing her attention. She looked almost shocked to see I was talking to her.

"No boyfriend?" She asked quite bluntly.

I rose an eyebrow, "I don't need Brick fighting my battles for me"

"Well he won't be happy to see you talking to me" she turned back facing her locker.

"And I don't need his permission to talk to whoever I want" I replied sharply.

"Whatever" she said in a dull tone.

"Spencer, this isn't an episode of Pretty Little Liars! If it is then you lost. I'm trying to be mature by putting water under the bridge but you're not making it any easier"

"Is that really all you want? Well the more I was speaking to Berserk the more I found out how horrible and twisted you and your sisters are" she said with a fierce look in her eye.

"I don't know how to break this down to you but Berserk was brainwashing you and used you to get what she wants, it's what she does" I replied back in a sharp tone, what's the point of beating around the bush about it if she's not willing to understand that she was being used?

"That's not true" Spencer shot back

"Isn't it? Think about it. How is she going to convince to make someone turn on their best friend? Simple, she would manipulate them and tell them lies. If the person was smart enough to see through those lies she would stick to bribery"

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" She took offence.

"Spencer, you're the smartest person I know. But what I'm trying to understand is why you did it. Yes, Butch did cheat on you with my sister that was a dick move for both of them but what have I ever done to you?"

"You knew about it and kept it a secret from me"

"Excuse me? I didn't know-"

"I know you did! Berserk told me you knew!" Spencer nearly screamed causing a few students passing by to stare. Maybe she isn't all that smart.

"I promise you I didn't know anything about Butch and Buttercup. Spencer, it's over just please try and understand-"

Spencer cut me off as she slowly approached me closing the gap between us as she came up to my face, "This is only just the beginnng" she smirked. Just then the bell rang signalling everyone for class. Spencer walked away. I tried chasing after her but I lost her in the crowd of students.

 _Butch's pic_

It was lunch time, finally and I was scanning the cafeteria to see if I could spot any of my brothers or the Puffs. I spotted Brick's red hat and seen him sitting at the table with Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles...but no sign of Buttercup. Hmm. I feel like she's been avoiding me all day. I approached the table and took a seat.

"Sup guys, is Buttercup in the lunch queue?" I asked

"We thought she might have been with you" Bubbles replied.

"She must be in netball training or something" Blossom shrugged. _Netball training isn't until Wednesday_ I thought to myself. I shook off the negative feeling I was getting and tried to call her on my phone but it kept leading to voice mail. Okay, now I can't help but feel like there's something up with her.

"Guys, I'm just gonna go look for Butters" I said as I got up

"What about your lunch?" Brick protested before I could walk away

"I'm not all that hungry" which wasn't entirely a lie. I get worried when Buttercup doesn't talk to me which makes me lose my appetite.

As I strolled the corridors of Townsvile High I seen Buttercup leaving the girls washroom.

"Bee! Wait up!" I called as I chased after her. When Buttercup turned round she looked around to see if anyone was around.

"What do you want?" She demanded more than asked as she continued scanning the corridors

"I want to speak to my girlfriend" I said as I tried to get close to her

"Well, you better find her" she replied back in a hurtful tone

"Bee, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" I demanded as I grabbed her wrist to turn her round. What the hell is wrong with her? There's a million thoughts swimming through my head right now and I don't know what to think.

"It's just...I can't help but to keep thinking what Spencer said to me" she said as she folded her arms and avoided eye contact.

"What did she say?" I asked clueless

"She said that you would easily cheat on me as well as you did to her" she replied. I nodded understanding where she wa coming from.

"Buttercup, I only dated her to make you jealous. It's always been you. We were litreally made for each other that's just destiny" I said as I tried to close the gap between us with a hug

"But look at me, Butch! Look at me compared to you! You can get any girl in school, why would you want me?" She cried

"Cause you're nothing like the girls in this school. You're different with a hot attitude which is what I like about you" I answered truthfully as I closed in for a hug. She allowed the hug and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry for acting like a drama queen" she apologised

I chuckled and pulled back, "That's more Baby Blues style" I joked as I referred to Bubbles. "Can we get lunch now? I'm starving" I moaned.

Buttercup giggled as she nodded and made our way back to the cafeteria.


	24. Fall Outs

**Chapter 24-Fall Outs**

 ** _Blossoms pov_**

For a little while now I've been dreading for this day... _careers week_. This time last year careers week was all I could think about! I had big plans such as neurobiologist or a researcher to help to find a cure to cancer, you know? Like something that will give me purpose in my life but lately my dreams have came crashing down, since my 'cheat scandal' as people are calling it, has been exposed.

My thoughts got interrpted as I heard Principle Keane on the school tannoy, "Good morning, students! As you all may know today is careers week! This is a great oppertunity for you, our future, to start planning the rest of your life. I understand how most of you are still unsure what to do with your life but it's never too late to be who you want to be! Also, may Blossom please make her way towards my office. That is all" I closed my eyes and silently sighed to myself as I felt everybody in the class looking at me, knowing exactly why I'm being called in for. It's embarrassing, I was hoping people would forget about it by now but whenever they do something always keeps reminding them.

I grabbed my bag and made my way out the class without asking permission. Ms Daniels didn't bother stopping me, knowing fine well there was no point in asking. I got to Principle Keane's office door and gave it a light knock. "Come in" I heard from the other side. When I made my way in the room I seen her looking over her computer screen "Ah, Blossom! Do come in, please sit" I closed the door behind me and took a seat in front of her desk. "So. You may have a clue what I called you in for" she started.

I nodded, "As does the whole school" I continued leaving a little dig comment. But seriously, why didn't she send someone or call Ms Daniels room to call me in which would save the embarrassment for the whole entire school to hear.

"I apologise if it made a scene" she said looking me in the eyes, "however, we need to talk about which college you're going to apply to"

"I had big plans..." I continued, not being in a good mood to talk about it.

" _Had_ plans. Past tense, you need to start thinking about _now,_ Blossom. What you did was very irresponsible."

"I thought Mr Cunningham-"

"Mr Cunningham lost his job through this" Ms Keane cut in sharply "It is going to be very hard for him to find another teaching job with his record and it's going to be very hard for you to get accepted in a good school with your record" she finished as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Have you thought about limiting down options for a school?" She continued.

I thought for a second, "Well I have thought about a good medical school to be a neurobiologist"

Ms Keane didn't look impressed, "With a due respect, Blossom how are you planning on being a neurobiologist when you failed Biology? It doesn't make sense"

I sank down low on my seat. _She's right...what am I thinking?_

Ms Keane looked at me with sympathy, "Listen, Blossom. Why don't you take the day off and go home and do a little research online. There has to be something out there for you-"

Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed my stuff and stormed out the room. I made my way pass my locker, "Babe, you okay?" I heard. As sweet as Brick is I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Blossom?!" I heard Bubbles calling after me. Hearing their voices was upsetting me even more, "Just leave her alone for now. She needs her space" I heard Buttercup saying as she probably held Brick and Bubbles back.

As soon as I arrived home I went straight upstairs to my room and cried into my pillow. _Why is this all happening to me?_ I kept thinking to myself. _I jeopardised everything for one stupid mistake._ How am I going to get by this one? I eventually dosed off hoping to sleep my problems away knowing that it's still going to be there when I wake up.

...

"Blossom...baby wake up" I heard a male voice waking up to see it's Brick lightly shaking me. "Are you alright? You're eyes are all bloodshot, have you been crying?" He asked as he looked at me concerned.

I didn't answer him. I looked towards my night stand to see my clock read 16:20. Wow, I really must have needed that sleep. But, of course the sleep didn't solve any of my problems. I looked back at Brick, "What are you doing here?" I asked completely blanking his questions.

"I got worried when you weren't answering my texts or calls"

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep and besides I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anybody. Anyway, how was first day of careers week at school?" I asked as I changed the topic.

He beamed a smile, "Actually, it went great"

"That's good. Have you already decided what college you're going to after school ends?" I asked, I've always been curious of what Brick's dream college is.

"Well...I didn't look anything for myself..."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Brick"

He reached into his red backpack and pulled out a booklet and passed it over to me with his smile still reaching ear to ear.

I read the cover page _Townsvile Community Coll_ _ege_ I looked at Brick confused, "What's this?" I asked as a flicked through the pages.

"I know it's not what you set your heart on but there's a Bio course you could take! You could spend a year earning the grade you wanted fair and square and after that you can go into any school you want!" He said excitedly.

I smiled, _this_ could _actually work._ I was speechless...he actually went out his way just for me. "Brick, I don't know what to say..."

"Thank you would be a good start" he said cockily.

"Seriously, Brick! This could actually work. You didn't have to go out your way for me" I said nearly tearing me.

"Actually I did. You're my girlfriend and it's my job to look after you." He said as he put his arm around me and snuggled into me. I was still speechles, nobody has ever thought so fondly of me like that. _Maybe taking that nap did solve my problems_ I smiled to myself.

 ** _Boomer's pov_**

I sit on the seat by the window of the restaurant waiting nervously. It's finally happening, the date Bubbles and I have been waiting so patiently for. We promised each other the time would be right when we're both out harms way and that time is finally here. I don't know why I'm feeling so nervous. I've been in Bubbles company by myself before but I think knowing _hoping_ that something will happen between us is making me excited but so goddamn nervous. _Remember, Boomer, stay calm and be yourself_ I told myself.

"Hey, Boomer" I heard an angelic voice say behind me. I turned around to see a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes. I'm lost for words knowing that this is really happening. "Sorry for running a little late" Bubbles said as she took a seat across from me.

"That's okay" I smiled.

She smiled back before taking a look around the place, "Wow, this place is fancy" she said amazed.

"Thought I'd go with something classy" I smiled feeling chuffed that she's impressed.

*1 hour later*

Our date is going great! I'm so happy we decided to do this. We had conversations about the previous dramas that was going on and how we're glad that it's over with. The biggest pressure we feel right now is due to careers week. Bubbles says she wants to be a fashion designer and how passionate she feels about the fashion industry, me on the other hand have no clue what I want for my future. I never thought this far ahead yet...

"Oh my gosh, dinner was great. I'm so full right now to even think about dessert." Bubbles said as she gribbed her flat stomach.

"Let's just take a breather right now in case you want some later" I smiled.

"Thanks, Boomer" she smiled back. "So how are things going for you with careers week?" She asked.

"Ye know, I've been looking here and there and haven't really decided on anything yet" I said. I looked up to see Bubbles was deep in thought. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Bubbles, you okay?"

"Oops, sorry Boomie. I was just thinking about Blossom there." She said as she sat up straight. "She was so upset about not getting into the college that she wants due to...well ye know, everything that happened and all" she continued.

I sighed, it does suck for Blossom. She is one of the most talented and smartest girl in the school and it sucks even more that she can't use her intelligence to use. I chewed my bottom lips trying to think of the right words to say. "Yeah I know it's not fair. But she will get good offers, she's a smart girl she'll figure something out"

"I guess you're right" Bubbles smiled. "But then again if Brick just minded his own business none of this would've happened" she said as she scanned the dessert menu.

 _Excuse me?_ I had to think for a second to check if I was hearing right, "Wait a second. Are you saying my brother is to blame?"

Bubbles looked up from the menu before she spoke, "Well if Brick didn't blackmail her none of this would've happened"

"He only did that because he liked Blossom and wanted to go on a date with her!" I shot back in defence.

Bubbles blinked before me in disbelief, "Seriously, Boomer? You think blackmailing a girl is attractive? You need a reality check"

I looked at her dumb founded thinking of how to reply to that comment, "I found out about it on the night of their first date and believe me I wasn't happy about the blackmailing thing either and I tried to stop him-"

"Well you didn't do a very good job, did you?"

 _Is this bitch getting sassy?_ "Well if Blossom didn't have a stick up her ass so much and gave Brick at least a chance then her cheat scandal would've ran a lot smoother" I hissed.

She gasped before getting up from her chair dramatically, "You know what?! Screw you! And FYI delete my number and don't bother talking to me at school" she huffed as she existed the building.

I was so angry that I didn't notice the odd glazes from other table. A timid waiter approached me nervously, "So, I take it you want the bill?"

 _ **Butch's pov**_

"Okay, first of all Captain America is ten times better than Ironman" Buttercup debated.

"How?!" I cried for answers.

"Because Captain America isn't a little bitch like you" she punchrd me on the arm.

"That's like saying Robin is better than Spider-Man!"

"What if he is?" Buttercup teased

"Spider-Man had powers and Robin is just some superheros son with no powers whatsoever!"

"You're such a dork when you get all agitated" Buttercup laughed as she lightly stroked her thumb against my chin.

"You wanna talk about being a dork? Bet you can't even spell agitated" I shot back

She slapped me before getting off the couch and ready to walk away in a huff. I grabbed her forearm and pulled her back down for a cuddle, "You know I'm only joking" I tried kissing her

"You didn't need to be that much of a dick about it" she smiled before playfully pulling away. We played and tickled with each other until we heard the front door being slammed opened to see a tearful blue puff.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shot up, "What happened? I thought you were on a date with Boomer?" Buttercup embraced her younger sister in for a hug.

"I was until he ended up being a jerk! I hate boys! They're so mean" she pushed Buttercup away before running up stairs to slam her bedroom door closed.

"I better go check up on Boomer. This doesn't look good" I said getting up and putting my hoodie on. I apprached the door as Buttercup followed to walk me out, "I'll text you sometime soon after when I talk with Boomer" I said as turned round to give Buttercup a peck on the cheek.

She blushed as she backed away, "Yeah, whatever. I'll do the same after when me and Blossom talk with Bubbles" she said as she leaned on the door.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled as I zoomed off into the peaceful dark sky of Townsvile.

As I flew home I tried my best to think what caused Bubbles to freak out about Boomer like that. Out of my brother and me Boomer is the most likely one to be a gentlemen especially on a date. To be honest I'm quite surprised how Bubbles and Boomer didn't start dating first because out of all of us the blues were most likely to hit it off first. _Oh well, I suppose stranger things has happened._ I thought to myself.

I landed to the front door of the volcano about to open the door until I heard something creeping in the bushes behind me... _or someone._

"Hello? Anyone there?" Giving whoever was there a chance to surrender before I kick their ass. _Still nothing_ I sighed. "Show yourself before I end up finding you out for myself" I growled already growing impatient as my hands started glowing green beamballs.

"Alright already, God! After all these years you still don't mess around, do you?" I heard a rough males voice coming from the bushes. The male raised his hands to show surrender before revealing himself under a street light.

"Brandon?" I whispered shocked to see my male counterpart to be stating at me

"In the flesh" he winked before resting his arms down

"What are you doing here?" I cut to the chase

Brandon covered his chest with his hand pretending to look offended, "Well it's nice to see you too. Please, don't ask me how I'm doing" he said sarcastically

I folded my arms across my chest, "You know it's always a pleasure to see you bro but I always happen to see you over unpleasure situations" I said honestly.

"Fair point" he shot back "Actually I am here for a reason"

 _Here we go_ I thought to myself

"You don't happen to know a chick called Princess at all, do you? She's our version of Prince from back at Vileton, you remember him? A preppy, spoiled cunt?"

"Yep and Princess isn't any different except she has a cunt" I rolled my eyes thinking of that brat

"Then no difference at all then" Brandon joked. Prince wasn't a complete evil guy he was just stupid evil. He tried to join forces with the Rowdyrock for years, no surprise if he's still trying but he has a better chance joining with the Powerpunks.

I laughed at Brandon's comment before asking, "What do you want with Princess?"

"What's it to you?"

"Seriously, Brandon don't think of doing anything stupid cause I won't be able to back you up if you do" I said getting serious

Brandon sighed before speaking, "Bro I know what you're thinking and I'm gonna need you to trust me right now. I just need to know where Princess lives"

"I will once you tell me what you need her for" I shot back stubbornly

Brandon looked right through me before scoffing, "You know what, have it your way" he spat before shooting off into the sky leaving me clueless with my unanswered questions.


	25. Silence

Before I continue with the chapter I would like to thank everybody for reading and leaving with positive reviews :) I like everyone's theory they're very creative and it gives me a great advantage to note them down and write it out in my own way. I would also like to thank everyone for being patient I know I haven't been writing as much which I apologise for. So now here I present to you Chapter 25 :) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 25- Silence**

 _Butch's pov_

"That's not the point, Brick! The point is that she started on something that everyone has moved on from! I mean you blackmaing Blossom happened months ago and you guys are officially dating now so I don't see why she's bringing it back up now. Besides, I don't see how it was all your fault, she shouldn't of cheated on a test" Boomer said while taking a breather after explaining what happened on the date between Baby Blue and himself.

Brick rolled his eyes and took a minute to think what to say back. He looked back at Boomer before replying, "Blossom never cheated on any test. She didn't use cheat notes, she didn't look at anybody else's work-"

"What does it fucking matter now?! The point I'm trying to make is that no one talks shit about my brothers, whether it was your fault or not." Boomer cut in before looking away in fury.

To be honest, I was tuning in and out the conversation. My mind has been wandering since I seen Brandon. I mean, why is he here? What does he want? And more importantly what does he want with Princess? It can't be for money because Prince back in Viletown has equally amount of money, so it definitely isn't for that. Hmm... I haven't told Boomer and Brick about Brandon. After the whole Berserk drama I don't want to stress them out which could be over nothing. Brandon and I have always been good friends even when I moved to Viletown, there's never been bad blood between us which I know he can't be up to much but I don't understand why he isn't telling me what he needs Princess for.

"I ain't apologising to nobody" Boomer said stubbornly while folding his arms with a frown on his face.

"Come on, bro. What's done is done, it's in the past now. Like you said, what does it matter now?" Brick said while holding the phone as he dialed the puffs number.

"You can forget it! I'd rather go on a date with Brat and have a better time than apologising to anyone who insults my family" Boomer said while storming out the living room.

As I sat on the couch I saw Brick cringe by just being reminded of the Powerpunks in general. So that settles it, I won't mention anything about Brandon until I know what's going on. There's no point stressing Brick out when he's already getting stressed over the smallest things.

 _Blossoms pov_

"Bubbles, this isn't making any sense. This doesn't sound like something Boomer would say at all" I said cuddling my baby sister on her bed as she sobbed her little heart out.

"But it isn't fair, Blossom! Everyone things you're a fraud because of one mistake you made but it's funny enough how nobody knows that Brick was blackmailing you the whole time." Bubbles choked out. I rocked her back and forward until she could settle down and breath again, "It just isn't fair how he gets away with it scotch free but you can't even get into a good enough college that you deserve because of him"

I gently placed my index finger under her chin and lifted her to look at me, "Bubbles, I know where you're coming from. I know you were trying to protect me but I don't need to be protected. It's already happened, also Brick and I already had words about the blackmailing so trust me he didn't get away scotch free. But don't blame him for me being exposed. You know yourself it wasn't him and that was never his intentions." I explained calmly.

Bubbles had nothing to say after that. She huffed as she covered her eyes with her hands and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry Blossom." She said as she cut out the sobbing but still had her hands covering her eyes.

"I don't think it's me you should be apologising to..." I hinted.

Bubbles looked up in shock with her bloodshot puffy eyes, however she looked more like she was crossed than shocked, "You're not suggesting I apologise to Boomer, are you?"

I didn't know how to answer her question without being straight up about it. "Well...I mean-"

"No, Bloss! I'm sorry but the Rowdyruff have been getting away with a lot of things for too long now. I'm not letting Boomer get away with insulting my sister" she huffed as she rolled over on her stomach and burried her face in her pillow.

At that moment the house phone was ringing. By the time it got to it's second ring I heard Buttercup answer it from downstairs. Within a heartbeat she was calling my name, "Bloss! Phone for you!"

"I better get that." I said as I got up from Bubbles bed and walked towards her bedroom door. Before walking out I turned round once more, "Hey..." Bubbles looked up, "Thanks for looking out for me" I smiled.

Bubbles slightly cheered up, "Anytime, sis" she smiled back.

Knowing everything was on good terms between us I gently closed her bedroom door on my way out and made my way downstairs to take the phone call. I passed the living room to see Buttercup spread out on the couch watching TV while lazily eating junk food. God knows where she puts it all. I made my way towards the phone which was connected to the hook in the hallway. "Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey babe" I sighed in relief to hear Brick's voice, "I tried calling your cell but it just kept ringing out"

"Yeah, sorry my phone's on silent in my room. How's everything at home? Bubbles came home from the date with Boomer pretty upset..."

"Yeah I heard" he sighed. "What are we gonna do about them?" He asked

"I think we should just leave them to sort it out themselves. They seem responsible enough to apologise to each other when the time comes" I said. Bubbles is very mature for her age to be fair so I can't imagine Boomer being any different.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Listen, is everything with Buttercup alright?" He asked out the blue.

I frowned my brows in confusion and peaked through the living room to see Buttercup in her natural habitat, "Yeah she seems fine. No different from any other time. Why do you ask?"

He sighed once more, "I don't know, Butch seems kinda distracted I thought something might've happened" he said sounding a little stressed.

I couldn't help but smile. I find it sweet how he looks out for his brothers the same way I would look out for my sisters, "I think you're looking too much into it, Red"

There was a moment of silence on the phone, "Brick, you there?" Checking to see if he's still on the line.

"Uh, yeah, it's just...Listen babe can you please not call me that" he said sounding a little stiff

"Sure I guess...Brick are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I think I'm...ye know just looking into things too much like you said"

"Well okay if you're sure. Anyway it's getting late I should probably get some sleep for school tomorrow" I said brushing the unease feeling off.

"Yeah same here. I'll see you tomorrow, Blossy. Sweet dreams" and with that I hung up the phone. I couldn't help but shiver a little. What a weird conversation.

 _Butchs pov_

Another shitty day in school. Same shit different day. Boomer, Brick and I have football practice after school for a game next week but things in the team hasn't been 100%, like no one's been feeling it lately. Not even Brick and he's the captain of the team for crying out loud! I shook my head trying not to think of it and carry on eating my lunch. Everyone was gathered round the table except for Baby Blue who was approaching our table now.

"Hey, Bubbs" we heard Pinky say. It caused Boomer to raise his head towards Bubbles direction and to quickly roll his eyes and look back at his food.

Bubbles didn't seem to bother, "Hi, guys. Listen I'm gonna sit with my cheer squad today we're just gonna go over the tryouts for the game next week" she said still standing with her tray trying to avoid looking Boomer's way.

"Oh, okay no problem" Pinky smiled.

After when Baby Blue left there was an awkward silence at the table...

"Are you guys seriously still not talking?" Buttercup asked in disbelief

"I know it's been over 12 hours, didn't think it would last this long" Brick mocked while sniggering.

"Let's just drop it." Boomer said coldly

The reds, Buttercup and I all shared a look with one another.

I shook my head, "Whatever, man. I'm just gonna nip out for some fresh air" I said taking my leave from the table. Everyone nodded and didn't bat an eyelid.

When I made my way out the school I walked all the way round to the back behind the trees and bushes. I went through my bag till I found what I was looking for. I slipped out a cigarette from the packet and lit it with my green lighter and I inhaled and slowly exhaled. _Ah, sweet relief._ My brothers know I'm a smoker but I haven't had the heart to tell Buttercup because I honestly don't know how she'd react. She'll either won't mind it or she'll be against it, I don't see an inbetween. I cover it quite well with gum and aftershave and I have exactly another 2 minutes before the bell rings for class and she isn't in my next class so I'm fine for now. I leaned back on the tree day dreaming for a split minute until I heard chatter near by. I leaned down on one knee looking through the bushes not wanting to be seen. At that moment I couldn't believe my eyes!

It was Brandon talking to Spencer! How do they know each other? I have a gut feeling know this isn't right. I listened in closely to hear their conversation.

"This has to stop!" I heard Brandon hush yelling trying not to attract any attention.

"You can't stop us. I would like to see you try" Spencer said back slyly with her piercing green eyes looking right through him.

"We stopped you once and we can do it again." Brandon said moving in closer to her.

"Oh, all because you guys worked together once you're a 'we' now?" Spencer said sarcastically. She moved in closer now closing in the gap between them, "This time won't be like last time. And I know it's killing you not knowing what's going on" she winked. At that moment the bell rang signalling everyone for class. Spencer moved away still smirking, "I need to get to class. It's called having an education" she said while turning away.

I couldn't see Brandon's face but I could tell just looking at the back of his head he was trying to keep his cool before he ends up in jail for manslaughter. I came out the bushes and sneaked my way behind him but he heard me coming. He turner around not at all surprised to see me with my arms folded. "Okay, Brandon. Enough's enough. Start talking."

He just stood there in silence.


	26. Never Left

**Chapter 26-Never Left**

 _Brick's pov_

Where is he? He's been moaning about the lack of spirit in the team and now he decides not to even show up when we have a big game coming up next week! I huff out of frustration as I make my way out the locker rooms and out to the field. I see Boomer warming up along with Mitch and Todd while checking out the cheerleaders. "Yo, Booms" I called as I made my way towards the trio. "Where the hell is Butch?" I asked.

"He's not still changing?" Boomer asked as he cocked an eyebrow

I rolled my eyes, " He hasn't come in to change yet. He's usually the first one here."

Boomer shrugged, "Beats me" he said carelessly as he turned his attention back towards the group of cheerleaders. I couldn't but help notice that he wasn't looking anywhere near Bubbles direction.

"He wasn't in class after lunch either" Mitch added.

"Same with the class before practise." Todd said while joining Boomer watching the cheerleaders. I looked across the field to see Todd was checking out Princess. I felt a disturbing shiver going down my back to see why a sober guy would find Princess attractive. Fair enough Princess and I slept together awhile ago but I was drunk out my mind. Ugly people look ten times hotter when you're drunk.

"Dude you are not checking out Princess, are you?" Mitch sniggered.

"Well what's wrong if I am? Besides she looks good in that skirt" Todd said in defence.

Mitch burst out giggling as Bommer was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't make me sick, Todd. Come on guys, we've got a game to practise for" I said as I adjusted my helmet. As useless as my brother and my friends are they still never seem to know what happened to Butch. "Huddle!" I called, gathering my team. My team stopped stretching and stood in a semi-circle in front of me giving me their full attention as Coach Morgan stood all the way at the back waiting for my speech as he folded his arms while still holding the clipboard in his hand. He stood very still and listened.

I took a deep breath before taking my helmet off. "Guys. I've never seen us suck so bad at practice let alone a game." I started, getting a few frowns. "Next week is the last game of the senior season and yeah it may not matter who wins by the time summers over when we start college...but what college is gonna want us playing football when all they see is us losing in the finals?!" That caused a few of the guys to look at each other nervously. "Let's be honest, some of you won't be good at maths, or English or any sciences but every damn one of you is good at football. So why not use it and see what you can get out of it." A few of the team members started lowly chatting amongst themselves. "We're Townsvile Tigers and we're gonna unleach hell and tear those Megavile Monsters apart!"

Everyone started cheering and chanting "Townsvile Tigers!" Even Coach Morgan is impressed with my speech judging how he's nodding his head with a grin.

"Very moving Jojo" Coach nodded.

I nodded back in appreciation. Coach is a very hard to please man.

"What Jojo said is true! You may not be great at a lot of things but dammit you're good at this!" Coach cheered on which caused the team of cheer. "As we're on the topic I have some news I'd like to share before we start practise."

"Is it that we're gonna kick Megavile Monsters ass?!" Mitch spat out excitedly.

Coach smiled slightly, "We're definitely gonna kick ass but it just won't be the Monsters. The team forth it so we'll be playing against another school"

I looked at Coach slightly taken by shock. Nothing like this ever happened before.

"So who are we playing against?" Boomer asked.

Coach looked at his clipboard as he folded over some sheets scanning through the papers, "Viletown Venom"

My eyes just about popped out my skull when he said that as I looked at Boomer to see he had the same expression.

 _Butch's pov_

I lean on the pole for the swings as Brandon sits on the seat smoking a cigarette. After I confronted Brandon we went to a more quiet place which was the park. No one was around, everyone was either in school or work. The park looked peaceful when no one's in it. When my brothers and I came back to Townsvile and started school things were just too much to handle sometimes so I would skip school and come here where no one could bother me.

"What are you looking at?" I hear Brandon.

I shake my head realising that was spacing out while staring at him. "Nothing. So you gonna talk or what?" I ask as I take a seat on the swing next to him.

"Alright but you can't freak out" he says, avoiding to look at me. I nod to let him continue with his story. "Okay. So you remember when we took Berserk back to Viletown?"

"Yeah when you knocked her out with a brick" I smiled thinking back of that fond moment.

Brandon sniggered slightly, "Yeah." He played with his thumbs before continuing, "Things didn't go so well after that. If anything, it got worse" he said as he dazed off into space.

"How so?" I ask as I brought out a cigarette from my packet and lit it, sucking in the poision.

"When we brought her home we took her to Shepherds Hall-"

"Shepherds Hall Sanitarium?!" I said in shock, "As in the mental institution?!" Shepherds Hall was the last place you wanted to be in Viletown. A weekend in jail was luxury compared to that hell hole.

"Why you acting all surprised? You seen yourself how much of a nut case she was" Brandon scoffed as he flicked his cigarette end away as he blow out his last inhale.

"Yeah but I didn't think she was that bad. I knew she was a crazy bitch" I said honestly.

Brandon let out a small sarcastic laugh before speaking again, "Brat is a crazy bitch. Brute is a nut case I'll give her that. But Berserk..." he said before shaking his head, "Berserk is a true psychopath."

I still looked at Brandon with the shock still showing on my face. "Did you find out what's wrong with her?"

"She wouldn't let the doctors go near her. Her sisters got really worried to the point they asked us for help. Bradley even tried to get back together with Berserk. He loves her and was trying to prove it to her but she only wanted one person."

"Brick..." I said finishing his sentence.

"She escaped last week." Brandon added as he stood up.

I looked at him taken back by how casually he said it. "Escaped? What do you mean escape?!" I yelled.

"I mean she ran away from the mental house, what else do you think I mean?" He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there like cops out looking for her?"

"It's Viletown. Do you think anyone cares?" He asked with a bitter tone. "You said you wouldn't freak out! Look what you're doing right now" he said pointing at me like a child.

I took a deep breath trying to keep my cool but it's hard to do that when you know there is a real psychopath after your brother. Shit! I got off from the swings, pacing around the park, "Okay let me think" I said trying to focus. Brick's usually good at these sort of things, where the hell do I start? "Do you have any leads?" I asked Brandon, hoping he'd have something.

"The day before I came to Townsvile Prince came up to me in school and said that Berserk asked him for a large amount of money but he didn't give it to her. She never said what the money was for but to put down the Powerpuffs but Prince doesn't know the Powerpuffs so he wasn't interested in investing." Brandon said.

"Okay so she needs money. Who else has money and hates the Powerpuffs?" Then it hit me, "Princess"

"Duh!" Brandon said slapping me over the head, "That's why I asked for her when I first got here, stupid"

I jerked away ignoring the insult, "Why didn't you just tell me all this from the very start?!"

"Cause I thought I had it under control but I don't know the people here. Plus, there's no way you would've kept your cool" he said as he folded his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on! We gotta go"

 _Brick's pov_

"How the hell could this happen, Boomer?" I ask my youngest brother as we made our way out the changing rooms after practice.

"They can't just bring a whole school from a different universe into this one, can they?" Boomer asked dumbfounded.

"Depending on who you mean by 'they'" I replied. "And where the hell is Butch?!" I yelled as I opened my locker in frustration.

"Brick!" I hear from down the hallway. "Boomer!" Boomer and I turn around to see Butch sprinting towards us 100mph.

I roll my eyes, "And where the hell were you?" I ask

"There's-something-you-need-to-know" Butch said inbetween breaths. I look at him confused.

"You okay, Butch?" Boomer asked him as he tries to help him by handing him a bottle of water. Butch snatches it out of Boomer's hand and tans the full bottle within 3 seconds.

"Thanks bro" Butch says as he hands back the empty water bottle. "Listen guys, there's something you need to know about Viletown" Butch says as he gets his breath back.

"Yeah we heard" Boomer sighed.

Butch looked at Boomer as the colour on this face faded pure white. "Wait, what?"

"Coach told us at practice" I said as I got my books out my bag and into my locker.

"Coach? How?" Butch sounded confused

"Well he is coach of the football team" Boomer rolled his eyes of how obvious the answer was.

Butch couldn't look any more lost. "Butch, are you okay?" I ask him

"No, Brick this isn't about me. The question is; are you okay?" He asks as he lifts his hand to squeeze my shoulder. Boomer looks over Butch's shoulder as he raises an eyebrow confused of what's going on.

"I'm fine, Butch." I said as I slowly taking his hand off me, "we just need to find out who's in charge of all this"

Boomer snaps his fingers, "The Mayor!"

"Don't be stupid Boomer, it's obviously Princess!" Butch snaps

"Why would Princess want to transfer a whole school to a different universe?" Boomer asks.

"What?" Butch looks dumbfounded

"What?" Boomer repeats

"Butch, are you high?!"

Before Butch could answer I heard an angelic voice coming from behind me, "Hey, guys" I turn around to see it's Blossom opening up her locker across from mines. "Is everything alright?" She asks.

"I don't...know" Butch answers.

I grab Butch by the shoulder shaking him slightly, "Butch you're really not making sense, what's going on?" Before Butch could answer I hear a loud gasp and books falling when I turn around to see Blossom staring the inside of her locker door looking like she was going to be sick and books on the floor since she dropped them. I let go of Butch and approach towards Blossom, "Pinky, you okay?" I ask as I seen the inside of Blossom's locker. I felt the colour drain from my face when I seen the inside of Blossom's locker covered in hot pink graffiti spray saying "I never left, bitch. -B"

"Brick, I really need to tell you something" I hear Butch saying from behind me.


	27. Imposter

**Chapter 27 - Imposter**

 _No ones pov_

After school Blossom gathered her sisters along with the Rowdyruff boys and the single Rowdyrock. Everybody were sitting around Blossom as she stood with a board with a bunch of names written on it.

"Okay, guys this is the game plan" Blossom started. Everyone listened in closely. "I'm sick and tired of being Berserk's target, we're going to put a stop to this once and for all"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Boomer asked as he didn't look amused.

"Let her finish and you might find out" Bubbles snapped from across the room. Boomer rolled his eyes dismissing Bubbles comment.

"The names on these list will hopefully give us some sort of lead. We've got Spencer who is a definite suspect, if anyone will know Berserk's where abouts it will be her. Next we've got Princess who we are assuming that is financially supporting Berserk. On the other hand we also have Nelly. She's been keeping lowkey since Berserk left but we should still keep a close eye on her." Blossom said as she eyed the board with her rosey coloured eyes.

"Yeah, I get them as the top three but there's also Fuzzy Lumpkin's name you wrote down, Gang Green Gang, HIM and Sedusa. What have they got to do with anything?" Buttercup asked as she slightly frowned in confusion as she tilted her head slightly.

"I thought I'd put a few ex villains names down just in case they're thinking about coming out of retirement for revenge" Blossom answered still focusing on the board.

"HIM is a good shout actually. I wouldn't put it past him in case he plans on getting back at us for picking Mojos side over his" Brick said as he stood up walking towards the board as he eyed it up himself.

"Am I the only one who still finds it coincidence that Berserk makes her move when we find out Viletown High is coming next week to play against us? Or is that just me?" Boomer pitched.

Brick turned away from the board to look at his brother, "Actually you made a point today when you mentioned the Mayor..."

"You think the Mayor of Townsvile is involved?" Brandon asked as he was still trying to figure out the names on the board.

"I'm not saying he's involved but nothing happens in this town without the Mayor giving permission. It's just an idea, I could be wrong" Brick shrugged.

"It's still an idea." Blossom said as she finally broke contact with the board. "Okay Brick and I will visit the Mayors office and see if he knows anything about Viletown High. Butch, Buttercup you guys keep an eye on Princess. Brandon, Bubbles you guys have Spencer. Boomer, you've got Nelly. Do not make any contact, don't be seen, don't approach them. Just keep an eye on them." Blossom said in a firm time.

Everyone nodded and stood up to start their evening. When the group of super teenagers left the house they flew away in different directions leaving multicoloured streaks everywhere.

 _Butch & Buttercup _

Butch and Buttercup sat up on a hill not far from Princess' driveway, over looking the georgous seven storey mansion. They didn't dare to fly near in case they got caught with security cameras, a house like that would definitely have high tech security. The mansion has a beautiful fountain of an angel with water coming out it's halo leaving a crystal looking affect.

Buttercup shook her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the house, "You'd never guess someone with an ugly personality would live in a beautiful house like that."

"Yeah. A castle for a princess." Butch replied with a hint of sarcasm in his tone but he also had his eyes glued at the mansion. "How do you think she is the way she is?" Butch asked randomly.

Buttercup took her eyes off the building and looked at her boyfriend confused, "What do you mean?"

"Princess. Why is she so...bitter? I have a reason to be bitter, I basically came from nothing. But not Princess, she has the house, she has the money, she has the future which she didn't lift a finger to get and she's got the cars. She's got everything anyone could ever want, so why isn't it enough for her?" Butch asked as he turned his head to look at Buttercup.

"Uhh" Buttercup struggled to answer, "Why do you care about Princess? She's a bitch and she always will be. Money can't buy you happiness, ye know. She even tried to buy her way in to be a Powerpuff"

Butch smirked, "I remember she tried to get into being a Rowdyruff but it just wasn't gonna happen." He chuckled slightly.

"She's determind, I'll give her that. She won't stop until she gets what she wants." Buttercup commented as she looked back at the house.

"Even if it means killing her enemies?" Butch asked out of curiosity.

Buttercup went deep into thought before answering, "I don't think she's the type to kill anyone. But she would definitely pay someone to. As long as she doesn't pull the trigger she'll be guilt free"

"And what makes you say that?" Butch asked.

"Like you said; she's bitter" Buttercup answered.

The couple sat in silence as they admired every detail of the house until they noticed a light flicker on one of the rooms. "That's her room. She's home" Butch said pointing at a window as he nudged her. "Should we fly in close to get a better look?"

"I suppose it's dark she won't see us if we don't fly too quickly for her to see our streaks." Buttercup suggested.

The pair slowly flew closely to the rich girls window to see her talking on her phone as she flickered through the pages of her magazine. She sat on the centre of her king size bed with her legs crossed.

"Yeah I get that but I don't know what else I'm meant to do...No, don't you dare start telling me what to do, I am the main reason how we're pulling this off..."

The pair tried to use their superhearing as much as they could however, they couldn't work out who Princess could be on the phone to.

"I am the money in this plan I don't need to take orders from losers like yourself...Fine! Tell Berserk but she's just gonna take my side since she's living off my money!" Princess barked as she hung up the phone and threw it towards the other side of the bed. "Freak" Princess huffed as she focused back on her magazine.

Buttercup's jaws dropped as soon as she heard the pink punks name come out of Princess' mouth. "Who do you think she was on the phone to?" Butch asked...

 _Bubbles and Brandon_

They hid behind the large oak tree in Townsvile park to see Spencer sitting on the bench by herself. Spencer looked around as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed numbers. She brought the phone closely to her ear as she nervously played with her hair with her free hand.

"Hello? I've been waiting over an hour and she's still not here yet! I've been waiting here since after school and it's dark now!...Well give me her location and I'll trace her down myself!..."

"Who do you think she could be talking to?" Brandon whispered towards Bubbles.

"...I'm not telling you what to do I'm just trying to make this whole plan easier!...Yeah and I'm the brains in this plan I have all the knowledge we already need to know so I don't need to take orders from rich brats like yourself!" Spencer nearly yelled as she was getting enraged by the conversation.

"There's only one rich brat in this town" Bubbles whispered back to Brandon as she smirked knowing that Princess was on the other side of the call.

"I will tell Berserk! That is if she decides to show up!" Spencer tried to keep her voice down but couldn't help but scream to her phone "...Hello? The bitch hung up" Spencer gasped, talking to herself now. "Screw this!" She stood up zipping up her hoodie as she made her way back home.

Bubbles and Brandon double checked to see the brunette was out of sight before they stepped out. "She was meant to be here...she's still working for her...we gotta tell the others" Bubbles stated as she started waking back towards her house leading Brandon the way.

"Didn't she go out with Boomer?" Brandon asked as he was still trying to figure out everyone's name and role.

Bubbles giggled, "No, she went out with Butch. They dated for a little while until Butch cheated on her with Buttercup. Spencer thought Blossom and I knew all about it but we really didn't"

"Butch is one of my good friends but even I would've told you he was cheating. He's always been a player, some of the lingo he learned off me" Brandon smirked as he thought of the good old times.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes at Brandon burning a hole through his head, "What? He wouldn't do that to Buttercup though. I can tell he really likes her and wouldn't hurt her" the boy almost stuttered as realised what he said.

"Good." Bubbles turned around leading the way again.

Brandon awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he followed the blue puff, "So what's the story with you and Boomer?" He asked trying to make conversation

"There is no 'me and Boomer' he's an asshole. He insulted my sister to my face and never apologised for it. So until he apologises he's dead to me" Bubbles replied sharply ending the conversation.

Brandon now regretted even asking, "Sweet" he said as he rolled his eyes and followed the blue eyed girl in silence.

 _Boomer_

Boomer saw Nelly making her way home from hanging out with her friends at the mall. It was quite dark so when she made her way through the streets she kept looking left to right as if she was on edge Boomer noticed.

 _This is so creepy. Why am I even doing this?_ Boomer thought to himself as he continued stalking her. He had his hood up and kept his distance to prevent being caught but Nelly is a fast walker so it was hard for Boomer to keep up and not to be spotted. Nelly made a turn in an alleyway, Boomer waited a few seconds before followed.

When Boomer followed behind and made his turn the alley was quite dark and looked dangerous, _Why would a teenage girl with no superpowers come down this way herself?_ Boomer questioned himself hesitating to go any further. _Maybe she's using a shortcut...I can't lose track of her now._ He pushed himself to carry on scanning every bin he passed, every step he took and every now and then looked over both shoulders just in case. He too busy acknowledging what was around him that he didn't realise he hit a brick wall in front of him finally hitting a dead end. "What?" Boomer said out loud wondering where Nelly could've gotten to.

"Any reason why you're following me, freak?" Nelly called behind him as she stepped out the dark and revealing herself in the moonlight.

"Uhhhh" Boomer was trying to think of an excuse but nothing was coming to mind.

"Stop stalling and answer me!" Nelly demanded

"Okay fine! We're on to you and your stupid secret group! So give it up and tell me where Berserk is hiding!" Boomer barked.

Nelly crossed her arms and tilted her hips slightly as she rolled her eyes, "I don't know! I know she's back though. She got in touch a few weeks ago asking me to help her but I'm not interested in helping her" Nelly confessed

"Wait...so you're saying you've got nothing to do with what's happening now?" Boomer asked as he lowered his voice.

"No, I swear" Nelly promised as her face softened, "I mean yeah at first I was involved to get back at Blossom for taking Brick away from me..." _What's with everybody's obsession with Brick?_ Boomer thought to himself as he rolled his eyes "Until Berserk was going too far. I think she's in it to annihilate Blossom but I only did it at first to piss Blossom off maybe hurt her a little but that was it. Berserk's back to finish what she started and she's giving me limited time to think over my offer or else she's going to hurt me. Badly." Nelly said as she looked around her surroundings.

"Why didn't you tell one of us?" Boomer asked but was confused of why she didn't say anything sooner.

Nelly scoffed, "I don't want involved in your family affair that's your business not mine. Also, I shouldn't be talking to anyone about this, hell I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. If she finds out-"

"She won't." Boomer cut in. "You'll be safe, I promise just come back with me and tell Brick what you just told me, we'll protect you"

Nelly shook her head, " You guys can't even protect yourself right now" Boomer couldn't help but notice a tear strolling down Nellys cheek. "I gotta go. Stop wasting your time on me and focus on Princess and Spencer. That's all I'm saying" Nelly said as she turned around making her way out the dark alley.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Boomer offered.

"No, just leave me alone!" Nelly barked back as she walked away.

 _Blossom & Brick_

"Sorry for your wait, Blossom. The Mayor had a busy day but he's ready to see you now." Miss Bellum as she smiled at the pink Puff.

"Thank you, Miss Bellum." Blossom thanked as her and Brick made their way through the large double wooden doors that led to the Mayors office.

Behind the heavy duty oak desk sat a small old man wearing a top hat with a thick white moustache trying his best to open a jar filled with pickles, "Oh, hello Blossom my dear, so good to see you again" the Mayor beamed a smile. "Oh, you have company" he said as he put on his monocle to get a closer look. Once the Mayor realised it was no other than Brick Jojo his smile slowly faded.

"Mayor, you remember Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom asked hoping to break the ice.

"Hard to forget" the Mayor as he took off his monocle. "Hope you turned a new leaf, my boy" he said as he got off his chair walking towards the pair still trying to open his pickle jar.

Brick leaned down to get the jar off the little man's hands and opened the jar of pickle effortlessly, "Of course, Mayor. I'm a grown boy now, need to start taking responsibility for myself and for my brothers" Brick said without showing any emotion. He passed the jar back to the Mayor.

Blossom felt the tension in the room, "Anyway, Mayor there is a reason we're here. I was hoping if you could help us with something." Blossom said cutting to the chase, hoping to get away from the awkward situation.

"Well of course, Blossom. I'm always happy to help you and your sisters" Mayor smiled again hopping back on his chair as he took a bite of his pickle, "So, how can I help?"

"Well we understand that nothing happens in this town without you knowing." Blossom started.

"That is true, my dear. Nothing happens unless you pass it by me."

"Of course. My school is actually hosting the final season of football next week and the last we checked we were playing against Megaville Monsters. Now it's changed to Viletown Venoms who are from a completely different universe, did you know anything about this?" Blossom asked.

"Well of course, Blossom, dear. You're the one who gave the order" the Mayor said without taking his eye off the pickle jar.

Blossom and Brick looked at each other, both unsure of what they heard. "I'm sorry Mayor, did you say Blossom gave the order?" Brick asked double checking he heard right.

"Yes, do you not remember my dear? You were here just last week for the request. I thought you did something to your hair, I'm glad you changed back to a lighter tone, your hair was making your eyes look very dark" said the Mayor, looking back at the pair.

Blossom blinked as she tried to put everything together, "No..." She whispered.

"Berserk..." Brick whispered getting pissed.

"It is beserk, I thought I was going crazy but lighter tone suits you, last week you looked...almost evil" the Mayor continued, oblivious of what's going on.

"Is there anything else Ber- I mean Blossom said last week that was a bit odd?" Brick asked

"Well yes, now that you mention it. I did say that transferring another school will cost a lot of money unless she wanted to start some sort of fund however, she already had a cheque signed by Princess" The Mayor said trying to remember as he adjusted his monocle again.

 _What is she playing at?_ Brick thought trying to gather all the information

 _*Everybody back at the Puffs*_

" She did what?!" Buttercup screamed

"She pretended to be you? Why would she want to bring a school into a different universe? Is that part of her plan?" Boomer asked.

"Well if it is, then she plans to attack next week at the big game" Brick said taking a look at the board with names on it.

Everybody heard a growl in the room. It was no other than Butch's stomach. "Sorry guys but I am starving. Should we take a break and order pizza or something?" Butch asked holding his stomach.

"It was been a long day. Let's just brainstorm tomorrow we've all worked heard today" Blossom said as she made her way into the kitchen trying to find a take out menu.

Everyone followed Blossom except for Brick, "Yo, you coming?" Boomer asked his red eyed brother.

"Yeah I'm just trying to figure this out" Brick said as he still kept his eye on the board.

"Come on Brick, take a break. We can't be everywhere and nowhere at the same time." Boomer said as he joined the rest of the group.

Brick thought for a moment... _Be everywhere and nowhere...hmm._


	28. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 28 - Deal with the Devil**

 _ **A/N-**_ I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time been super busy with stuff but since my last story I have thought of a few amazing ideas and if it all goes well there may be a sequel to look forward to! Until then I would really appreciate for everyone to read and review and let me know what you think so far but until then I just want to thank everyone for being so patient. =)

Brick laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the his meeting with the Mayor, Berserk, Blossom and worrying about the game next week. He also couldn't get over Boomer's words from a couple nights ago... _"We can't be everywhere and nowhere at the same time."_ The more he thought about it the more it was stressing him. He tossed and turned hoping to get into a more comfortable position, causing him to turn to his side as he read the time on his digital clock 02.38. Brick rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't get any sleep. As he turned one more time he heard someone walking down from the stairs heading into the kitchen.

Brick made his way down stairs only to see Mojo climbing on the counter next to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. The monkey turned and smiled to his oldest son. "Is the summer nights still getting to you?" Mojo asked.

Brick shook his head, "No. Not so bad tonight, just can't sleep very well" he said as he took a seat on the bar stool of the kitchen.

"You and me both" Mojo chucked as he turned round to see Brick wasn't entirely paying attention. Mojo frowned noticing Brick's odd behaviour for a while now. Mojo does try his best to understand his sons, knowing it's hard being a teen nowadays and wanting their space but there are some things he can't ignore. He wants to be the best the dad there is, he can't lose his sons. Not again. "Son, I can't help but notice that you've been spacing out for a few months now. Is there anything that you want to talk about?"

Brick shook his head, "Thanks, Pops but I'm just going through something right now but you don't need to worry"

 _He's lying_ Mojo knew. "Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything whether it's school, college, grades or even Blossom"

Brick looked up to see Mojo's worrying eyes, "Actually Pops...there is something you could possibly help me with..."

Mojo listened in closely hoping to get answers from his son.

*Next day in school*

 _Hey babe, sorry I can't make it in school today something's came up and need to help Mojo with a few things. Call you later. Love you, xx - Brick_

Blossom locked her phone placing it into her handbag as she made her way into school. Bubbles and Blossom walked to school together since Buttercup left earlier with Butch. The sisters made their way to Blossom's locker, "Where's lover boy today? He usually meets you here every morning" Bubbles asked.

"He text me earlier on, he's got to help Mojo with something." The pink puff said as she opened her locker.

"Fair enough." Bubbles scanned the hallways to accidentally locked eyes with Nelly Jackson. Nelly broke eye contact as her eye level kept contact with the floor as she kept walking. "Do you think Nelly was telling Boomer the truth?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom closed her locker and started walking with her blue sister, "Who knows. We can't entirely trust her therefore we'll continue keeping a close eye on her"

"Can we trust Brandon if that's the case?"

"if the boys trust him then I don't think he should be any harm to us. But keep your guards up just in case" Blossom advised.

Bubbles nodded as she pulled her notebook out to show her pink sister the work she occupied herself with from the night before, "I couldn't really sleep last night so I took the liberty of noting down some ideas of where Berserk could be hiding." She handed Blossom the notebook to browse. "Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin has been empty for years now, the Gang Green Gang haven't stepped foot in the junk yard since they decided to go their own way and Sedusa is renting out her apartment to a newly wed couple. If you want you can come with me after school to check out the junk yard and the old cabin if you want."

Blossom was impressed of how much effort and research her younger sister put in, "Wow, Bubbles this is amazing. I hope you didn't go through all this for me"

"You're my sister, Bloss. You would do the exact same thing for Buttercup and me" Bubbles smiled brightly.

The pink puff smiled back, "You're right. We should see if Buttercup is free afterwards, it'll be a whole lot safer with all three of us there."

"A whole lot safer with three of us where?" Buttercup said, sneaking behind the puffs giving them a slight scare.

Blossom turned around to see her green sister standing next to Butch, "God, Butters! Don't scare us like that!"

Buttercup and Butch smirked, finding it funny. "What are you guys talking about anyway?" The green puff asked as she and her boyfriend strolled along to their next class with her sisters.

"Bubbles did some research last night for ideas where abouts Berserk would be hiding. Could be nothing but might as well give it a shot" said Blossom.

"Okay you guys are giving yourself extra work for nothing. We all know if Berserk was to appear anywhere it'll be at the game next week, so instead of finding her let her come to us" Butch pitched. "Also she wants us to start looking for her after she pulled that stunt with the Mayor, don't play into her hands." he added.

"Yeah but she's also unpredictable we don't know if she'll actually make an appearance so just play games with us" Blossom added. "We need to be smart about this"

"If it makes you feel any better me and Boomer can check out Fuzzy's old cabin while Butters and Baby Blue check the junk yard" Butch pitched.

"What should I do?" Blossom asked, looking forward to take on a task.

"You should go home and relax, sis. Spend time with Brick, take care of yourself and stop worrying" Buttercup said putting an arm around her sisters shoulders as they made their way down to hallway.

"Buttercup has a point, Bloss. When's the last time you even had 'you' time?" Bubbles asked as she raised an eyebrow, "Butters and me got it from here"

Blossom smiled appreciating her sisters concerns. To be fair, they did have a point. Even Blossom can't remember the last time she was stress free, maybe it was a good idea to have time to herself for once. As the puffs and Butch made their way down the hallways of Townsville High the puffs rolled their eyes in disgust as they saw Princess prancing around handing out leaflets to all the students.

Princess spotted and made her way to the super hero teens, adjusting her gold and black strip crop top that more or less just covered her breast but showing everything else, "Oh joy, the Powerpuff girls" Princess said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh joy, the walking STD" Buttercup mirrored the rich girls tone as she folded her arms.

Princess rolled her eyes and dismissed the greens puff comment, "You and your brothers should totally come to my party next week after the game when we kick Viletown Venoms ass" Princess said as she passed the leaflet to Butch. "You're not invited." Princess said in a careless tone to the girls as she carried on walking past the group.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "What a bitch" she hissed under her breath.

*Boomer during study period*

The blonde ruff made his way to the school library, while on the way he passed by Mitch, Todd and a couple of guys from the football team. "Boom man!" Todd praised.

"Sup, boys?" Boomer said as he gave his friends a little nod.

"We're just about to head to the cafeteria, wanna come along?" Mitch asked

Boomer shook his head, "Wish I could but I got some studying to do. Got a pop quiz after lunch"

Todd shrugged his shoulders, "Sucks for you. Good luck anyway. See you at practice."

Boomer made his leave and entered the school library finding an empty seat and desk. He sat down and emptied his backpack and opened his school book and started focusing. Learning and focusing was never Boomer's strong suit, he has always been interested in learning since he started high school but he was more interested in the social life and parties of high school. He was never bad at learning as Butch is but he wasn't as good as Brick. The blonde super teen huffed as he already gave up hope in studying without even finishing reading the first paragraph, he looked around the room aimlessly as his mind started wandering. He noticed a certain blonde girl at the corner at the other side of the library, isolating herself amongst everybody else. The library was quite quiet a little bit of chit chat here and there. Boomer looked around before gathering his stuff to move seats near the blonde girl.

"Hey, Nelly. Is anyone sitting here?" Boomer asked.

Nelly looked up from her book while he was pretending to read. She shook her head.

Boomer pulled out the seat from under the desk awkwardly, "Mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country, I suppose" Nelly shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

Boomer slowly sat down instantly regretting of even speaking to her. "So...what's new with you?" He asked.

"Listen, pretty boy, I'm not in the mood for small talk just now." Nelly snapped.

Boomer looked down in slight sadness. Nelly seen and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry Boomer I've just been under stress" She looked around the room before closing in on him "I think there are people who are watching my every move, I don't feel safe anywhere not in school, in public or in my own home. I don't even think it's safe for me to even talk to you." Nelly whispered.

"Because of Berserk?" Boomer asked.

"Shh!" Nelly hushed him. Her face went a bit pale even the mention of the pink punks name.

Boomer closed in holding Nelly's hands from across the table, "Listen, Nelly. We can help you. You need to trust us. Please." Boomer begged trying to comfort the scared teen.

Nelly locked her light hazel eye to Boomer's deep oceans blue eyes. "How?" She simply asked. "How can you guarantee that I'm safer along with you and your squad than being alone?"

"I'm not good at maths but I can tell you that six super heroes beat the odds against one enemy with super power." Boomer said.

Nelly's shoulder slightly eased as she let go of Boomer's hands and sat back on her seat looking deep in thought while she still made eye contact with Boomer.

"So." Boomer began as he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms against his chest. "Do you trust me?" He asked again for the final time.

Nelly hesitated before nodding.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me everything you can about Berserk." Boomer started.

"I promise I don't know anything. All I know is that Princess is paying her rent for somewhere in town that's it, I swear"

"But you don't know where exactly?" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing it's maybe an apartment at the very most" Nelly suggested not entirely sure if she's giving the right answer he needs. "I'm sorry, Boomer, I don't know anything I just need protection is all"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I promise." The blue ruff said as he held Nelly's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 _*Brick's POV*_

Mojo and I made our way towards the freak with claws who just happens to be my other parent/legal guardian. It makes me cringe just even considering him to be my legal guardian.

"Well helllooo, son!" HIM cheered as sat on the chair with his legs crossed. "Mojo, pleasure to see you again." Mojo rolled his eyes in disgust. "What do I owe the pleasure, my dear boy" HIM asked as he patted him claws together.

"A favour" I said building up to the chase.

"I already know that, son. As you may know I know everything" HIM said as the walls around him started lighting up and there were different channels of Townsville news, store security cameras, The Mayor sitting at his desk at this very minute jotting notes down, my high school on view, Townsville park and little images here and there of the city of Townsville all plastered the walls that surrounds us.

I smirked knowing I just hit the jackpot, "Funny, how you bring that up because that's the exact favour I was going to ask you." I said looking at the images that surrounds me.

"No. You came here to find out info about a certain Powerpunk." HIM sang. I raised an eyebrow wondering how he knew. "Like I said, I know everything. I've been watching you and your adorable little girlfriend. And I've been watching Berserk. You want to know where she is?" HIM teased still sitting with his legs crossed.

"And you're going to tell him her location just like that? No strings attached?" Mojo jumped in defence knowing that HIM didn't give out something for nothing.

"Mojo, I care about our babies as well, ye know" HIM hummed making Mojo cringe this time. "We may have a legal contact to say that you're have full custody of the boys unless if anything was to happen to you but it doesn't mean that I don't care" HIM said as the demon stood up from his seat.

"I don't have time for you two to do this right now! Where is she?! I'm so close!" I snapped.

HIM blinked before showing an image in front of me of a block of apartments in town. "Princess is renting an apartment off Sedusa. Of course, Sedusa is a good friend of mine and thinks that Princess is helping out a couple who just got married but...we all know who's really in there. You'll find her on the 15th floor." HIM said.

I just about to leave until I heard him calling out my name, "Brick!" I turned around. "Be careful" HIM warned, Brick looked at Mojo to see a sad look on his face before the monkey nodded to give him permission to go.


End file.
